


Darkness Within the Light

by AngelofTartarus



Series: The Balance of Light and Shadows [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Handmaidens, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofTartarus/pseuds/AngelofTartarus
Summary: AU of The Phantom MenaceSabé is the daughter of former Jedi Knights, so not your typical handmaiden. As a child, she traveled the galaxy with her mother, trying to track down her errant father. But after a crushing injury, she is left on Naboo to be raised as a lady. Rejecting this fate, Sabé passed the Handmaiden Trials with top scores and joined the Queen’s ranks of handmaidens.When the Trade Federation invades, she must journey across the stars and deliver her Queen safely to Galactic Senate, battling dark warriors, sabotage, past injuries, and her attraction to a young and brave Jedi, Obi-wan Kenobi. As the Queen’s decoy and bodyguard, Sabé carries a tremendous burden upon her shoulders. The fate of the Naboo rests in her hands.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; I only wish I did. :)

_~17 years before the Battle of Naboo – Somewhere in the Outer Rim – Sabé’s mother_

Darkness. That’s all she could see.

Odd, she didn’t remember meditating or falling asleep. Hovering on the edge of consciousness, she sensed a disturbance in the Force. What had she been doing before this? The darkness seems to lift a little and let some memories filter through.

She is a Jedi Knight. Hmm, that’s interesting. The Jedi Council had sent her on a solo mission to Ulwaza to aid the pacifist inhabitants in negotiation with the invading Rhyfelzans. The Ulwazans were revered for their vast knowledge and advanced technology, but they were an incredibly secretive people and protective of their creations and had a strict policy of no communication with outsiders. Their home was on a small planet that they somehow managed to cloak and move across the galaxy with their technology. The Rhyfelzans had managed to find a chink in their superior technology and trap them in one place while they launched an invasion to seize their world. The desperate Ulwazans had turned to the Galactic Senate for help. They, in turn, requested the Jedi’s help. Thus, she was sent to divert a potential war. Simple enough. She would be in and out in a jiffy.

So why was she floating in the darkness? What was she missing?

As she tried to remember more, she felt the darkness lighten.

“M… edi! … hear us?”

Voices. She could hear voices speaking.

“Master Jedi! Can you hear us?”

“Oh, Great Trafin! Is she going to be alright?”

That didn’t sound good. What in the world had happened to her?

“Master Jedi! If you can hear me, blink or move a limb.”

The Jedi Knight tried with all her might to open her eyes. Needless to say, they refused to obey, but she gathered herself and reached out to the Force. Peace and strength surrounded her and she felt herself rising to consciousness, like a bubble floating up in a body of water. Light and feeling came crashing back to her and she opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was this horrible pain. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact location it was originating from, but it felt like a thousand lightsabers were slicing through her body. The pain threatened to overwhelm her.

Her fighting spirit rose up to combat the pain. She is a Jedi Knight and if she didn’t succumb when she was shot with a Telbar poison dart, then she wasn’t going to let a bit of pain take her down now. Summoning strength from the Force, she managed to separate herself from the pain. It was only then that she saw some indistinct shapes in front of her. She concentrated with all her might and their voices and images became clearer.

“Master Jedi! You’re awake. Thank Trafin! My name is Healer Igqirha, the lead healer at this facility.” The scaled, purple male draped a silver sheet across her body. “A Rhyfelzan laser pierced your side and you received third-degree burns when the command ship exploded. It’s a miracle you survived. I’m afraid the wounds will kill you if we don’t get you into one of our specialized bacta tanks immediately.”

So why hadn’t they done so yet? Her eyes must have conveyed that because the Ulwazan healer spoke again.

“There’s a complication I thought you should be aware of. Three standard months in a bacta tank should heal you enough to be able to fly back to Coruscant. However, the injuries you sustained from the explosion put a great deal of stress on your nervous system. I can only imagine that the healing energy you channel from the Force is the reason why neither you nor your baby are dead yet.”

Shock gripped the Jedi Knight. She’s pregnant?! Never in a thousand years would she have expected to be informed that she was going to have a baby. Jedi Knights weren’t allowed to fall in love and have a family. Attachments are forbidden because they get in the way of protecting the innocents in the galaxy. She had resigned herself to this as a child, growing up in the Jedi Temple 200 standard years ago. And yet… she’d already broken the Code by becoming attached to her Jedi partner to the point that they’d been intimate a few times. But she’d never expected it to amount to anything. Still, she should have noticed another life growing within her. She reached out, trying to feel a foreign life-force inside of her. Feelings of incoherent confusion and discomfort not hers washed over her mind. Her baby! Stunned by this revelation, she almost missed the Ulwazan’s next words.

“Our bacta tanks put individuals into a frozen stasis and block their ability to channel the Force; even for a Draaier such as yourself, you will not be able to use the Force. I would highly recommend the twelve month option; your baby will not survive if you go through a partial healing. But if you spend the extra time in the bacta tank, he or she may stand a chance. The choice is yours. Blink once for a partial healing, twice for a full healing.”

She couldn’t let an innocent life be extinguished, even if it would mean spitting upon the Jedi Code. She couldn’t let her son or daughter slip away. She’d seriously questioned her commitment to the Jedi in the past and had even entertained the idea of leaving, especially since it hadn’t been her choice to join the Order. She did have a choice to make now: remain with the Jedi to uphold peace and order throughout the Galaxy and lose the family she’d dreamed about, or leave and start the life she’d always wanted with the man she loved. It was time to drop the façade; she’d made her choice a long time ago. The Jedi Knight blinked twice.

Healer Igqirha nodded and directed his assistants to prep the specialized bacta tank.

“Prep Bacta Tank C!” He shouted. “Three parts liquid carbonite, one part nanites.”

She felt herself being lifted and fitted with a breathing mask. Then the freezing liquid of the bacta tank surrounded her and the terrible pain faded away.

She felt herself slipping into the darkness again. Wait! If the bacta tank blocked her connection to the Force, wouldn’t that mean none of the Jedi would be able to feel her presence? They’d think she was dead. Oh no, Terry! She reached out through the Infinity Bond she shared with her love, trying to send a message halfway across the galaxy that she was okay. For a moment, her mind brushed against his, but then the numbing effects of the bacta tank overwhelmed her and she drifted into the darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. That’s all she could see.

Well, that and the faint light growing brighter with each moment. The light grew until it was all she could see and then it resolved into a murky image. She was inside a bacta tank. Memory came back to her.

There are figures moving in front of her. They must be the Ulwazan healers. One of them pressed a button on the tank panel and she felt herself being lifted out. The cold air hit her and made her shiver.

The baby! Is it ok? Did the treatment work? She reached out with the Force and sighed with relief as she felt the strong beating of the baby’s heart.

The Ulwazan healers quickly and efficiently removed her from the tank, dried her, and covered her with a thin medical blanket. One of them monitored her bio-signs by manually waving a scanner over her body, especially over the slight bump of her belly.

“Master Jedi, can you hear me?”

She looked up at Healer Igqirha and cleared her throat. “Indeed I can, Healer Igqirha. You have my sincerest thanks for saving me.”

Healer Igqirha smiled down at her. “It was our pleasure, Master Jedi. You saved our culture from being obliterated from existence and nearly died in the process. This is the least we could do to repay you.”

“It’s my job.” She replied with a slight smile. “How soon can I be released from your care? I must report to the Jedi Council.”

“If the scans don’t show any residual trauma, then you will be able to leave within the hour,” Healer Igqirha replied. One of the assistant healers handed the results of the scans to him. He looked over the scans and smiled. “Both of your vitals are at optimal levels. Your nervous system has been successfully repaired and the baby is stabilized and healthy.” He continued as he saw the Knight’s questioning look at her belly. Why hadn’t it grown more over the past year? “The bacta tank we put you in is a hybrid healing/stasis tank. You maybe aged three months over the past year.”

That made sense. It could have been dangerous if they’d had to take her out of stasis to deliver the baby. The Knight sat up slowly, gingerly stretching her muscles while simultaneously keeping the blanket in place. She and the baby were safe and healthy, and she would soon be on her way back to Coruscant. She couldn’t wait to see her Jedi partner, Terry, and start a new life together. She knew he’d be ecstatic about it; he’d didn’t like the prejudice he received from his fellow Jedi for his unorthodox features and unconventional ideas about how all emotions could be used to channel the Force. The restrictions they enforced had placed a great deal of stress on him since his emotions naturally hovered near the surface.

She startled as a square pile of clothing entered her vision and was gently set on her lap.

“Your starfighter is in Hangar 25. I will escort you there once you robe yourself.” Healer Igqirha said, nodding to the civilian clothing. Her Jedi robes must have been burnt beyond repair.

An opaque wall sprang up, allowing her some privacy to clothe herself. The Ulwazans truly have some amazing technology, she marveled as she donned the simple pants, tunic, and overcoat. She reached out and touched the wall, expecting to feel solid material, but to her surprise, her fingers went through it. She walked through the silver barrier, where Healer Igqirha was waiting patiently for her.

“Your lightsaber, Master Jedi.” He handed over her lightsaber. As she took it, she felt the Kyber crystal within it sing to her. Thank the stars it had survived the explosion with no ill effects.

“My thanks, Healer. Shall we?” She gestured to the door, indicating she was ready to leave.

“Yes. But I must insist you wear a blindfold.” He held out a dense piece of cloth. “Our people’s secrets must remain our own.”

“I understand.” She took the blindfold and tied it on.

Healer Igqirha took her arm and led her out of the room. The walk to the hangar was uneventful and short. Along the way, Healer Igqirha gave a few tips about safely traversing space while pregnant, cautioning her to avoid the nebula they were currently in proximity to. They entered Hangar 25 and Igqirha removed her blindfold. Her gaze immediately went to her starfighter; it had some burn marks along the sides, but looked flyable. An Ulwazan engineer ambled over and informed her that her ship had been repaired as much as possible and stocked for her flight back to Coruscant. The Jedi Knight thanked her and turned to say her farewells to Healer Igqirha.

“Thank you again, Healer.” She said with a nod.

“It was our pleasure, Master Jedi. May the Great Trafin watch over you and your child. Safe journey.” He intoned, bringing his fists together and bowed at the waist. She repeated the bow and turned and boarded the starship.

The familiar surroundings provided some comfort. She slid into the pilot’s chair and entered the command sequence to start the engine. The ship rumbled to life and she entered another sequence to fly the ship from the hangar and into the bright green sky. Once she cleared the atmosphere, she brought the navigation logs online and set a trajectory for Coruscant, making sure to plot a course around the nebula. With surprise, she noted she was beyond the Outer Rim, near Rakata Prime. It was a far cry away from the Baroli Sector, where the Rhyfelzans had attacked the Ulwazan homeworld. With another flick of her fingers, she started up the communications display, but the lights flickered on and off before fizzling out. Damn, it was damaged beyond repair. She turned back to the piloting console and pushed the switch to activate the hyperdrive. With a slight rumble, the starship jumped into hyperspace, the stars becoming a blur.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two standard days later, she dropped out of hyperspace and the enchanting planet of Coruscant appeared before her, its millions of lights twinkling against the backdrop of space. It didn’t have the rolling green hills and clear blue waters of Naboo, but Coruscant certainly had its charms. As she flew closer to the planet, she could see the reddish gold haze creating a beautiful sunset, which had an amazing calming effect. However, the closer she came to the Jedi Temple, the more uneasy she felt. There was a disturbance in the Force. She could feel it in the back of her mind, nudging at her, telling her something was horribly wrong. Was it the baby? No… the problem was further away.

Boom! The ship listed to the side as the left thrusters exploded; they must have sustained too much damage on the trip through hyperspace. She skillfully maneuvered her starship so it was in-line with the hanger entrance of the Jedi Temple and started the landing sequence. There was a group of Jedi waiting in the hangar. She hadn't been able to inform the Council she was coming back, so she must have seemed like an alien intruder… attacking them with a damaged ship. She safely landed the starship, barely scratching the hangar floor, though she did leave a few skid marks. She gathered her emotions and stored them behind her mental walls, and shielded the baby's life signature. With that, she disembarked to greet her fellow Jedi.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted them. There were a few familiar faces among the crowd. She recognized Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas and Jedi Knight Rayk Rizaro. The others must be new Knights or Padawans.

"Master Rhydater?"

"How can this be?"

"We thought you died defending Ulwaza."

All the Jedi started asking so many questions, she could barely make out what they were saying.

"Yes, I am alive. I was caught in an explosion and had to recover in a Ulwazan bacta tank. It had special properties that muted my connection to the Force," She answered, trying to be concise. "Please excuse me. I need to report to the Council. Are they in session?"

“Yes,” Master Sifo-Dyas nodded.

The stunned Jedi moved out of her way as she strolled forward. She made her way through the Temple quickly, moving up towards the main chamber. She passed many Jedi Knights and Padawans and they all gave her astounded and speechless stares. The bad feeling she had increased ten-fold; just what had happened while she was gone? And where was Terry? He should have come to greet her by now. She reached out through their Infinity Bond, but a wall stood in her way; why was Terry blocking her?

She swallowed her dread and continued up the stairs to the highest level in the Temple and entered the chamber that housed the Jedi Council. The Council looked up from their discussion and fell quiet as she entered, just as speechless as the Jedi she had passed on her way up.

Mace Windu was the first to speak. "Master Rhydater? Explain."

She gave the standard bow. "Greetings, Masters. I apologize for this surprise. The communications console on my starship was damaged beyond repair. Two standard days after I arrived on Ulwaza, the negotiations with the Rhyfelzans fell apart and a full-out war ensued. I was ferrying the people to safety when the Rhyfelzan command ship and battle cruisers started shooting at us. I was able to deflect the shots and destroy the command ship, which caused a chain reaction and destroyed the other cruisers. However, I was caught in the full blast of the explosions and had to spend considerable time in a Ulwazan bacta tank that muted my connection to the Force. I woke up two standard days ago and I flew straight back to Coruscant."

The Jedi Knight could say without a doubt that she had never seen the Jedi Council so speechless in all her two-hundred years. She grew worried as she saw some of the Master's faces become guarded. Something bad must have happened for them to be so quiet.

"What did I miss while I was gone?" Her voice was quiet and slightly worried.

Master Windu answered in a serious tone. "Terrikan Mitar has been expelled from the Order."

What? Her stomach jumped up into her heart. How could this have happened?

"What happened?" She asked. Oh, no. Terry must have had an emotional outburst. He’d had trouble keeping his emotions under control as a Padawan and still had them as a Knight, though the occurrences had become far and few in between. She had always had a calming influence on him. She knew she shouldn't have left him alone. She cursed herself for not thinking to ask the Ulwazans to send a message to the Council before they placed her in the bacta tank.

"He fell to the Dark Side, not six months after you went missing." Master Windu replied. "The more we searched for you on the physical plane and the Force and found no trace of your life signature, the more his emotions spiraled out of control and we could feel his spirit becoming dark. We had no choice. When we informed him of his expulsion, he refused to relinquish his lightsaber and fled into the unsavory bowels of Coruscant. He has been labeled as a rogue Knight and the Jedi have orders to arrest him on sight."

No choice?! They had witnessed a Jedi Knight in distress and instead of helping him, they had taken the easy way out, booting Terrikan out of the Order. In that moment, the dormant suspicions she’d always had of the Jedi Order surfaced again. They were close-minded and set in their ways; they refused to change their beliefs and despite her seat on the Council, she hadn't made a lasting impact on them.

Well, someone else with more clout would have to be the one to convince them that each Jedi will always have a dark, wild thread; it is not extinguishable, but it is controllable. She knew that better than anyone since she could not suppress her emotions as regular Jedi could; she had learned early on that if she shoved her emotions away, they would eventually boil over and explode out. Her Jedi mentor had been Master Yoda, and he had suggested the meditating techniques of the original Jedi. Those techniques showed her how to accept the emotions she felt and release them into the Force. She had to employ this technique now, as she felt the disappointment, guilt, and hate rise within her. Those feelings would do nothing for her or Terry now.

"Regret expelling Terrikan Mitar, we do. Too much hate and sorrow within him, we felt." Master Yoda broke the silence.

"I wish I could say I understand, Master Yoda, but I cannot." Her voice devoid of all emotion. Well, the road ahead is clear now. She couldn't accept Terry was lost.

"It is with great sadness that I inform you I am resigning from the Jedi Order." She said with a firm, heartbroken voice. "I cannot stay here anymore."

"But you are a Jedi Master. You cannot..." Master Camfiel began.

"No, I am not," She retorted. "Not anymore. I've been questioning my commitment to the Order for some time now. This is not a rash decision. I have experienced all I can here. It is time for me to move on."

This was met with stunned silence. Her decision was unprecedented. No Jedi of her high standing had ever willingly resigned from the Order. She could see some of the Masters trying to overcome their shock enough to deliver a retort. Before they could, Master Yoda spoke.

"Then wish you well, we do. May the Force be with you." He said softly, his eyes full of understanding.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." She strode forward and knelt down on one knee. "It has been an honor to learn from you. I wish you well."

Master Yoda gave her a faint smile and a graceful nod.

She started to get up again, but paused. She pulled out her lightsaber and concentrated on using the Force to delicately pull it apart. The dark silver coverings unhinged and gently floated before her, revealing the brightly glowing Kyber crystal within. She plucked the multi-hued crystal from the air and presented it to Master Yoda.

"I cannot bring this where I am going. Please take care of it for me." Sadness tinged her voice.

The Kyber crystal was crying out to her, asking why it had been removed. It had been with her since she was a Padawan. When she had gone to the crystal caves of Ilum and opened herself up to the Force, she had felt the pull of the crystal coming from Coruscant, not the caves. The Force led her to the Temple vaults and to a Kyber crystal which had belonged to an ancient Jedi Master who had lived thousands of years ago. The Jedi still didn’t know why it had chosen her, but it had.

It was hard to let it go, but she couldn't let anything detrimental happen to it. She didn't know where her path would lead, but she knew she would not come out of it as a Jedi. Kyber crystals were highly sensitive to the powerful effects of the Dark Side and were easily corrupted.

Master Yoda nodded again and took the crystal from her outstretched hand. From where she was kneeling in front of him, she could see his eyes tear up a little.

"Take care of it, I will. Be safe, my old Padawan." He replied with a heavy voice.

The former Jedi Knight reconstructed her lightsaber and strode out of the Council chamber. As she left, the Jedi Masters regained their ability to speak and all of them started talking at once. The voices faded as the doors closed behind her, effectively shutting out their voices.

She went to her old chambers to pack up her few belongings: spare clothes, a picture of her friends from Naboo, and a simple necklace from Terry. She then walked down the rows of Jedi Knight suites until she reached the one she wanted. She pressed a button and waited for the occupant to come to the door. The door whished open and she almost smirked as Qui-Gon Jinn’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Rae?” He stuttered out. “You’re alive!”

In an uncharacteristic move, he drew her into a hug. Rae smiled and returned her friend’s embrace.

“It’ll take more than a little blaster fire to kill me.” She said as Qui-Gon ushered her into his common room. “What happened with Terry? You knew him the best.” Qui-Gon and Terry had grown up in the Temple together and had formed a close-knit friendship and shared several ideals. She’d joined their little group after she’d returned from her self-imposed fifty-year quest of soul-searching.

“I don’t know what happened.” Qui-Gon shook his head. “After you and the Ulwazans disappeared, he became so quiet. The Jedi Order stopped the search after three months, but we continued to search every planet in the Baroli Sector and followed every lead we had of your whereabouts. He was adamant you were still alive. I could barely get him to slow down enough to sleep and eat,” He sighed. “We returned to Coruscant after five months and he started disappearing for hours at a time. When I confronted him, he clammed up and refused to talk about it. There were a few times I could have sworn his eyes flashed yellow.”

She felt her stomach clench as Qui-Gon said that. Yellow eyes were the characteristic traits of those who had embraced the Dark Side of the Force.

“Are you sure?” She whispered.

“I don’t know,” Qui-Gon said. “But the Council dismissed him a month later.”

“Yes, Windu said something to that effect when I talked to the Council earlier.”

“Is that all they told you?” Qui-Gon’s face darkened.

“There’s more?” Rae asked with disbelief.

“Terry refused to hand over his lightsaber and he disappeared into The Works District. He wouldn’t answer any comms from me or Vos. We finally managed to track him down and set up a meeting. We went to meet Terry at the edge of The Works District.” Qui-Gon sighed and brought up a hand to rub his face. “He was twitchy and looked terrible, like he was haunted by terrible nightmares. Vos started talking to him, but he tensed up, drew his lightsaber on us, and accused us of leading him into a trap. Before we could reassure him that wasn’t our intention, a Jedi strike force dropped into the square and tried to apprehend him. They’d hacked into our comms and followed us. He killed five of them and disappeared into the shadows.”

Rae couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The Jedi Order had used Terry’s trust in his lifelong friend and former Master to lead him into a trap? If there had been any chance of bringing Terry back into the light, it was now almost impossible. He thought he had nothing left and no one he could trust.

“I’m sorry, Rae,” Qui-Gon said sincerely. “But he’s gone.”

“That’s not true,” She shook her head. If she could get close enough, she could make Terry see that he still had something to live for. “I can bring him back to the light.”

“If anyone could, it would be you,” Qui-Gon smiled sadly. “May the Force be with you, my friend.”

“May the Force be with you too,” Rae stifled the tears in her eyes and embraced her friend again. She might never see him again. “Goodbye.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rae made her way down to the medical sector of the Temple. She needed to speak with a medical droid before she left.

"Welcome." A droid said as it rolled up to her. "How may I be of service?"

"I need medical supplies for a pregnant humanoid female. I will also need detailed information about pregnancy, especially during long-term space travel." She demanded.

"I am sorry, Master Jedi. You cannot be pregnant, so you do not need anything." It replied. If droids could sound puzzled, this one certainly did.

"Obviously, it's not for me." She lied. "Now please get the items I need."

"Oh. Alright, then." The droid said skeptically. It quickly brought the items and data she had requested. She thanked the droid and left for the starship hangar. Her path took her by the crèche where the toddlers were training and learning social skills.

“Master Rhydater!” A young red-haired boy toddled over and hugged her leg, followed by the apologetic crèche master. “You’re back! Is Master Mitar with you?”

She laughed and carefully knelt down and embraced the four-year-old boy. “Hello, Obi-wan. I hope you’re keeping out of trouble.” The little boy had a knack for mischief.

“He snuck into the kitchens last week and added some wratcha root to the food. It turned everyone’s skin purple.” The crèche master said drily while Obi-wan giggled unrepentantly.

She smiled warmly and tickled the little boy. Then she grew serious. “Obi-wan?” The boy looked up at her, frowning as he caught her change of mood. “I’m going away again and I might not be back for a long time.”

“Why?” The boy’s blue-grey eyes teared up. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, sweetie,” she said, wiping away the tears falling down Obi-wan’s cheeks. “Master Mitar has gone missing and I’m going to go find him.”

“Oh,” Obi-wan sniffled. “Can I come with you?”

“No, you must stay here.” She continued as the boy’s eyes teared up again. “Stay strong, Obi-wan. I want you to work hard to become the best Jedi Knight in the history of the Jedi Order. When I come back, we’ll go on missions together. How does that sound?” She hoped that would be enough to stave off any more questions or tears.

“Ok, Master Rhydater.” Obi-wan said and hugged her tightly. “Bye.”

“Goodbye, Obi-wan.” She handed the sweet boy back to the crèche master and continued on her way to the starship hangar, wiping away a few tears of her own. She had been the one to find Obi-wan on an abandoned farm on Stewjon and had been a constant presence in his life.

When she stepped foot in the hangar, she found that Master Yoda had already informed the hangar attendants she would be needing a new ship packed with supplies for a long space journey. She placed her belongings and newly acquired supplies into a storage unit on the ship. In no time at all, she was flying up and away from Coruscant. She glanced at the planet, and sighed, imprinting the image in her mind. She wouldn't be returning for a long time, if at all. She moved her gaze from Coruscant to the star-infested space in front of her.

Determination built in her.  Her growing baby sent a flash of happiness to her mind. She smiled. She could do this. She was going to find Terry and bring him back from the Dark Side, no matter how long it took. She opened her mind to the Force. Where should she go first? The answer came to her. Naboo, her childhood home. She set a course for the Chommel Sector and engaged the hyperdrive. The stars melted into a stream of light and she smiled as she hurtled towards her new life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_16 Standard Years Later - Theed, Naboo_

Sabé Rhydater loved her mother, but at the moment, she was very vexed with the woman. She rewatched her mother’s holo-message. Ever since Sabé turned ten, her mother had gone off, traveling the galaxy in search of her mate. Of course, Sabé didn’t resent her for that; she understood why she hadn’t taken her only daughter with her. Sabé had used to travel with her mother, but when she was eight, a vicious attack on Jatheia caught them unawares and Sabé’s leg was crushed. Her mother had been able to miraculously repair most of the damage, but permanent nerve damage made it hurt every time she walked.

After the incident, they had returned home to Naboo, where her mother nursed her through her recovery. Two years later, Sabé practically ordered her mother to leave and continue her mission. It was obvious that her mother didn’t want to leave her, but Sabé could tell she was desperate to continue her search for her missing mate. Sabé had convinced her to leave her in the care of the Anidale family and her best friend, Eirtaé. As much as Sabé wanted to accompany her, she knew her mother would never approve due to the accident.

Her gimpy leg had caused her some problems over the years, especially when the girls at the finishing academy teased and bullied her. But Eirtaé always had her back and helped her to strengthen her leg and ace her etiquette, math, history, and self-defense classes. Over time, Sabé learned how to harness the Force just enough to make the pain fade away so she could use her leg to its fullest potential. Her grasp on the Force was tenuous at best, and when she was tired, it was harder to concentrate on pushing away the pain. Her mother helped her where she could, but Sabé just couldn’t seem to use the Force the way her mother could. But Sabé didn’t mind; as long as she could get rid of her disability at times, she was happy.

Anyway, Sabé had turned sixteen today and her mother, who’d been absent for four years except for the random transmissions every few months, had managed to comm her to wish her a happy birthday, but had also relayed a cryptic message about her return to Naboo and a plan for the future. Sabé was miffed; couldn’t her mother’s plans wait until after her birthday? She’d hardly seen the woman in the past six years!

“You’re not still mad about your mother, are you?”

Sabé looked up as Eirtaé entered her room. “No,” she sighed. “I can’t stay mad at her. How can I when she’s out there, searching the galaxy for my father? If she would let me, I’d be at her side. She’s so close to finding him and she already feels guilty enough about missing my birthday for the last four years. I worry about her.”

Eirtaé grasped her hand. “Not many women have the bravery and commitment to see these kinds of things through to the end. I wouldn’t worry too much about her. She can take care of herself.”

“I know, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about her.” Sabé breathed deeply and changed the subject. “Have you voted for the new Queen yet?”

Eirtaé smiled at Sabé’s unsubtle attempt to change the conversation. “No, but I’m going to go and vote today. Do you know who you are going to pick?”

“Sort of. It’s sort of hard to focus on their campaign promises when they have such flamboyant names.” Sabé pulled on a light jacket and followed Eirtaé out onto the street.

Eirtaé gave out a peal of laughter. “I know, right? What kind of name is Jettanimeda or Qorbila?”

“I don’t know, maybe they thought it would be fun to watch foreign dignitaries flounder as they tried and failed to pronounce their name correctly.” Sabé mused, smirking as Eirtaé was spurred into another laughing fit.

They strolled into the town square, which was decorated with campaign propaganda of the five candidates running for office. The women’s young faces stared down at them from overlarge posters, all of them hidden by the traditional Naboo white face-paint.

“I think I’m going to vote for Amidala.” Sabé mused. “She’s intelligent, thinks everything through, and has a plan for Naboo. And she doesn’t have a ridiculous name.”

Eirtaé giggled. “Well, regardless of her name, I think she’s the best choice too. The others are too wimpy to lead the planet, and I think Qorbila would plunge the planet into war at the first possible chance, whether it’s against the Gungans or some other entity.”

They cast their votes at the brightly illuminated voting booths and headed back home. As they reached the edge of the town square, a notice on the wall caught Sabé’s attention.

_Become a handmaiden for the future Queen of Naboo! Women ages 11-18 may apply. Send your application directly to the Palace!_

“What do you think about this?” Sabé asked Eirtaé excitedly as a plan took root in her mind. “It’s perfect for both of us!”

“The Handmaiden Trials take several months. Are you sure we’re prepared for this?” Eirtaé’s perfect blonde eyebrows raised skeptically. “Besides, your mom will be back on Naboo soon.”

“The academy more than prepared us for this.” Sabé huffed and waved her arm dismissively. “And my mother will understand. Besides, she’s going to be busy implementing her own plan.”

Sabé caught Eirtaé’s sad expression before it cleared.

“Alright, if you’re sure… this is going to be great!” Eirtaé started jumping up and down in excitement. “Come on! Let’s go get our applications sent in.”

Sabé grinned as Eirtaé tugged her into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.
> 
> Updated: 10/20/18


	2. Training is Hell

_One Standard Month Later - Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

“Welcome to the Theed Royal Palace! I am Quarsh Panaka, Captain of the Queen’s Guard,” Captain Panaka’s voice rang out to the fifty women gathered in the entry hall. “Being a handmaiden to Queen Amidala of the Naboo is a great honor and the journey to becoming one is a hard but worthwhile endeavor. If you have any delusions about the duties of a handmaiden, listen closely. Handmaidens are the Queen’s advisors and bodyguards; they are her last line of defense and are willing to sacrifice themselves for her Highness. If any of you cannot perform these duties, leave now.”

Here, he paused, waiting for any of the women to leave. None did. “Very well. Each of you will go through the Handmaiden Trials, which will test your skills in endurance, unarmed combat, diplomacy, weapons, and healing. Each test will span three weeks. Twenty ladies who show themselves to be proficient in each test will become handmaidens.” He gestured to the palace attendants waiting in the sidelines. “The palace attendants will show you to your rooms. Report back to the main hall at 1100 hours.”

There was a bustle as the women started gathering their baggage and moving to follow the attendants. They were led to the section of the palace where they’d be staying and were placed two to a room. Luckily, Sabé and Eirtaé were placed together.

“Well,” Eirtaé sighed, sitting on the simple bedspread, “Here we are. You really think we can do this?”

“I bet we can be the best at it.” Sabé affirmed. She’d never been more serious about anything. This was going to be a piece of cake.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is not a piece of cake. Sabé’s lungs burned as she pushed herself to keep up with the group.

“Move it, Sabé!” Captain Panaka barked out.

Damn it. She absolutely hated this part of the Handmaiden Trials. Three weeks into this portion of the Trials, Sabé was still struggling to run the two mile sprint every day. Her right leg was stiff and aching and her old wound was sending shooting pains throughout her leg. Not that she could complain too much about her leg; she was lucky not to have lost it. The wound never bothered her when she used the Force, but she was too exhausted to muster the concentration needed to dilute the pain.

“Come on, Sabé!”

“You can do it!”

The other women cheered her on as she caught up with them.

“Is your leg ok?” Eirtaé asked as she fell in along Sabé, not even breaking a sweat.

“No, it aches like hell.” Sabé panted through the pain. “But it’s manageable.”

“I don’t know how you do it, sister.” Eirtaé shook her head. “Anyone else would be clutching their leg and rolling about on the ground, screaming from the pain.”

“That’s an option I can’t afford to even consider, Eirtaé. You know how much becoming a handmaiden means to me.”

“I know. And I know you’re going to become the best handmaiden in the history of Naboo.” Eirtaé affirmed.

“She’s right, you know.” A young, confident voice interjected. Sabé looked to her left and saw another one of the potential handmaidens running with her. Padmé Naberrie was only fourteen, but she possessed a fiery spirit and quick wit. She had lasted longer than all the other handmaiden candidates thought she would.

“All the training in the galaxy doesn’t mean anything if you don’t have the motivation to do your job.” Padmé nodded towards one of the women in front of them. “Take Beleré for instance. She has ten years of training in blaster weaponry and unarmed combat, but I heard her say the other day she only wants to be a handmaiden so she can live in a fancy palace and have nice clothes. Not to say that desiring the finer things in life is a bad thing to want,” Padmé rushed to say, “But it shouldn’t be the motivation for a handmaiden of the Queen of the Naboo and you shouldn’t want it bad enough to trample over everyone in your way.”

“Well said,” Eirtaé said, clapping slightly.

Sabé could only grunt in approval as her leg gave a vicious twinge of pain. She swiped what felt like a bucket of sweat off her forehead.

Padmé and Eirtaé looked at her with concern.

“We’re almost there, Sabé. Just a few more meters.” Eirtaé urged.

It was more like fifty meters, but Sabé steeled herself and concentrated on the Force. She could do this. Strength flooded her and the shooting pains in her leg lessened. She quickened her pace, determined to get this stupid test over and done with. With Eirtaé and Padmé by her side, Sabé crossed the finish line and came to a halt.

Kriff! Her leg was on fire and starting to shake. Sabé refused to give in and sit down. The other women would think her weak and pick on her; Captain Panaka would definitely take notice and hold it against her during the final decision.

“Good job, ladies. You’ve completed the first portion of the Handmaiden Trials.” Captain Panaka said, looking out at the fifty handmaiden candidates’ tired faces. “Dismissed. Get some rest; we’ll be starting the unarmed combat portion of the trials tomorrow.”

“Oh, thank the stars,” Sabé muttered, brushing her sweat soaked hair back.

Eirtaé laughed. “What, you sure you can’t go for another run?”

Sabé smiled and lightly punched her. “Shut up and help me back to our quarters.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s wrong, Sabé?” Beleré’s green eyes flashed with malice as she looked down where Sabé was sprawled on the marble floor. “Having trouble walking?”

“Why, you…” Sabé spat out as she got up. The woman had tripped her as she was about to walk onto the mat!

“Sabé! Front and center,” Panaka barked out.

Fuming, Sabé reluctantly turned away from Beleré and stalked onto the mat.

“Before we move on to hand-to-hand bouts, I’m going to demonstrate the leg sweep takedown again, so pay attention, ladies,” Panaka said. “Ready, Sabé?”

Sabé nodded. She braced herself as Panaka approached her. Even in slow motion, it was jarring to have her feet swept out beneath her. Her lungs emptied as Panaka flipped her hard onto her back. Sabé gasped for breath and flushed in anger as she heard Beleré chuckle behind her. She also heard Eirtaé’s and Padmé’s hushed angry voices reprimanding the woman.

Panaka hefted her back onto her feet. “Now do the technique on me, in slow motion.”

Sabé repeated the movements, but she was hesitant as this was a new move she was unpracticed in. The older girls giggled as Panaka’s feet didn’t budge an inch.

“Again,” Panaka ordered. “More confidence, Sabé. Take me down.”

Sabé gritted her teeth and cleared her mind. The ache in her leg faded away and she approached the task again. This time, Panaka’s feet moved and Sabé was able to flip him onto the mat.

“Good,” Panaka praised. He addressed the crowd of potential handmaidens. “We’re going to move on to the bouts now. Try to work in the techniques I’ve been showing you.” He raised his voice a little as Sabé tried to sidle away. “Sabé and I will go first.”

Sabé sighed and turned back to face him. The man had a grudge against her. He was tougher on her than any of the other women.

“The bout continues until one person has pinned the other,” Panaka instructed.

He took up a fighting pose, which Sabé mirrored. She launched at him with a punch to the face, which he blocked with ease and followed up with a jab to her stomach. She countered with a knee strike and squeaked as her feet lifted off the ground. She was flung onto her back and Panaka’s arms closed around her in a tight vise.

“Ha! I knew she was a wimp,” Beleré’s smug voice sounded.

A burst of anger shot through Sabé and newfound strength flooded her veins. She kicked her boot into Panaka’s shin as hard as she could while simultaneously jabbing a pointy elbow into his diaphragm. Panaka wheezed and loosened his grip. Sabé wriggled out of his hold and jumped to her feet. She dodged his uppercut to her chin and dazed him with a strike to his temple. Panaka yelped as his feet flew out from under him and Sabé flipped him hard onto the mat and pinned his arms and feet. She drew back her clenched fist in preparation for a punch as Panaka conceded the bout. Sabé climbed off him and offered a hand to help him to his feet.

“Very good, Sabé,” Panaka nodded, looking a little put out that he had lost. “Melladé! Cara! You’re next!”

Sabé made her way off the mat as the next bout started. The women around her looked at her with wide eyes full of admiration. They’d thought that her injury would be a hinderance to her path towards becoming a handmaiden, but she’d just beaten Captain Panaka! The bouts continued two by two with Panaka correcting the ladies’ techniques. After the last bout, Sabé followed the ladies as they filtered out of the room, more than ready for a shower and dinner.

A foot shot out into her path and tripped her below she could avoid it and she went tumbling to the floor again.

“Oh dear. Sabé fell again,” A falsely concerned voice said loudly.

Sabé growled and surged at Beleré, only to be held back by Eirtaé.

“Don’t rise to the bait, sister,” Eirtaé urged. “It’s not worth it.”

“That’s right, listen to your friend,” Beleré agreed. “You know you’ll never be able to beat me.”

“Brave words, considering you haven’t faced me yet,” Sabé taunted her. “As of now, I’m the only candidate who’s bested Captain Panaka in a bout. And I have a distinct memory of you losing your bout with him yesterday. So by the transitive property of equality, that means I’ve already beaten you.”

Beleré’s cheeks grew red as she tried to contain her rage. “We’ll be facing each other one day, and I’ll make you eat your words when that day comes.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath,” Sabé retorted.

Beleré huffed and stalked away. She shoved a tiny candidate out of her way, a young girl by the name of Voraté Rivan. Padmé caught her before she could fall and held onto her tightly as the tiny girl tried to launch herself at Beleré’s back. Even from here, Sabé could feel Padmé’s and Voraté’s quiet wrath-filled gazes directed at the bully.

Sabé fumed as she walked back to her quarters, followed closely by Eirtaé. “That two-faced troll bi- “

“Sabé! You can’t use that kind of language here!” Eirtaé slammed the door behind her.

Sabé looked at Eirtaé incredulously. “WHAT! Didn’t you see what Beleré did today? I think I’m entitled to call her whatever I want.”

“Yes, I saw her deliberately trip you and so did Captain Panaka, both times. And I can’t believe that she’s brazen enough to threaten you, but there’s not much you can do about it.”

“What the hell!“ Sabé retorted, starting to see red. “I looked like a clumsy fool because of her!”

“Take the high road,” Eirtaé said. “You know she won’t become a handmaiden. She just doesn’t have the makings of one. She’s too high-strung and arrogant.”

Sabé paced as she lost control of her emotions.

“Besides,” Eirtaé hurriedly continued. “I’ll keep an eye on Beleré. She’ll regret it if she tries to sabotage you anymore.”

Sabé’s fury drained away in an instant and she lay down on the bed. “Thanks, Eirtaé.”

“No problem.” Eirtaé looked at their timepiece on the drawers. “Come on. You’ll feel better after you have a shower and some food. And who knows, maybe tomorrow you’ll get a chance to put Beleré into a headlock.”

“Oh joy,” Sabé said deadpanned, grinning a little as she imagined it. “That won’t end in disaster.”

“Oh, come on,” Eirtaé smirked as she hefted Sabé up. “It’ll be great!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weeks later_

Sabé flopped onto her bed, thinking about the most recent tests. The unarmed combat portion of the Trials had flown by, where she’d aced every test and learned far more than the academy or her mother had ever taught her. She’d gotten the chance to face Beleré and had come out on top, much to the older girl’s outrage.

However, now the handmaiden candidates were being tested on their diplomatic skills, which was a subject Sabé wasn’t great at. The political simulations weren’t beyond Sabé’s abilities, though she wasn’t the best by any margin. She just didn’t have the patience. Tallé Trotekar had gained the best marks, which made sense since she loved politics. Starré Mylira, who used to be a part of the Mercenary Collective, had scored higher than Sabé, though that was to be expected; she’d had far more experience in those situations. Hell, even little eleven-year-old Voraté Rivan scored better than her. Sabé didn’t lose heart, though. Knowing politics perfectly wasn’t the job of a handmaiden; that was the Queen’s vocation.

Captain Panaka hadn’t been too pleased with her latest performance though. She had completed her simulation by trading harsh words with the holographic Maldorians and threatening war. It had worked since Maldorians were known for hating confrontation, but according to Captain Panaka, that wasn’t the way the Naboo maintained peace. Apparently, she should have taken the diplomatic route, trying to broker peace before _subtly_ hinting at war.

Sabé disagreed. Conflicts should be de-escalated as quickly as possible, not drawn out to an unknown end. But no matter; this test was only one of the many which would determine whether or not she would become a handmaiden. There were only two more trials before the decisions would be made, one to test their weapons skills and one to test their healing abilities.

Sabé wasn’t too worried about displaying her blaster skills. Her mother had taught her to use just about any weapon since the moment she could walk, from blasters to swords.

There came a knock on the door.

“Sabé?”

“Come in, Eirtaé!” Sabé called out, not moving from her spot on the bed.

Eirtaé bustled into the room, accompanied by Padmé and Rabé Taren.

“I hope you don’t mind; I brought some company.” Eirtaé looked unapologetic.

“Of course not,” Sabé replied sarcastically. “Please come in, ladies.”

Padmé chuckled, amused by Sabé’s obvious displeasure at having guests while Rabé clucked at Sabé.

“Sabé Rhydater. What am I going to do with you?” Rabé sat down next to her and prodded at her leg.

“Stop that,” Sabé halfheartedly smacked Rabé’s hand away. The bed dipped as Padmé and Eirtaé sat on the bed next to them. “My leg is fine. It’s my shitty diplomatic skills I’m worried about.”

“Language,” Rabé chided. She rolled her eyes and laid her hand over Sabé’s leg.

Sabé sighed and relaxed as Rabé’s healing influence rolled over her and took away her pain. She and Eirtaé had met Rabé during the first trial of agility and endurance when the compassionate seventeen-year-old had cornered them after seeing Sabé badly limping and demanded that Sabé let her ease her pain. Rabé was a former Jedi initiate who had been kicked out of the Jedi Temple because she turned thirteen and hadn’t been picked as a Padawan. She was great at channeling the Force for healing purposes and always gave sound counsel. She was guaranteed a position as a Queen’s Handmaiden.

“Thanks, Rabé.”

“Anything for a fellow handmaiden,” Rabé said.

“I’m not a handmaiden yet.” Sabé frowned, staring up at the ceiling. “And at this point, I’m starting to doubt I’ll make the cut.”

“Don’t say that!” Eirtaé’s golden curls swished violently as she focused her ferocious gaze on Sabé. “You’ve passed all the tests thus far, even scoring the highest marks in some of them!”

“Some is the operative word here, sister.” Sabé didn’t want to quit, but the reality of her situation didn’t escape her. “Besides, let’s be real. Who’s going to let a woman who can barely walk without a limp be the Queen’s bodyguard? What was I thinking?”

Eirtaé’s retort was cut off by Padmé.

“Sabé, don’t lose hope.” The fourteen-year-old grasped Sabé’s hand lightly, and Sabé turned to meet her gaze. “You are everything the Queen would want in a bodyguard and a friend. You are loyal, compassionate, free-spirited, and one of the most determined people I have ever met. Your will to go on each day and face the trials handed to you trumps any physical limitation you may have. That is what makes a good handmaiden, so don’t you dare give up on us.”

Sabé teared up a little listening to Padmé’s speech. “Thank you, Padmé.” She sat up and placed her hand over Padmé’s. “But I don’t think Captain Panaka is going to let me become a handmaiden.”

“The final decision of who gets the honor of becoming a handmaiden is given to Queen Amidala herself, not Captain Panaka.”

The other women looked skeptical at this comment.

“Tshh, please.” Padmé scoffed, waving her hands about. “Do you really think Queen Amidala wouldn’t take interest in the women who are going to become her bodyguards… her closest friends? Not likely.”

“Well, I suppose that’s some comfort.” Sabé hugged Padmé. “Thank you, Padmé; I needed the pep talk.”

She turned to Eirtaé and Rabé and included them in the hug. “Thank you for sticking with me. I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Eirtaé chuckled knowingly. “But your prickly exterior is just a shield. We know you are gooey on the inside.”

Sabé chuckled wetly and embraced Eirtaé, her sister in all but blood, closer.

“Come on, girls. We should get to the training hall.” Padmé prodded them as she hopped off the bed. “The fourth trial is about to begin, and I want to see Sabé put Beleré’s scores to shame.”

Sabé’s eyes lit up. “You’re on!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 Standard Months Later_

“Congratulations! All of you have passed the Handmaiden Trials!” Captain Panaka looked down from his place at the podium at the crowd of thirty-eight women who remained after the rigorous four months of testing. “You should all be very proud of yourselves. The path to becoming a handmaiden is fraught with physical and mental trials, and all of you have surpassed my expectations. However, only twenty women will have the honor of being the Queen’s handmaidens.”

Down in the group of candidates, Sabé grasped Eirtaé’s hand like a vise, which Eirtaé returned with equal force. The past fifteen weeks had been a stressful hell, but that was nothing compared to the nerve-wracking wait of learning if it had all been for naught.

“The list of candidates who will _not_ become a handmaiden are…” As Captain Panaka read out the list, members of the Queen’s Guard escorted the unlucky women out of the hall.

When the Captain read Beleré’s name, the muscled young woman shrieked in disbelief and anger. “WHAT! Do you have any idea who I am? What I’ve been through to become the best weapon’s expert on Naboo?! I am more worthy of being a handmaiden than any of these women! You can’t just discard me like an old rag!” Two members of the Queen’s Guard began to bodily drag her from the proceedings. “How dare you. Unhand me!”

Beleré’s outraged shrieking and vile words faded as she was dragged away and the rest of the women rubbed their ears and sighed in relief, glad they wouldn’t have to deal with the spoiled brat anymore. Captain Panaka continued reading his list. The remaining women were saddened they wouldn’t be able to serve Queen Amidala, but they didn’t put up a fuss about leaving.

Sabé and Eirtaé breathed easier as the last names from the reject list were called. They were going to be handmaidens!

“The tertiary handmaidens are…” Captain Panaka pulled out a new list. “Wika Merola, Melladé Kellan, Morwé Bezé, Milara Kazi, Erica Morcané, Illesa Hanan, Pané Veroza, Topora Micanan, Maxena Iloni, and Litena Zapor.”

He switched over to a new list as the selected women cheered. “The secondary handmaidens are Caliwé Razen, Tallé Trotekar, Saché Reccan, Cara Jappen, Gita Hila, and… Sabé Rhydater.”

The women cheered, and Sabé let out a breath of mixed elation and disappointment. She was happy to be a handmaiden of course, but she’d always imagined that she and Eirtaé would end up serving the Queen together side by side. Her thoughts were sidetracked as Eirtaé gave her a big hug.

“The principle handmaidens to the Queen of the Naboo shall be…” Captain Panaka’s voice rang out, cutting off the celebratory cheers. “Eirtaé Anidale, Rabé Taren, Voraté Rivan, and Starré Mylira.”

“Welcome to the Queen’s Guard. This position is not to be taken lightly.” Captain Panaka was stern as he delivered the lecture. “The Queen’s life rests in your hands and every action you take could mean the difference between saving her life or ending it.”

Captain Panaka droned on, and Sabé realized Padmé’s name hadn’t been called.

“Padmé!” Sabé whispered, nudging the woman. “Your name wasn’t called at all. What’s going on?”

“Just wait!” She replied just as softly, smiling.

“… And without further ado, please welcome your Queen,” Captain Panaka gestured out into the audience. “Padmé Amidala Naberrie.”

The handmaidens were too stunned to do anything but stare at Padmé as she walked up to the podium. No one had expected the young woman of being their Queen during the trials. She had done every test with them and passed with amazing marks. Sabé was kicking herself. She should have known something was off. Her mother had taught her to be aware of the Force and to trust its guidance. Though to be fair, her grasp of the Force was tenuous at best.

“Hello, my friends.” Padmé warm and powerful voice washed over them. “I know the truth of my identity is shocking, but I wanted to get to know all of you, to know your capabilities and personalities. After all, we are going to be together for four years. I’m honored to call you my handmaidens and my friends and I hope you hold me in the same regard.”

The handmaidens started clapping and cheering. Padmé dropped her regal tone, and the fun-loving woman took her place. “Now let’s go get something to eat. I don’t know about you ladies, but I’m starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please like and review!  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	3. The Blonde Handmaiden

_1 Standard Month Later - Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

Sabé settled into life as a handmaiden quickly. Her duties consisted of putting together the Queen’s schedule, designing the Queen’s wardrobe, picking out the Queen’s dress each day, and putting together information to debrief the Queen when foreign dignitaries visited Naboo. Luckily, Sabé shared these duties with the other secondary handmaidens, so her burden wasn’t too overwhelming. She still had time to complete her duties, socialize with her fellow handmaidens and the Queen, and do her weekly mandated workout with Captain Panaka. The man insisted each handmaiden work with him each week to keep the skills she learned and developed during the trials sharp.

Everyone was elated with their position. During their free time, Eirtaé regaled Sabé with the tales of what she did as one of Padmé’s primary handmaidens and in turn, Sabé told Eirtaé all the excitement that came with being a secondary handmaiden. A few weeks ago, there was a hilarious incident involving a hastily crafted state dress, a visiting dignitary, and sugar powdered sweets. 

Eirtaé’s descriptions of her fellow primary handmaidens were fascinating. Of course, she already knew Rabé Taren was a kind, compassionate, and wise seventeen-year-old healer who could turn into a protective mother Guarlara at a moment’s notice. Eleven-year-old Voraté Rivan was an innovative engineer and a skilled pilot with a backbone of steel. Sixteen-year-old Starré Mylira was a quirky, fun-loving woman who was adept at swords and blasters and used to be a part of the Mercenary Collective. That last tidbit confused Sabé. Surely, a former mercenary wouldn’t be a top pick as the Queen’s handmaiden. But Eirtaé assured Sabé the woman had been vetted and she didn’t even act like a typical mercenary. Together, along with Eirtaé’s quick reflexes and weapon’s skills, the group seemed to be adept at being the Queen’s primary handmaidens.

To be honest, Sabé was rather glad she hadn’t been picked as a primary handmaiden. It sounded extremely boring, standing around the Queen all day and trying to fade into the woodwork while remaining vigilant for any threats. Though there were perks to the high position. All the primary handmaidens had received new weapons and gear, specialized fighting clothes, and training in new weapons they’d never seen before. Eirtaé couldn’t say much else about what her position entailed, but Sabé’s imagination was going wild thinking about the cool new weapons and fighting techniques.

Today was like any other day. Sabé was putting the finishing touches on a new state dress, a magnificent creation of red, gold, and black. It would be stored in the Queen’s private starship, a J-class Nubian. She hummed contently, quite proud of her work. The design classes she’d been subjected to at the academy had actually been useful!

BOOM! CRASH! Blaster shots rang through the air. Sabé was so startled she almost fell off her seat. What the hell was going on? She rushed to the door to see what was going on, but just as she opened the door, her fellow secondary handmaidens rushed in, pushing her back.

“Saché!” Sabé called to the handmaiden who seemed the calmest. “What’s going on?”

“They’re attacking the Queen!” Saché gasped out. “The… the foreign dignitaries visiting today, the… Feritans… they’re not ambassadors from the Feritan High Council! They’re assassins!”

“What!” Sabé was shocked. What had the Naboo done to provoke such an attack? “We have to help the Queen!”

“There’s no way we can.” Cara said hopelessly, a sad heap on the floor. “They’ve killed most of the Queen’s Guard stationed in the throne room and have blocked off the rest of the Guard from reaching them with the blast doors. Queen Amidala only has her handmaidens to defend her. They don’t stand a chance against twenty assassins.”

“Get up!” Sabé sharply tugged Cara up and turned to address the other handmaidens. “You hear those blaster shots? That means the Queen is still alive. Our friends are still alive. So get off your asses, stop whimpering, and let’s go free them! We’re the Queen’s Handmaidens, in case you’ve forgotten. We went through four months of hell, training to be the Queen’s best bodyguards, her last line of defense, so don’t tell me we’re not capable.” 

Sabé stalked over to a drawer and dug out a bunch of blasters she’d hidden there in case of an emergency just like this one. She tossed two to each handmaiden. Gita and Tallé were stiff with fear and barely managed to catch their blasters. “There are old secret passages we can take to reach the throne room. The closest one is at the end of this hall.” Sabé shucked off her outer robes, preferring to be able to move with agility and speed, and holstered two blasters in her tunic’s belt. 

“You ready, ladies? This is what our training has prepared us for.” The other handmaidens stared blankly at her before they followed suit and stood with grim determination on their young faces. Sabé sucked in a deep breath to calm her jittering nerves, exhaled, and opened the door to lead her fellow handmaidens into battle.

The women reached the secret passage with no difficulty. It was obvious this particular tunnel hadn’t been used in years. The door had creaked open, dust and a dank musk saturated the air, and their hair was catching all the spiderwebs. As they got closer to the secret entrance to the throne room, the intensity of the blaster noises increased in volume and they could hear shouting.

“Blasters out, ladies.” Sabé whispered. The tunnel let out near the entrance of the throne room. If Cara’s intel was correct, Padmé and the other handmaidens would be towards the back of the room and the assassins would be blocking the throne room entrance. Sabé looked through the peephole located in the center of the hidden door.

Cara was correct. Padmé and the handmaidens were trapped. They had managed to construct a crude barricade, but they couldn’t advance upon the assassins, who were thirty feet away behind their own barricade. The women had managed to take out a few assassins before they took cover. Sabé counted nine bodies on the ground, not including those of the Queen’s Guard who had fallen.

“Surrender, Queenling! You are no match for us. Come out willingly and I’ll make your death easy.” The lead assassin called out. His tattooed face was lit up, reveling in the mayhem he was causing. 

“We shall never surrender!” Padmé high strong voice rang out. Five sets blaster volleys shot at the man, who ducked to avoid being hit. The other assassins returned fire. 

“We’re right behind the assassins.” Sabé whispered to the handmaidens. “If we can get the door open quietly and signal Padmé, she might be able to distract the assassins so we can make our move. There are eleven assassins left; between the six of us, we should be able to take them down quickly. We have to be precise and quick. Be ready for my signal. Saché, help me with the door.”

Together, Sabé and Saché opened the door. It was slow going since it was partially rusted shut, but they were able to inch it open enough for them to fit through and the noise they made was covered by the blasters. Sabé inched forward and peeked out. None of the assassins had noticed the door opening behind them. Sabé moved forward a bit more and tried to get the attention of the trapped women across the room. She caught sight of Rabé’s black curls as the woman fired off precise deadly shots, nailing one of the assassins in the forehead. The assassins, now furious at the death of their comrade increased their fire.

A few seconds later, Padmé’s voice pierced the air. “STOP!”

“Cease fire!” The lead assassin called out. “Are you ready to surrender, little Queenling?”

A pause, and then, “Name your terms.”

That was odd, Padmé would never surrender, especially not now. Sabé straightened as a thought hit her. Rabé must have seen her and informed Padmé. Padmé had called for a cease fire so they could sneak out and not be caught in the crossfire! Sabé gestured to the other women, motioning for them to be silent. They crept out of the tunnel and advanced upon the assassins, whose leader was now boasting about the rewards he would get for killing the Queen of the Naboo. They were within ten feet of the assassins before one of them turned around and sounded a warning.

“Behind us!”

“Fire!” Sabé yelled, getting off a few shots before ducking to avoid the enemy blaster shots, cursing as her leg twinged. The other handmaidens managed to fire some shots too and six of the assassins and their leader fell to the ground. The remaining four assassins stood to return fire and fell too, remembering too late about the ladies behind them.

“Is that all of them?” Sabé shouted to the women across the room, keeping her blasters at the ready.

“Some of them went into the hall to fend off the Guard.” Padmé said, approaching them, armed with two blasters. Curiously, her face wasn’t painted in white and she was wearing handmaiden robes. Heavy blaster shots rang out in the hall, somewhat muffled by the blast door the assassins had erected. “But I’m guessing the rest of the Guard is taking care of the situation.”

“Thank goodness for that.” A woman with white face paint, formal robes, and an elaborate headdress that hid her hair kept pace with Padmé. “I think we’ve all had enough for one day.”

“Eirtaé?” Sabé asked, astounded and very confused.

“Hey, sister.” Eirtaé quipped.

The blast door creaked and shot opened, and guards poured into the room “Your Highness!” They halted, taken aback by the carnage. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Eirtaé said regally. “Get these goons out of here. The sight is beginning to make me sick.”

“At once, your Highness. Please allow us to escort you to your chambers.”

“Very well. Come, ladies.” As they were walking across the room, Eirtaé said to the Captain, “Comb the rest of the palace and make sure no more of them are lurking about. And be sure to…”

“Two o’clock!” Starré hollered, bringing up her blasters.

At that moment, two assassins came alive from the ground on Eirtaé’s right side and shot their blasters at her. She managed to twist and dodge one blast, but the other one hit her high in the chest. She fell to the ground as everyone else leapt into action, firing their blasters at the assassins, putting them down for good.

“Eirtaé!” Sabé screamed, unable to believe her eyes. She rushed forward to her friend and cradled Eirtaé in her arms, who could barely keep her eyes open. “Stay with me, Eirtaé! Don’t you dare leave me. Rabé, somebody, help!”

“It’s alright, sister.” Eirtaé said hoarsely. 

Sabé could only sob in response as she ripped open the dress, trying to get to the wound. To her surprise, Eirtaé was wearing body armor, but the blaster bolt had managed to pierce it. Rabé and Starré knelt down on either of side them. Starré put pressure on the wound, while Rabé summoned the Force and tried to heal Eirtaé. Long minutes passed while Sabé murmured to her best friend and Starré and Rabé tried to heal the damage. Eventually, Rabé lifted her hand from Eirtaé’s chest and raised her tearful, sorrow-filled eyes to Sabé’s shocked gaze.

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do.” Rabé looked heartbroken. Her healing powers had never failed her before.

“What do mean there’s nothing you can do. Surely there’s something.” Sabé implored, looking between Rabé and Starré. 

“The Force can’t heal energy blasts to the heart,” Starré said, frustration in her voice. “It just can’t.”

Sabé started sobbing in earnest as she realized she was about to lose her best friend, her sister.

“Don’t cry, Sabé. You’re stronger than that.” Eirtaé murmured, clasping her hand over Sabé’s shaking hands. “You’re going to be alright without me.”

“No, I’m not. How can I go on without you?” Sabé keened. “This is Padmé’s fault.” Hatred rose within her at the young Queen who Eirtaé was currently dressed as.

“Don’t you dare blame Padmé,” Eirtaé said with conviction, a little more awake. “I chose to be her decoy, and it has been an honor. If I had to die for something, I’m glad it was doing the right thing. The world would be a bleak place without those who keep the darkness at bay, and Padmé is one of those people. You are too.”

She paused to take in a shaky breath. “Promise me you won’t let the darkness corrupt you… or this galaxy… promise me.”

“I… I promise…” Sabé said, the hate draining out of her, leaving only all-consuming sadness.

“Good…” Eirtaé reached under her cloak and pulled out a six-inch-long glowing silver staff and handed it to Sabé. “That wonderful new weapon I hinted at. Use it well. I love you.”

“I love you, Eirtaé. You’re the best sister anyone could have.”

Eirtaé smiled and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please like and review!


	4. Recovering

The weeks after Eirtaé’s heroic sacrifice were bleak. Queen Amidala and her handmaidens mourned for their lost comrade and sister. They combatted their sadness by throwing themselves into work, trying to find who had hired the assassins to kill the Queen. While they came up with no answers, the time spent together healed them and dulled the ache. Sabé spent most of her time with Saché, who helped her to recover from her loss. While no one could replace Eirtaé, she and Saché were becoming fast friends.

A month after mourning, Captain Panaka came to the handmaiden’s quarters to retrieve Sabé. He brought her to a private sitting room where Padmé was waiting.

“It is her Highness’s wish you be promoted to primary handmaiden.” He began. Before Sabé could muster up a response, Panaka continued. “I disagree with her decision. You are unfit.”

“Your points have been considered and dismissed, Captain.” Padmé replied coolly. “Sabé is the most qualified person for the position. She singlehandedly gathered her fellow handmaidens and successfully led an attack against the assassins sent here to kill me.”

Captain Panaka opened his mouth to protest, but Padmé continued. “We were pinned down in that room and outnumbered. If Sabé hadn’t come, we all would have died. My decision stands.”

She turned to Sabé, who had sunk onto the couch, speechless, a warm glow inside her as she listened to Padmé’s belief in her. “Of course, the position is yours only if you want it. I wouldn’t dream of forcing it on you.”

Sabé stood and embraced Padmé. “I would be honored to be your handmaiden, my lady.”

“Oh, none of that ‘my lady’ nonsense while we’re in private. You must call me Padmé.” Padmé smiled warmly, relief in her eyes. She guided Sabé back to her seat on the sofa and sat down next to her. “Now, I’m sure Captain Panaka would be more at ease if you told him some of your talents. He’s just worried about my protection.”

“Of course,” Sabé replied. What should she tell him? “I am adept with blasters, knives, swords, and I’ve been practicing with that weird staff Eirtaé bequeathed to me.”

“That’s a songsteel staff.” Padmé informed her. “It’s unbreakable, even against Jedi lightsabers.”

Really? That was an interesting tidbit. But Sabé pushed that thought away as she saw Captain Panaka’s unimpressed face. Time to bring out the big guns.

“I have shapeshifting abilities.”

Now that got a reaction, albeit a suspicious one. “That didn’t come up on your application.”

“I didn’t want to put it on there. Besides, I listed my parent’s species, which show I got my abilities from my mother.” Sabé replied.

“Are you using them right now?” Padmé asked curiously, still holding her hand.

“Yes, I would draw too much attention otherwise. One day I won’t have to hide myself, but for now I must.”

“I see.” Captain Panaka said after he pulled up her handmaiden application on his reader and confirmed her parentage; his eyebrows raised slightly at her unique heritage, but he didn’t comment on it. “How far do your shapeshifting abilities go?”

“I can change my facial features, but not much else. I can’t fully become another person,” Sabé explained, morphing her features to match Padmé’s visage. “See? My hair is still auburn, and my eyes didn’t change color.”

“Fascinating!” Padmé breathed out, reaching out to touch Sabé’s face, but stopping before she did. “You look just like me.”

“That is impressive.” Panaka admitted. “Would you be willing to serve as the Queen’s decoy?”

Padmé whipped her head around and glared at Panaka. If looks could kill, Panaka would be a smoldering pile of ashes.

“It’s alright Padmé,” Sabé said quickly, before Padmé could tear the man a new one. “I know my shapeshifting skills make me the ideal decoy, but don’t you think I’m a little unqualified to play the Queen?”

“Not during regular days.” Panaka waved his hand about. “We both know that could end badly, especially with your temper. But in times of emergency, you would be the best decoy. You can defend yourself well, can rally troops to your cause, and you’re approximately the correct height and build. Any diplomatic mistakes you might make could be attributed to stress. Can you modulate your voice to match Padmé’s?”

Surprised by Panaka’s praise of her, Sabé almost missed his question. “No, unfortunately I can’t match voices. But I can match her tone and character. Give me a month and I assure you, you won’t be able to tell the difference between us.”

“Now that this is settled, we should break the good news to the girls.” Padmé said, pulling Sabé up. “We’ll see you later, Captain.”

Captain Panaka looked like he had more to say, but he was quiet and bowed as the two ladies left the room.

Padmé huffed as she walked down the hall toward her quarters. “He put up a fight when I mentioned I wanted to promote you. We have a lot to do to convince him to trust you.”

Sabé smirked. “I think I got on his bad side when I beat him during the trials and then passed the final diplomatic simulation by outright threatening war.”

“It’s definitely not the way the Naboo conducts foreign policy,” Padmé chortled. “But it worked perfectly, so Panaka couldn’t complain too much.”

The ladies walked into the Queen’s quarters, where the other handmaidens were going about their duties.

“Ladies!” Padmé called, getting the trio’s attention. “Sabé has been promoted to primary handmaiden!”

Cheers filled the room and the girls came forward to congratulate Sabé.

“Good job, Sabé!”

“I knew it would be you!”

“Three cheers for Sabé!”

Sabé happily accepted their congratulations, returning hugs and smiles. The mood was a little muted as they remembered why Sabé was being promoted, but they kept their smiles on their faces. Eirtaé was a hero and she wouldn’t have wanted them to be grim.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabé was a little worried. Rabé, Voraté, Starré, and Padmé were staring at her with identical evil expressions.

“Alright, sister. Now that you’re a primary handmaiden, you got to have the clothes and gear that go with the job.” Padmé tugged Sabé into a secret room connected to the Queen’s quarters.

Sabé gasped as she entered the spacious room. Blasters and various daggers were suspended on the side wall closest to the door; tunics, robes, and armor were tucked onto open shelves on the opposite wall; and foreign gear was displayed on the far wall.

“Is this the afterlife?” Sabé breathed. “It’s beautiful!”

The handmaidens chuckled and dragged her to the clothing section.

“No handmaiden, or Queen, should ever be without proper attire.” Rabé held up different pieces of armor up to Sabé’s torso, trying to gauge her size. “I think this one will fit you. Try it on.” Sabé tugged off her normal tunic, leaving her in her underthings and strapped on the black long-sleeve shirt and armor Rabé offered her. The armored material covered her entire torso and upper shoulders, leaving her arms free.

“It’s very light.” Sabé was surprised. It had looked very heavy. She twisted about and did a few punches. “And very flexible too.”

“Only the best.” Rabé smiled. “Try on this overtunic.” Again, Rabé held out a black tunic to her. It was far better than the one she’d worn before. It was lighter, softer, and had a belt to strap gear onto and a lot of pockets! She slipped it and the matching trousers and boots on and admired the dashing figure in the mirrors.

“Stop preening, Sabé,” Voraté teased. She tugged her towards the weapons. “Come see the weapons we get to use!”

Up close, the weapons and gear were even more impressive and sophisticated. High end blasters glistened on the walls alongside the various styles of deadly looking daggers. There were also black cuffs, utility belts, blaster slings, and that odd songsteel staff.

“This is the fun part!” Voraté squealed. Sabé couldn’t help but giggle. The eleven-year-old was so adorable. Soon, Sabé was strapped into a harness that attached to her waist and legs. Starré slipped daggers and blasters into sheaths on her thighs and Voraté placed a few pairs of cuffs into the pockets on the belt.

“Ok, I get the daggers, but what’s with the handcuffs?” Sabé asked as she twisted around, trying to follow Voraté as she tucked the thick cuffs into her belt.

“They’re special handcuffs I invented.” Voraté said. “When engaged, they can suppress a person’s ability to use the Force.”

Sabé’s eyebrows rose in silent judgment at the overcompensation. The odds of them encountering a Force user who wished the Queen ill were pretty low.

“I know, I know.” Voraté said, waving her hands about. “But think about it this way. They can still be used as normal cuffs, and if we happen to come across a Force user we need to restrain, we’ll be prepared.”

Sabé nodded in approval. It was always good to be prepared. “What about the songsteel staff?” She said, taking hers out of a pocket on her old tunic. It shimmered in the light, adding to its mystery. “Where do you guys keep yours?”

“Either on our forearms or on the belt at our lower waist, so we can reach it at a moment’s notice.” Starré said, taking the staff and attaching it to a clip on the back of Sabé’s belt. “Here,” She handed Sabé a pair of gloves. “These are made with songsteel threads. They attach to your songsteel threaded undershirt and will protect your hands from high energy beams.”

Sabé put them on and placed two blasters in the holsters on her waist and thigh. She moved about, getting a feel of her mobility in the new outfit. Everything was placed perfectly; none of the weapons got in the way as she ran, jumped, and rolled.

“Come back, Sabé! There’s one more piece of gear.” Rabé called out. The girls laughed as Sabé pranced back quickly, practically salivating at the idea of more cool gear.

“This is a life signature scrambler.” Rabé explained as she tugged Sabé into a chair and removed her right boot. She attached a thin silver anklet around Sabé’s slim ankle. “All of us are wearing them. They obscure our life force signatures.”

“How does it work?”

“Well, each being has a unique life force signature. These bands prevent a Force user from identifying our signatures by deflecting their mental probes.” Padmé explained. “In theory, they won’t be able to feel who we are.”

“Oh, so no one will be able to tell the difference between us.”

“Exactly,” Padmé said. “There’s no point in having a decoy if a Force user can immediately tell she’s not the Queen. And based on how the anklets works, Force users also won’t be able to use any mind tricks on us.”

“Right.” Sabé was so excited she could barely contain her glee. “This is so amazing!” Sabé cheered. The girls laughed with her.

“If you think that’s amazing, just wait!” Padmé said, joy in her eyes. “We also have a secret language of hand signals we use to communicate with each other.”

“Cool. Teach me!” Sabé couldn’t wait to start this new chapter of her life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have got to be kidding me.” Sabé couldn’t believe her eyes. The monstrosity loomed before her, huge and red.

“Don’t look so scared. It’s just a dress.” Padmé said, concerned as Sabé turned paler by the second. “And it will over before you know it.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Sabé felt faint. It had been a month since Sabé had been promoted to primary handmaiden and it was time to test her skills. She’d spent every moment shadowing Padmé, learning her mannerisms and character. She’d even worked on her shapeshifting abilities to get her visage to match Padmé’s perfectly.

“Come on, you can do this.” Padmé hugged her. “It’s not like you’re going to make an irreversible mistake. This is just a briefing with Captain Panaka, Governor Bibble, and some of the ministers about an agricultural program. Minister Hela Brandes is Force sensitive, so we’ll be able to see if our anklets are working. Just breathe and act naturally.”

“Ok,” Sabé drew in a huge lungful. “Let’s do this.”

“Ladies! Let’s turn Sabé into the Queen of Naboo!”

“We’re going to need more than thirty minutes.” Voraté quipped.

Sabé gasped in mock outrage. “Come here, you little snip.” She raced after the girl, who stayed ahead of her by ducking about the furniture.

“Alright, enough of that.” Rabé snagged Sabé around the waist and dragged the giggling woman back to Padmé and the huge dress. The little rampage had helped calm her nerves. Rabé plopped Sabé down onto the chair before the huge vanity. “First things first. Hair and makeup.” Makeup dust and powder flew and brushes tugged as the handmaidens and Queen prepared Sabé for her first attempt at being the Queen’s decoy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“…reports from the new agricultural districts are coming back positive. I think we should move ahead with the new program.”

The minister continued to speak and Sabé nodded along. Padmé was right. This was relatively easy. Well, keeping the headdress from tilting off her head was no picnic, but no one was giving her strange looks. Minister Brandes looked completely at ease and didn’t even spare a glance at Padmé, who was sitting to her right.

“What do you think, your Highness?”

“I concur with your assessment, Minister.” Sabé said, matching Padmé’s cool tone, moving her head minutely so as not to disturb her headgear’s balance. “The reports from the new districts are promising. Continue with the program and keep me updated with their progress.”

“Yes, your highness.” The minister beamed, excited about the new program.

“Court is now adjourned,” Captain Panaka said, looking at his timepiece. ”Good day, ministers, governor.”

Governor Bibble and the ministers bowed to Sabé, murmured some farewells, and left the throne room.

Captain Panaka turned to Sabé and bowed. “Is there anything you require from me before you retire for the day, your Highness?”

“Yes, Captain.” Sabé said regally, before dropping the act and smirking at him. “What do you think? Have I surpassed your expectations?”

“What?” Captain Panaka was at a loss for words at the strange question. It took a few moments and Padmé giggling before he realized what was going on.

“Sabé?!” Panaka squeaked, looking stunned.

“Yes, it is I. What do you think?”

“I… I.”

“I think you broke him with your stunning performance.” Padmé lowered her hood and walked over to sit on the throne’s armrest. She grinned at Panaka. “Close your mouth, Captain.”

“Yes, your Highness.” Captain Panaka managed to get out, looking between the two women, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. “I can’t tell the difference between you two. This is quite amazing.”

“Well, this was just the test run.” Sabé conceded, nodding slightly. “I might not fare as well when I need to speak more… and move. Damn this headdress!” Sabé reached up and adjusted the headdress sliding off her head.

“Watch your tongue, Sabé,” Rabé smiled and stepped up and helped Sabé fix the headdress.

“Regardless of this being a test run, I think you’ve proven you’re more than capable of being my decoy.” Padmé affirmed, lightly nudging Sabé’s shoulder. “Don’t you agree, Captain Panaka?”

“Indeed, your Highness.” Captain Panaka frowned as he thought of something. “What about Force sensitive people? Did Minister Brandes give any indication she thought something was amiss?”

“Not that I saw.” Padmé said. “She never even looked at me. Her attention was focused on Sabé. I think the anklets worked.”

“Well, then I retract my objections about Sabé serving as your primary handmaiden.” Captain Panaka said. “My lady,” He nodded to Sabé. “It is an honor to be working with you. I hope we can overcome our differences.”

“Of course, Captain.” Sabé was elated at having won over the hardened soldier. “Thank you for trusting in me. I won’t let you down. Any of you.” She looked around at Padmé, Starré, Voraté, and Rabé.

“None of us ever doubted you could do this.” Padmé said proudly. “You’ve always had the ability to do this.”

Sabé beamed with pride and sat up taller… and ruined the moment by scrambling to catch the headdress as it tried to escape her head again. The handmaidens laughed and came to her rescue; they removed the headdress and hugged her. No matter what came their way, be it a fight or a reluctant headpiece, Sabé knew they could handle it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please like and review!  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	5. Before the Fire

_1 Standard Year Later - Trade Federation Blockade, Naboo_

Obi-wan Kenobi bounced on his heels as his Master asked the pilot to contact the Trade Federation control ship and demand they be allowed to board. This was his first major mission to the Mid-Rim in his twenty-one years and he couldn’t care less it was to settle a trade dispute. This was exciting!

Qui-Gon Jinn placed a hand on his shoulder, silently chiding him. Obi-wan calmed his movements and took a breath, releasing his pent-up feelings into the Force. Qui-Gon was right, it wouldn’t be wise to go into this without a clear head. The Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray, appeared on the viewscreen and gave them permission to board his ship.

Obi-wan felt a ripple in the Force as they landed. He tried to grasp at it, but it slipped through his mental fingers before he could focus on it. Hmm, he’d ask his Master about it. A TC-14 droid met them at the hangar and escorted them to a waiting room. The ripples came again as they advanced further into the ship, but they still eluded Obi-wan’s grasp. As the doors closed, Obi-wan lowered his hood.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I don’t sense anything.” Qui-Gon’s calm, deep voice echoed about the room.

“It’s not about the mission, Master. It’s something elsewhere, elusive.”

Qui-Gon chided Obi-wan again, telling him to focus on the present. Obi-wan humbly agreed with his Master, but his unease grew as the ripples grew in intensity and the minutes passed without any appearance from the Trade Federation.

“How do you think the Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor’s demands?”

“These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short.”

They eventually took a seat at the table and the TC-14 droid showed up again to serve them drinks.

“Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?” Obi-wan enquired, his blue-grey eyes flickering between Qui-Gon and the door.

“No,” Qui-Gon replied, taking a sip of his drink. “I sense an unusual amount of fear over something as trivial as this trade dispute.”

Obi-wan leapt up and activated his blue lightsaber as he felt a harsh disturbance in the Force. Qui-Gon had also jumped up, his green lightsaber at the ready. They both ignored the droid who was panicking over spilled drinks. Their ship had just been destroyed. Yellow gas hissed as it poured into the room. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan sucked in a huge breath before the gas encased them.

They waited long minutes for the doors to open and when they did, there was a contingent of Trade Federation battle droids waiting for them. The Jedi deflected the blaster bolts and made their way to the main bridge, easily cutting down the droids in their way. The doors to the bridge proved to be more of a challenge than the battle droids, especially since the Trade Federation had erected blast doors, but Qui-Gon was making progress by thrusting his lightsaber into the doors, melting them away. Obi-wan stood guard, fending off attacking droids.

A pair of droidekas rolled down the corridor towards the Jedi.

“Master, destroyers!” Obi-wan hollered.

Qui-Gon withdrew his lightsaber from the door and turned about, just as the droidekas starting firing. They deflected the blasts back towards the droidekas, but their shields held.

“It’s a standoff, let’s go.” Qui-Gon said.

Obi-wan followed his Master as they fled from the droidekas and into a ventilation shaft. They followed the shaft and dropped into a hangar, where they witnessed droids amassing within numerous landing crafts. 

“Battle droids,” Qui-Gon quietly stated.

“It’s an invasion army.” Obi-wan noted.

“This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We’ve got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum.” Qui-Gon’s brow wrinkled. “Let’s split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet.”

Obi-wan nodded in agreement and then smiled as he thought of something. “You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short.”

Qui-Gon gave a small laugh at the cheeky comment and motioned for his Padawan to follow him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit. Obi-wan cursed to himself as he jumped off the droid battle cruiser and slipped on the soft marsh grounds of the Naboo home world. He tried to recover his balance but failed and fell into the shallow pond the cruiser had landed next to. His lightsaber’s Kyber crystal screeched in complaint. Obi-wan sprang up and tried to dry his lightsaber as quickly as possible. The Kyber crystal had always hated getting wet and refused to activate a beam when it came into contact with water. Cursing his stupidity, Obi-wan resigned himself to not being able to use his lightsaber for a while. He tucked it into a waterproof pouch he should have used beforehand and clipped it back onto his waist.

Luckily, his clumsy exit from the droid battle cruiser hadn’t been noticed. Obi-wan opened himself up to the Force to feel where Qui-Gon was. There! Obi-wan started running in the direction the Force was tugging at him.

Minutes passed as Obi-wan ran through the foliage. The sounds of the droid army cutting down trees echoed throughout the forest.

“There’s one!” A metallic voice sounded near Obi-wan.

Obi-wan looked over his shoulder and ran faster as he saw two droids on flying apparatuses coming towards him with blasters. Shit, shit, _shit!_ Blaster shots hit the trees around him as he zigged and zagged to dodge the blasts. Again, he cursed himself for not having a weapon to defend himself with.

He rounded a corner and sighed in relief as he saw Qui-Gon. He was talking to some amphibian creature but took out his lightsaber as he saw Obi-wan and the droids. He deflected the shots back to the droids, dispatching them quickly.

“Thanks, Master.” Obi-wan said gratefully.

“Did your lightsaber get wet again?” Qui-Gon asked knowingly.

“Yes…” Obi-wan looked down guiltily. “I slipped into a pond.”

“Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon said, ignoring the effusive thanks of the amphibian, “Take care of your lightsaber. This weapon is your life. You must treat it as such.”

“Yes, Master. I’ll do better.” Obi-wan nodded humbly and stored those words away into his memory.

“Moi, moi, I love you!!” The amphibian creature said again… loudly.

“What’s this?” Obi-wan questioned.

“A local.” Qui-Gon said curtly. “Let’s keep moving.”

The Jedi jogged off into the forest, followed by the creature, who kept babbling.

“Ex-squeeze me. But the most-est safest place would be Gungan City. It’s where I grew up. Tis a hidden city.”

“A city.” Qui-Gon considered as he halted. “Can you take us there?”

“Uhhh… on second thought, no, not really, no.” The Gungan said. His yellow eyes slanted downwards and he shuffled his feet. “It’s embarrassing. My afraid my been banished. The bosses would do terrible things to me. Terrrrrible things to me if me going back there.”

Rumbles from the droid army filtered through the trees.

“You hear that?” Qui-Gon asked. “That is the sound of a thousand terrible things coming this way.”

“If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces, and blast us into oblivion.” Obi-wan said with relish, emphasizing the gravity of their situation.

“Ah. Yousa point is well seen.” The Gungan said. “This way, hurry!”

Obi-wan ducked as the Gungan whirled, almost slapping him with his earlobes. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan shared a look before turning to run after the Gungan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	6. Invasion

_Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

Padmé was livid with rage. Sabé could tell by the way her hands curled slightly around the arms of the throne. She had every right to be enraged. The Trade Federation had enacted a trade boycott on Naboo in protest of the new taxation laws and had formed a blockade around the planet. It was highly irregular and Padmé was not happy about it. The negotiations with the Trade Federation Viceroy were not going smoothly. The slippery, shady bugger wasn’t backing down and he refused to listen to reason. Eventually, Rabé had suggested they contact the Galactic Senate and ask them to intervene. Their representative, Senator Sheev Palpatine, had gained an audience with the Supreme Chancellor, who promised to send ambassadors to the Trade Federation blockade to reach a settlement.

However, there was a complication. They had received word the ambassadors had arrived, but hours later, the blockade hadn’t been disbanded yet. Sabé was barely keeping it together as they sent a transmission to the Trade Federation ship to see what was taking so long. Padmé looked resplendent in her bright red dress, edged with black trimming, and a golden headpiece. Every inch a Queen… and an intimidating one at that.

The hologram emitter lit up and Viceroy Nute Gunray’s hologram sprang into being.

“Again, you come before us, your Highness.”

Padmé’s voice remained cool with disdain as she replied. “You will not be pleased to hear about what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended.”

“I was not aware of such failure.” The Neimoidian cautiously said.

“I have word the Chancellor’s ambassadors are with you now, and that you’ve been commanded to reach settlement.”

“I know nothing about these… ambassadors.” The Viceroy said, his face giving away nothing. “You must be mistaken.”

Liar. Sabé couldn’t believe the audacity of the Viceroy. Just what was he thinking?

Padmé must have thought the same thing because her next words were laced with poison. “Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time.”

The Viceroy was unaffected by her subtle threat. “We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much.”

“We’ll see.” Padmé retorted and gestured for the transmission to be cut. The Viceroy’s unseemly visage rippled away.

“Contact Senator Palpatine.” Padmé commanded.

“Yes, your Highness.” The guard manning the communications module immediately sent a hail. Padmé’s Advisory Council muttered to themselves as they waited for the Senator to answer their hail. The Senator popped up on the hologram emitter just minutes later. He assured the Queen and her ministers that the ambassadors had indeed arrived on the Trade Federation ship. His transmission started to cut out mid-sentence, hologram flickering madly, before ending all together.

“Senator Palpatine?” Padmé questioned. “What’s happening?”

“Check the transmission generator.” Panaka directed at a guard.

“A communications disruption can only mean one thing.” Governor Bibble said grimly. “Invasion.”

“The Federation would not dare go that far.” Padmé reasoned.

“The Senate would revoke their trade franchise and they’d be finished.” Panaka agreed. His face twitched in doubt after he spoke though. The ministers started whispering to each other.

“We must continue to rely on negotiation.” Padmé said, trying to calm her advisors.

“Negotiation? We’ve lost all communications.” Bibble replied, astounded at the Queen’s serene demeanor. “And where are the Chancellor’s ambassadors?”

He quieted down as he caught Padmé’s subtle glance telling him to calm down. She turned to Panaka as he spoke.

“This is a dangerous situation, your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened droid army.”

Padmé breathed and replied. “I will not condone an action that will lead us to war.”

Damn it. Sabé agreed with Panaka. The Naboo people were not warriors. They wouldn’t last a minute against a droid army. Even the Queen’s Handmaidens would be no match against an onslaught of droids. They were outnumbered and outmatched.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your Highness!” A guard burst into the throne room hours later, where Padmé and the ministers were brainstorming solutions and working to restore communications to contact the Senator. “The Trade Federation is invading Theed! There’s a droid army advancing on the city!”

The ministers burst into panicked conversation, trying to decide what to do.

“Silence!” Padmé commanded. The ministers quieted at her harsh words. “Go home and await my orders.”

The ministers looked at her with disbelief, but obeyed her command. Padmé exited the throne room, followed by Sabé, Rabé, Starré, Voraté, and the Queen’s Guard. She went to a window overlooking the central street that led to the palace steps. A huge droid army was marching to the palace.

“There’s no way we can fight that.” Sabé said, her mind racing as she tried to think of something.

“No, we can’t.” Padmé said sadly. “They’ll try to force me to sign a treaty, and I’ll have no choice but to comply to save our people.”

An idea came to Sabé. “What if they tried to force me to sign the treaty? That wouldn’t be legally binding, right?”

Padmé turned to Sabé, her face unreadable under the white face-paint. “What are you saying?”

“I’m not the Queen, so I have no legal power.” Sabé reasoned. “As your decoy, they would focus their attention on me.”

“I can’t let you do that, Sabé.” Padmé shook her head, vehemently rejecting her proposal.

“Yes, you can, and you will.” Sabé squeezed Padmé’s hand and stared her down. “If there was ever a time you needed a decoy, it’s now. I can do this. Please let me.”

“I’m not going to be able to persuade you otherwise, am I?” Padmé said, a spark of amusement in her light brown eyes.

“No, my lady.” Sabé replied. “Let’s get ready. We don’t have much time.”

The women raced back to the Queen’s quarters, followed by the Queen’s Guard and Captain Panaka. The guards stationed themselves outside the room and the ladies bustled into their weapons vault. They quickly undressed and made sure they had all the necessary armor, weapons, and gear.

“Get the black mourning dress, and the flame-colored handmaiden robes.” Padmé directed, as she plunked Sabé down in front of the vanity and started pulling her hair into a simple up-do. “The headpiece for the dress is very simple, and is unlikely to cause you problems.” Sabé caught Padmé’s wink in the mirror and giggled as she shifted her features to match Padmé’s. Padmé finished with her hair and then quickly divested her own face of make-up and helped Sabé put the finishing touches of her face-paint on.

“She looks just like you. That never fails to amaze me.” Voraté whispered as she tugged her dainty feet into black armored boots.

Padmé gripped Sabé’s shoulder, and Sabé breathed in and out to calm herself. There was no time to panic. “Help me into this costume.” The handmaidens rushed to get Sabé into the many layers of the black dress. Starré grabbed the feathered headpiece and placed it on Sabé, gently brushing her hair into the scarf that firmly secured it to her head. “You’re ready. How does it feel?”

Sabé twisted around a little and took a few steps around, wincing as her leg gave a slight twinge. She wrinkled her nose and gave a disgruntled snort. “I have very little mobility. These kriffing layers are weighing me down. But I can detach the skirts if needed and I can still reach my weapons, so that’s something.”

“Language, Sabé!” Rabé scolded her, the words muffled by cloth as she pulled her new robes on.

“It’s our job to guard you.” Starré said, smiling warmly. “Focus on being the Queen and let us worry about watching your back.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sabé mock saluted. “How are you ladies going to hide your weapons? These handmaiden robes are more form-fitting than the usual ones.”

“These robes are special.” Rabé assured her. “The outer layer drapes over our back and attaches at our wrists. It’s better at concealing our weapons than our usual costumes.”

Sabé watched as Rabé twirled, the flame-colored robes billowing out. She was right; there was no sign the woman was carrying any weapons.

“Good.” Sabé breathed again, trying to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes and called on the Force. To her surprise, she felt energy spring up around her and take her stress away.

“Ready, Sabé?” Padmé inquired, shaking her.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Sabé stood up and walked out of the secret room, the black silk rustling against the stone floor. The handmaidens followed her, resplendent in their flame-colored robes, their faces obscured under their hoods. Starré re-concealed the door to their weapon’s vault before joining them.

She could do this. Sabé stood by the window and gazed out at the streets that were filling with more and more droids. The Force would guide her.

A commotion arose outside the room and the ladies could hear shouting and emotionless voices commanding the soldiers to drop their weapons. The doors burst open and Trade Federation droids filtered into the room and pointed their blasters at the ladies.

“Alert the Viceroy we have the Queen.” The lead droid said to its subordinate.

Sabé didn’t spare them a glance. She continued looking out into the streets and focused on her breathing. Showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	7. Rescue

_Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

Sabé was silent as she, the handmaidens, guards, and Governor Bibble were escorted by the droids and Viceroy Nute Gunray down the palace stairs. She and Padmé had agreed beforehand she would remain aloof and as silent as possible to avoid provoking the Neimoidian. But Governor Bibble obviously wasn’t thinking clearly because he was harshly questioning the Viceroy.

“How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?” He spat out.

“The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize my occupation here.” The Viceroy said calmly, as if he invaded peaceful nations every day. “I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate.”

Damn it. Now Sabé had to respond. “I will not cooperate.” Her tone was firm, but not antagonizing like Bibble’s had been. She kept her chin up and her eyes forward, not giving the Neimoidian the satisfaction of looking at him.

“Now, now, your Highness.” The Viceroy said in a condescending tone. It was obvious he thought of her as a little child. “In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view.”

Exactly what Padmé was afraid of. Sabé stayed silent.

“Commander,” Gunray turned to a droid. “Process them.”

Well, that didn’t sound good.

“Captain, take them to camp 4.”  
“Roger, roger.”

Sabé and her group were nudged forward by their droid escort. They were led down the main palace steps and into the streets. Fury arose in Sabé as she watched the citizens of Theed being herded by droids, but there was nothing she could do to help them at the moment.

They turned onto a secluded road, and Sabé wondered if they could overpower the droids. There were no other droids in the immediate area that could back them up. Sabé held her hand out at the edge of her skirts and prepared to give the signal to the handmaidens to blast the droids apart.

But before she could, two brown blurs dropped from the bridge above them and used bright beams of blue and green to swiftly cut down the droids. They were Jedi, Sabé thought, momentarily stunned. And a Gungan, she added, as she watched the creature flip ungracefully onto the ground. The elder Jedi used his green lightsaber to cut down a few droids before he holstered his weapon and used the Force to send two droids crashing into a wall. He looked rather familiar. The younger Jedi was flashier with his movements, Sabé noted, but he was just as efficient at dispatching the droids.

“We should leave the streets, your Highness.” The older, long-haired Jedi said, gesturing to a nearby alley.

Governor Bibble took Sabé’s arm and gently guided her in that direction. Captain Panaka directed the guards to grab the fallen droid’s weapons. The group ducked into the shaded alley.

“We’re ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor,” The older Jedi said.

“Your negotiations seem to have failed, ambassador.” Bibble said, glaring at the man.

“The negotiations never took place.” The Jedi calmly replied. “It’s urgent that we make contact with the Republic.”

“They’ve knocked out all our communications.” Panaka said.

The Jedi considered this. “Do you have transports?”

Panaka nodded. “In the main hangar, this way.”

The group weaved through the streets, avoiding the droid army, until they made it to the main hangar where their starships were kept.

“There are too many of them.” Panaka said, peering into the hangar, which was filled with battle droids and captured pilots.

“It won’t be a problem.” The elder Jedi said. He turned to Sabé. “Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come with us to Coruscant.”

Like hell she was going to leave Naboo to the mercy of the Trade Federation. “Thank you, ambassador, but my place is with my people.”

“They will kill you if you stay.” He replied bluntly.

Well that got serious quickly. Sabé wondered, would the Trade Federation really try to kill the Queen of Naboo if they couldn’t get what they wanted?

“They wouldn’t dare.” Bibble said forcibly.

“They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal.” Panaka’s eyebrows rose incredulously at the Jedi’s brash words. “They can’t afford to kill her.”

“There’s something else behind all this. There’s no logic in the Federation’s move here.” The Jedi reasoned. “My feelings tell me they will destroy you.”

He had a point, Sabé thought. This invasion was a bold move for the Trade Federation, and completely out of character. There was no telling what they might resort to in order to attain what they wanted.

“Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us.” Bibble directed at Sabé. “Senator Palpatine will need your help.”

He was right too; the Senate wouldn’t realize the gravity of Naboo’s situation without the Queen to corroborate the story. But this wasn’t her decision, it was Padmé’s.

“Either choice presents great danger,” Sabé said, looking back over her left shoulder where Padmé was. She directed her gaze down at Padmé hands, awaiting a signal. “To us all.”

“We are brave, your Highness.” Padmé responded softly. Her right hand gave a quick signal, unseen by the Jedi, who were to Sabé’s right. Go to Coruscant.

“If you are to leave, your Highness, it must be now.” The elder Jedi urged.

Sabé raised her chin high and responded strongly. “Then I will plead our case to the Senate.”

Sabé moved forward to follow the Jedi into the hangar. “Be careful, Governor.” She said to Bibble, who looked on sadly. He’d better protect the Naboo people in the time they were gone. Her worried thoughts went to Saché and her other fellow handmaidens who would be left behind on Naboo.

“We’ll need to free those pilots.” Panaka said, pointing at the pilots who were being held hostage.

“I’ll deal with that.” The younger Jedi said. He subtly headed over to the group.

Sabé refocused her attention and stayed behind the elder Jedi as he made his way to the Queen’s J-class Nubian and was bid to stop by a droid commander.

“Halt.” It demanded.

“I’m an ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor and I’m taking these people to Coruscant.”

Damn. That was some confidence the Jedi had. Sabé was amused. The droid must be so confused.

“Where are you taking them?” The droid asked, bemused.

“To Coruscant.” The Jedi repeated.

“Coruscant, uh… that doesn’t compute. Uh, wait, uh… you’re under arrest!”

The Jedi’s green lightsaber swung out and sliced the droid in half. Sabé didn’t wait to see any more and she quickly swept into the starship, followed by Padmé, Starré, Voraté, Rabé, and the guards. She made her way to the ship’s throne room and strapped herself in as the handmaidens did the same. Feet pounded up the ramp and then the ship rumbled and vibrated as it took off. Sabé clutched the throne’s arms as the ship shot out of the hangar. It had been some time since she’d been in a starship.

Sabé was just starting to relax when the ship jerked and groaned. They were being shot at! The Trade Federation really didn’t want anyone to get past their blockade.

“I hope we have a good pilot.” Sabé said grimly.

“Me too.” Voraté muttered.

Rabé had her eyes closed and looked mildly sick as she clung onto her seat with both hands.

The ship continued to jerk about and Sabé’s muscles screamed as she fought the turbulence to keep herself upright. Then a huge explosion rocked the ship and alarms sounded.

“The shield generator was hit!” Voraté yelled. Blasts continued to rock the ship. “Damn it! Doesn’t this pilot know how to avoid blasts? We’re sitting ducks without a shield!” Voraté hung on as another blast rocked the ship.

“Ahhhh!” Sabé yelled as another blast nearly threw her out of her seat, despite the seat belt restraints. “Voraté, go fly the kriffing ship!” She ignored Rabé’s grumbling complaints about her cursing.

“With pleasure!” Voraté yelled and bolted out of her seat, racing for the cockpit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan held onto the railing in the cockpit as yet another blast jarred the ship, amplified and causing damage without the shield generator. Astromech droids were repairing the damaged sections as quickly as possible, but they were being taken out by the Trade Federation ships’ cannons. The pilot was staring at the camera, freaking out about how fast they were losing droids. Obi-wan controlled his anger; it wouldn’t do to throttle the pilot for losing his cool. That would be hypocritical.

The cockpit doors hissed open and a handmaiden raced in.

“Move, pilot, by order of the Queen.” She commanded, tugging on the man’s arm.

“Not now, little girl.” The pilot said dismissively and a little more than panicked.

The girl removed her hood and grabbed the pilot’s opposite arm and the back of his neck. With surprising strength, she forcibly dragged him from the seat and dumped him onto the floor. She took the chair and inputted evasive maneuvers; the ship twisted and turned, creating an even more turbulent atmosphere, but succeeded in evading the blasts. She was good, Obi-wan admitted to himself, but even she couldn’t evade the Trade Federation’s cannons forever without shields. Then the alarm bells stopped ringing.

The handmaiden exclaimed, “The shield generator is back online! Deflector shields up at maximum.” She pressed some buttons on the console to reinitialize the shields and punched the accelerator. They zoomed past the blockade, leaving it far behind them.

The handmaiden rose and turned to the pilot, unaffected by the stares and glares she was receiving. The girl couldn’t be more than twelve years old! “I trust you can take it from here, pilot.”

“Yes,” The pilot grumbled, looking away.

The handmaiden didn’t move, staring up at the man.

“I’m mean, yes, my lady,” The pilot corrected himself, bowing to the girl before taking the helm again.

The handmaiden glanced around, meeting the gazes of the Jedi and Captain Panaka with her piercing blue eyes, before calmly raising her hood and strolling out the door. Silence descended on the cockpit, the men stunned at what had just occurred.

“Damage report.” Qui-Gon inquired of the pilot, who was busy pretending he hadn’t been manhandled and outperformed by a young girl.

“There’s not enough power to get us to Coruscant.” He said, checking the ship’s instruments. “The hyperdrive is leaking.”

Obi-wan sat down at a station and started pulling up data on the sectors and nearby habitable planets.

“We’ll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship.” Qui-Gon calmly stated.

“Here, Master.” Obi-wan said, having found the only option in the ship’s databanks. “Jatheia, in the Far Xandil Sector. It’s small and out of the Trade Federation’s reach.”

“You can’t take her royal Highness there!” Captain Panaka said, outraged. “That’s the homeworld of the Mercenary Collective! It would be suicide.”

“There is no bounty on the Queen’s head yet,” Qui-Gon reassured the man. “If we are quick and stay below the radar, we will be gone long before anyone knows we were there.”

Obi-wan agreed with Qui-Gon’s logic, but that was a huge assumption on his part. Landing on the Mercenary Collective’s homeworld was an extremely foolish venture, but they were left with very little options. With a leaking hyperdrive, they wouldn’t make it very far.

“Let’s go tell the Queen.” Obi-wan said. She was going to think they were crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please like and leave a review!  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	8. Insanity

_Chommel Sector_

Sabé had just straightened her outfit with Rabé’s help when the doors to the throne room hissed open. So instead of a flustered Queen and her disorganized handmaidens, the Jedi and Captain Panaka saw a composed Queen and her handmaidens standing in formation behind her as they stepped into the throne room. A grimy, blue-silver droid rolled into the room after them.

“Your Highness, are you and your handmaidens alright?” Captain Panaka asked, worriedly.

Sabé’s heart melted. No matter how gruff his exterior, Sabé knew Panaka cared about each and every one of them. “We are fine, Captain. Please report on our situation.”

“We have successfully made it past the Trade Federation blockade, thanks to Lady Voraté,” Captain Panaka nodded at the handmaiden, “and this little droid. An extremely put together little droid. Without a doubt, he played a large part in saving the ship by restoring the shields.”

“It is to be commended.” Sabé said. “What is its number?”

Captain Panaka brushed some soot off the droid’s ID. “R2-D2, your Highness.”

“Thank you, R2-D2.” Sabé spoke to the droid. Lights lit up on the droid as it beeped and booped back at her. Awww. It was so cute. The enormous stress Sabé was feeling lifted a little and she gave a slight smile to the droid. “Padmé.”

Padmé gave a slight jump and walked forward looking confused.

“Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude.”

Padmé nodded and stood next to the droid, giving Sabé a questioning look.

“Continue, Captain.” Sabé said, returning her focus to Panaka.

A frown came over Panaka’s face and he turned to the elder Jedi.

“Your Highness,” The Jedi spoke softly. “With your permission, we are heading for a planet called Jatheia to repair the ship. It is beyond the reach of the Trade Federation.”

“I do not agree with the Jedi on this.” Panaka interrupted gravely.

“You must trust my judgment on this.” The Jedi urged, looking deep into Sabé’s eyes.

Ha! Sabé couldn’t belief the insanity of this plan. To land on the planet of the Mercenary Collective? It was foolhardy to say the least. The entire plan would hinge on luck and hoping they wouldn’t be noticed. Who were they kidding? They would be back in the hands of the Trade Federation within hours.

Not to mention, the people of the Mercenary Collective weren’t the kindest of people. Sabé could still remember the wrenching pain as her leg was crushed by one of those mercenaries. She turned her head and caught Starré’s imperceptible headshake. She too agreed that they shouldn’t be heading to Jatheia.

“Please do not take this the wrong way, Master Jedi, but have you lost your mind?” Sabé could tell she’d taken the Jedi off-guard by his slightly stunned expression at her non-acquiescence to his plan. “The Mercenary Collective is not a group to underestimate. We will not remain unnoticed for long on the planet.”

“There is no other planet within reach, your Highness.”

Sabé turned her focus to the younger Jedi as he spoke. His voice was deeper than she thought it would be. And now that they weren’t under attack, Sabé had time to fully examine the handsome young man. His short, spiky auburn hair was a shade lighter than her own dark auburn locks and he had piercing blue-grey eyes and chiseled features. Sabé couldn’t help but blush as she looked at him, thanking her lucky stars the white face-paint hid it.

“I agree this is a risky plan, but we have no choice.” He said.

Sabé inwardly smacked herself and refocused on the problem at hand. “How long until we run out of power?”

“About two standard hours, your Highness.” The younger Jedi replied. The elder Jedi remained silent and stared at Sabé.

Sabé ignored the man’s intense stare and thought about their options. Two hours didn’t give them a lot of time. There weren’t many habitable planets near the Chommel and Far Xandil Sector, and those that were, weren’t friendly to the Republic. Then Sabé thought of something.

“What about Tatooine? It’s far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation and far less likely we will be discovered.” Sabé continued before Panaka could explode. “Yes, I know it’s controlled by the Hutts, but word won’t get out that we’ll be on the planet as quickly, unlike on Jatheia. What do you think, Master Jedi?”

“A good alternative plan,” The Jedi nodded his appreciation while Panaka grumbled quietly. “But Tatooine is six hours away. We won’t be able to reach it before the hyperdrive fails.”

“Use the Camoryn Wormhole.” Sabé returned. “The entrance is in the Ryndellian Sector near Farstine and lets out near Tatooine. The ship’s navigation charts have the wormhole’s location stored in its memory. There should be more than enough time to make the journey. Send for Lady Voraté the moment we reach the wormhole’s coordinates. She is the only one who has successfully navigated the asteroid field around it before.”

“Very well, your Highness.” The Jedi gave her a mildly questioning look and bowed and made to leave the room.

“Wait.” Sabé commanded. The Jedi aborted their move and turned back to face her. Sabé beckoned to Captain Panaka, who was still by her side and directed him to relay the new plan to the pilot. Panaka hesitated, reluctant to leave her alone with the Jedi, but complied and left the room.

Sabé turned back to the Jedi, who were waiting patiently for her next comment. “I’m afraid that during all the excitement, there was no time for introductions. As you know, I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. May I know your names?”

“Of course, your Highness.” The elder Jedi moved forward and gave an official bow. “I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi.” The younger Jedi moved forward as he was introduced and gave a deep bow.

Sabé blinked in surprise. Qui-Gon Jinn had been a dear friend of her parents when they were a part of the Jedi Order. No wonder she thought she’d recognized him. He looked similar to the photos her mother had shown her, just older and wiser. She nodded her head slightly. “Thank you for coming to our rescue.”

“It is an honor to protect you, your Highness.” Qui-Gon said. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we must make plans for our arrival on Tatooine.”

“Of course,” Sabé nodded her permission. “Inform me as soon as we are within sight of the Farstine asteroid field.”

The Jedi nodded in agreement and swept out of the room, followed by Padmé and the dirty astromech droid. The doors hissed shut and Sabé let out a deep breath and slouched in her seat.

“Well, that was intense.” Rabé said, coming up to sit on the throne’s arm and hug Sabé.

“Are you kidding? It was hilarious!” Starré’s calm exterior cracked and she broke out into laughter. “Reprimanding the Jedi like that! Ha! Their faces were priceless!”

“Their faces didn’t express any emotion, Starré.” Voraté said dryly.

“You have to read the undercurrents, sister.” Starré said. “They were shocked at Sabé’s forcefulness and command.”

“I suppose that’s a good thing.” Sabé preened at the praise and hefted herself out of the chair, trying not to trip on the dress. “They’re convinced I’m the Queen.”

“No doubt about that, _your Highness._ ” Starré mock bowed, still giggling.

“Alright, reign it in.” Rabé said, exerting her command over the handmaidens. “Let’s go to the Queen’s quarters, where we can talk more freely.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Voraté flew them safely through the dangerous asteroid field and returned to the Queen's quarters. Padmé had yet to return from cleaning up R2-D2, so Voraté regaled the ladies with how she flew the ship past the Federation blockade.

“…so I threw him out of the seat and took command of the starship!” Voraté’s eyes gleamed with triumph as she relayed her story to Sabé, Starré, and Rabé. They were sitting on the bed in the Queen’s spacious quarters, still in their handmaiden and Queen garbs, though Sabé had elected to remove her feathered headgear and revert her features back to normal.

“It was no wonder we were getting hit every few seconds. The man was completely focused on the astromech droids and forgot about flying the kriffing ship!”

“We’re lucky to have you, Voraté.” Sabé said, hugging the twelve-year-old.

“Yes, you are.” Voraté said primly, before breaking down into giggles and hugging Sabé back.

“By the way,” Sabé looked down into Voraté’s bright blue eyes. “Are you going to be okay going to Tatooine?”

Voraté’s eyes became shuttered and her grip on Sabé tightened. “I’ll be alright. It’s been four years since I escaped that hell-hole.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Sabé whispered into Voraté’s hair. “I promise.” Rabé and Starré echoed her promises and hugged the girl too.

A few months before the Trade Federation had erected their blockade, Voraté had broken down and revealed her backstory to her fellow handmaidens. As it turned out, Voraté had been traveling with her parents through the Ryndellian Sector when she was two years old and slave traders had attacked her ship, killed her parents, and brought her to Tatooine to be sold as a slave. For six years, she had been forced to repair droids, fly cruisers, and obey her master’s every command. But one day, her master let slip that she came from Naboo, so she worked to deactivate and remove her slave tracker. She succeeded and stole a starship and flew back to Naboo. When she had told the story, the women’s hearts had broken for the twelve-year-old girl who had suffered so much so early in life. Sabé swore to protect the girl then and she’d be damned if she let anyone harm Voraté now.

“So, what should we do while we wait?” Sabé asked softly, when there was no reply from a snuffling Voraté.

“I think there are some cards in the drawers over there.” Starré indicated with her head.

“Sounds fun,” Sabé said dryly as the doors whisked open.

“I’m going to kill you, Sabé Rhydater!” Padmé’s enraged voice cried out.

Sabé squealed and rolled off the bed, chased by Padmé. “I had to do it! I couldn’t show you favor just because you’re the Queen!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to command me to clean a droid!” Sabé looked over her shoulder at Padmé as she ran and smiled. She was worried she had crossed a line, but Padmé’s threats were made empty by the huge smile she wore on her face.

Hampered by her voluminous skirts and a leg that was beginning to ache, Sabé couldn’t stay ahead of Padmé and was tackled onto the bed and tickled mercilessly.

“This is your punishment for demeaning your Queen.” Padmé said primly with an evil grin on her face.

“Ahh! Stop it!” Sabé gasped between laughs. Padmé laughed and dropped down onto the bed next to Sabé. Sabé waited for her racing heart to calm down before asking. “Did I make the right decision, Padmé?”

“Yes,” Padmé said immediately. “It wasn’t smart to stay on Naboo any longer, and as much as it breaks my heart to leave my people when they need me the most, I must speak to the Senate personally, or else there is no hope for us.” 

“And going to Tatooine?”

Padmé frowned. “It’s not ideal, but it’s far better than landing on a planet full of mercenaries. No offense, Starré.”

“I take no offense at that,” Starré waved off the apology. “We would have been caught and traded back to the Federation within an hour of landing.”

“That was my reasoning too.” Sabé breathed easier, glad she hadn’t made a mess of things. She went to rub her leg and waved off a worried Rabé.

“Are _you_ going to be alright, Voraté?” Padmé sat up and tugged Voraté into a hug.

“Yes, I’ll be alright. I would actually like to be a part of the expedition that goes searching for a hyperdrive.” Voraté said haltingly.

“Is that a good idea?” Starré asked cautiously.

“Yes,” Voraté said with more conviction. “I know how the system works and I can direct the group towards the shops least likely to swindle us.”

“Then I’m going with you.” Padmé replied, her face set with determination.

Rabé, Starré, and Sabé all vehemently protested at once.

“Absolutely not.”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“That’s the complete opposite of keeping you safe!”

“Like you said, Sabé, they all think you’re the Queen, not me, so I’m not the target.” Padmé reasoned.

“That’s a flimsy excuse.” Sabé muttered. “Thugs don’t care who you are. They could take offense to how you’re walking down the street and decide to kill you.”

“I’ll be careful. We both will.” Padmé reassured the ladies. “Besides, I’m sure Qui-Gon Jinn will be going, so we’ll stick close to him. Satisfied?”

“Hardly, but if you and Voraté have to go, you have to take all your weapons and always be on your guard.” Sabé countered. “And both of you will be carrying a comm-link so we can contact you.”

“Deal.” Padmé smiled. “Now what do the denizens of Tatooine wear, Voraté?”

Brightened by the idea of new clothes, Voraté disentangled herself from the women’s embraces and raced to the wardrobe. “Definitely not silks, I think we have some simple tunics in the back.” She opened the wardrobe and whistled as she saw a magnificent red, gold, and black dress. “Wow, this is amazing. Isn’t this your creation, Sabé?”

“Yes, it is,” Sabé said proudly. “I almost forgot it was in there.”

“You have to wear this when you address the Senate, Padmé.” Rabé said, impressed with the dignity and power the ensemble emitted. “You’ll knock everyone off their pods.”

The ladies giggled at the thought and resumed their search for clothes appropriate for a mission on Tatooine as Voraté recounted her victorious tale of piloting the ship past the blockade to Padmé. They managed to find two non-descript dark-blue cotton tunics that could conceal their weapons when ship gave a slight jarring motion, indicating they had landed on Tatooine. Padmé and Voraté quickly dressed and left to join the expedition. Sabé shifted her features and reattached her headdress and followed them. They came across Captain Panaka and Obi-wan Kenobi waving Qui-Gon, the Gungan, and R2-D2 down the ramp. The dry heat hit the ladies, a sharp contrast to the humidity of Naboo.

“Wait!” Padmé called out.

Qui-Gon Jinn halted and turned around, looking bemused and annoyed when he saw Padmé and Voraté in civilian garb.

“I ask that you take my handmaidens with you,” Sabé requested, her tone subtly implying it was a command.

“I must disagree with you on this, your Highness. The spaceport is not going to be pleasant.” Qui-Gon said, trying to reason with her.

“I confess I am curious about the planet,” Sabé said, and continued as Qui-Gon started to object again. “And Voraté has experience with this sort of thing. Her knowledge will be valuable for the success of this mission.”

Sabé was sure Qui-Gon wasn’t completely convinced, but he suppressed his objections and agreed.

“Very well, your Highness.” He turned to Padmé and Voraté. “Stay close to me.”

Padmé and Voraté hurried to catch up with the group as they left the ship.

“Just what are you thinking, Sabé?” Captain Panaka whispered into Sabé’s ear, soft enough so the Jedi apprentice wouldn’t hear.

“I tried to stop her, but she insisted. This was the compromise.” Sabé whispered back. “It will all work out.”

Sabé turned and walked back into the ship, ignoring Kenobi’s questioning blue-grey gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please like and leave a review!  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	9. The Long Wait

_Outskirts of Tatooine, Day 1_

Waiting aboard the starship was so boring, Sabé almost wished she could have gone to the spaceport with Padmé and Voraté. Playing cards soon lost Sabé’s interest and she was itching to do something besides sit around. Their people were in danger and they were lounging about, waiting for a solution. Sabé eventually started to pace.

“Sit down, Sabé. There’s nothing we can do to speed things up.” Starré calmly stated, eyes focused on her hand of cards. It was a close match between her and Rabé.

“There must be something we can do! I feel so helpless, just waiting. Ahh! Damn it!” Sabé clutched her leg as it cramped without any warning and sent shooting pains up the limb.

Hands surrounded her and guided her to the bed, removing the multi-layered skirts. Rabé’s soothing voice sounded over her and she felt a hand on her leg. Relief washed through Sabé’s leg and she relaxed, wiping away tears caused by the excruciating pain.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you, Rabé.” The ladies looked at her with worried eyes. “I’m fine, I must have done too much walking today.”

“Indeed,” Rabé agreed. “I want you to stay off your feet for the rest of the day. No arguments… and no more swearing.”

Sabé mutely nodded. “So who’s winning at cards?”

“I’m am!” Starré crowed triumphantly.

“Really?” Rabé’s eyes lit up at the challenge. “I’ll have to remedy that.”

Sabé smiled and rolled over to watch the next card match.

Hours passed and Rabé was eventually crowned the victor. They were putting the cards away and thinking of something else to occupy their time when there was a knock at the door. Sabé grabbed her skirts and headdress from the bed and hopped into the fresher, while gesturing for Starré or Rabé to answer the door.

Sabé heard the door open and a guard spoke. “We have received a message from Naboo. Captain Panaka and Jedi Kenobi are waiting in the throne room.”

“The Queen shall be there momentarily.” Rabé said.

The doors hissed shut and Sabé walked out of the fresher and began to restore her costume. “Do you think it’s a trap?”

Starré’s brow wrinkled as she considered the question. “No matter what the contents of the message, it will be a trap if we respond to it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan Kenobi studied the Queen as she listened to the transmission. Her expression didn’t change, but her hands were clenched among the black folds of her dress. She was distraught at the message and with good reason. Governor Bibble was relaying a tale of woe and death, urging the Queen to contact him. It was a trap, no doubt about it, but the governor could be telling the truth. The people of Naboo could be suffering and dying. The transmission ended, and the portable hologram emitter flickered off. Obi-wan stood up.

“It’s a trick. Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind.” He caught the despair in the Queen’s beautiful brown eyes as he said those words, and his heart went out to her. She was so young to carry such a tremendous burden on her shoulders. This was to protect her, Obi-wan thought to himself as he left the throne room. He went to the cockpit and contacted Qui-Gon to relay the information from Governor Bibble’s message.

“It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace.” Qui-Gon’s voice crackled over the speaker system.

“What if it’s true?” Obi-wan asked, anxiety he dared not let sound in front of the Queen leak into his voice. “And the people are dying?”

“Either way, we’re running out of time.” Qui-Gon said softly before ending the transmission.

Obi-wan sighed and sat back. He really needed to meditate to process everything that had happened that day. When night fell, he would go to the Queen’s empty throne room to meditate and practice with his lightsaber. His Kyber crystal had finally stopped complaining about getting wet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabé sat with Starré and Rabé on the bed in the Queen’s quarters. She had fully divested herself of the Queen’s costume and shifted her features back to normal. She held a comm-link up so Rabé and Starré could both hear Padmé and Voraté. “What’s going on, Padmé?” Sabé asked over the comm-link. Night had fallen, and the expedition group hadn’t come back.

“Don’t worry about us, we’re fine.” Padmé’s reassured them.

“Just peachy!” Voraté’s high-pitched voice called out, making all the ladies laugh.

“A sandstorm hit us, so we couldn’t make it back to the ship. A young boy we met in one of the shops offered to give us shelter.” Padmé continued.

“We’re glad to hear you’re okay.” Rabé visibly relaxed.

“Any luck finding a replacement hyperdrive?” Starré inquired.

“Yes, we found a T-14 hyperdrive generator,” Padmé said and the ladies cheered. “But we’ve run into a complication.”

“Damn,” Sabé muttered.

“The dealer won’t trade the parts for Republic credits,” Voraté supplied. “And we don’t have anything of equal value we can part with on the ship.”

“So we’re stuck,” Sabé muttered. “Why can’t anything go right?”

“It’d be too easy that way.” Starré smirked and nudged Sabé’s shoulder.

“Jedi Jinn has a plan.” Voraté said. “I think we can trust him.”

 “As long as it’s not some hare-brained scheme like going to Jatheia.” Padmé retorted. “We’ll keep you up to date.”

“Good. Any other news?” Sabé hoped there was no more bad news.

“Voraté has a crush…mphhh!” Padmé said, the last part muffled.

“What? Voraté has a crush? On who?”

“Yes, tell us!”

“It’s nothing!” Voraté squeaked, a sure indicator she was lying.

“It’s the young boy who offered us shelter from the storm, Anakin Skywalker.” Padmé hurriedly said, her voice modulating in volume. She must be running around, trying to keep the comm-link away from Voraté, who was probably trying to snatch it from her.

“Ooooo. Tell us more.” Rabé teased. “Is he cute?”

“Oh, stop it, Rabé.” Voraté said, having finally snatched the comm-link from a laughing Padmé. “He’s only nine-years-old.”

“Come on. You’re not one to give your affections lightly. What’s so special about him?” Sabé asked, happy for something to talk about besides doom and gloom.

“…He asked if Padmé and I were angels.” Voraté meekly supplied.

“Awww. That’s adorable.” Starré, Rabé, and Sabé gushed.

“And he’s a mechanic, pilot, and an inventor. He built his own protocol droid and podracer from scratch.” Clear admiration rang in Voraté’s voice.

“It’s like you were destined to meet him.” Sabé remarked. “What are the odds you would encounter him?”

“Pretty slim since we’re here by chance. No one travels to the Outer Rim unless they have to.” Rabé bit her lip as she considered the chances.

“Well, whatever the fates have decided, I’m glad we met him. I’m just so angry he’s a slave.” Voraté’s agreeable voice darkened with bone-chilling rage.

Sabé’s heart went out to the boy who had likely gone through the same horrible experiences as Voraté had when she’d been a slave. “Is there anything we can do for him?”

“Not likely,” Voraté said miserably. “We don’t have any money and even if we did, it probably wouldn’t be enough to buy a hyperdrive and free Anakin and his mother, Shmi.”

“If we can’t come up with a solution before we leave, then I promise we’ll come back and free them after we liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation.” Padmé resolutely stated.

“No, we can’t jeopardize our mission. Naboo must come first.” Sabé could practically see Voraté’s tears dripping down her face. “We’ll return after our situation is resolved.”

“Don’t worry, Voraté. Everything will work out.” Sabé said in a last-ditch effort to keep Voraté from lapsing into despair.

“I know, Sabé. Don’t worry. I’ll stay strong.”

“We both will.” Padmé said. “Slavery is wrong, and I won’t rest until it becomes illegal in the Outer Rims as well as the Republic.”

“Thank you, Padmé.” Voraté softly replied. “I think we’ll go to bed now.”

“Alright,” Sabé said, cursing she couldn’t be there to comfort her youngest sister-in-arms. “Goodnight. We’ll be waiting to hear from you tomorrow.”

The comm-link clicked as it turned off. Sabé calmly placed the comm-link in the dresser before slamming her fist down into a pillow, pummeling it.

“Hey, Sabé! Calm down.” Rabé watched, wide-eyed at Sabé’s aggression.

“I will not calm down!” Sabé seethed, her hair swaying sharply around her as she tried to put her fist through the pillow. Feathers started to fly through the air. “Everything is going to shit. We’re stuck on this kriffing planet and separated, to boot! If now isn’t a time to lose it, when is?”

“She’s right.” Starré said, staring down Rabé when she turned incredulously to her. “We need to let our pent-up aggression out. Let’s go to the throne room and stage a few mock bouts.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Anyone could walk in on us.” Rabé flapped her hands as Sabé and Starré got up and moved towards the door.

“It’s night-time. They’re all sleeping.” Sabé reassured her, throwing on a dark handmaiden robe. “And we’ll lock the door, so no one will walk in on us accidentally.”

“Fine, at least keep your features shifted to look similar to Padmé, just in case.” Rabé grumbled and relented. “I guess I could do with a stress reliever. It’s been a while since I’ve had the chance to pound you two into the ground.”

“Ha! Bring it on.” Starré grinned.

The ladies snuck through the corridors to the throne room. It was empty, as they had predicted. Starré closed the doors and locked it from the inside.

“Alright ladies, how would you like to be beaten? Knives, staff, or unarmed combat?” Starré asked, whisking off her robes and tossing them to the side.

“Unarmed combat.” Sabé unhooked her staff and blasters and put them and her outer robes on the benches lining the side walls of the room. She was eager for some physical contact. “And you’re the one who shall be beaten today.”

“I concur.” Rabé said as she unstrapped her blasters and removed her staff from its place on her forearm. She placed the weapons and her robes next to Sabé and Starré’s.

“Last one standing wins?” Starré suggested, stretching out her muscles.

“Agreed.”

“Absolutely.”

When the ladies were all stretched out, Sabé gave the countdown. “Ready, set, fight!” The ladies walked around, gauging each other. Then all at once, they launched at each other, determined to be the last one standing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan dropped the hydrospanner and swiped his hand across his forehead to remove the sweat beaded there. He got up and closed the engine room. He’d had enough of machines for one day. He’d completely disconnected the useless, malfunctioning hyperdrive from the ship so the new hyperdrive, once they obtained one, would be easily installed.

He headed towards the throne room to do some meditation and lightsaber practice. Qui-Gon said he should aim to meditate at least once a week, if not more, to center himself and stay in tune with the Force. Obi-wan didn’t really see how meditating brought him closer to the Force, but he always felt more centered and calm after meditating. And it wasn’t because he sometimes fell asleep. Obi-wan flushed as he remembered the few times he’d fallen asleep while meditating with Qui-Gon. That had been embarrassing.

Obi-wan came to the throne room doors and halted as the doors didn’t automatically open. Strange. He checked the panel. The door was locked from the inside. What was going on? He pressed his ear up against the near sound-proof door and frowned as he heard faint shouts and banging.

Obi-wan backed up, unclipped his lightsaber, and used the Force to open the door. He barreled into the room, ready to engage the threat, but was met with a peculiar sight. The Queen’s handmaidens were fighting each other in what looked to be a training session. And they were good. Obi-wan watched, stunned at their fighting prowess. He’d seen little Voraté dump the novice pilot onto the floor earlier to take command of the helm. At the time, he thought it was an anomaly. But now, he wondered if all the handmaidens were more talented than they appeared to be.

His presence was soon noticed, and the women paused their fighting and stared at him warily. Obi-wan realized he was staring at them like a fool with a lightsaber in his hand. He quickly traded his bewildered expression for something more Jedi-like and tucked away his lightsaber.

“I apologize, ladies. I didn’t realize you would be needing the throne room this evening…” Obi-wan trailed off as he realized there were three women in the room. Two handmaidens had accompanied Qui-Gon to Mos Espa, which left the Queen and two of her handmaidens on board the ship. One of these ladies was Queen Amidala.

“Your Highness,” Obi-wan said, immediately bowing.

“That’s quite alright, Jedi Kenobi.”

Obi-wan looked up at the woman who spoke. She was beyond gorgeous, a mix between fairy and mortal. In her queenly regalia, this woman was forceful and commanded one’s attention, but without the face-paint and formal costume, she was even more enchanting. Her brown eyes were sparkling with amusement and her rich auburn tresses were securely piled atop her head. Her cheeks were flushed red and her chest was rising up and down quickly from her recent exertions.

Obi-wan cursed himself as he realized he was being a slack-jawed mute again and returned his gaze to her eyes. “I apologize for interrupting you.” Obi-wan turned to leave, but the Queen spoke again.

“You were here for a reason. What was it?” Her resonant voice echoed softly through the chamber.

“I was hoping to meditate and practice with my lightsaber.” Obi-wan confided in the ladies.

“You’re going to train with your lightsaber? Can we watch?” The tall handmaiden asked curiously.

Obi-wan started to reply in the negative but the Queen spoke before he could. “Rabé, we shouldn’t ask that of him. Training is an incredibly personal thing. You wouldn’t want anyone to watch you train, right?”

“Of course I would,” The handmaiden quipped back. “I always win.”

“If you ladies would like to watch, I suppose I could make an exception this time.” Obi-wan conceded, wanting to spend more time in Queen Amidala’s enthralling company.

“That won’t be necessary, Jedi Kenobi.” The Queen replied. Obi-wan felt disappointed, but he didn’t let it show. “Though I won’t say no to a bout.”

Obi-wan hoped he didn’t look as stunned as the handmaidens did. Did the Queen just challenge him to a fight? Her behavior now was such a juxtaposition to the cool, detached, and almost disdainful Queen he thought her to be.

“I couldn’t possibly…” He began.

“I insist,” She insisted, beckoning him into the room. “Or are you afraid I might beat you?”

Obi-wan cautiously walked into the throne room. The doors whisked shut behind him and relocked. How should he play this? He didn’t want to offend her. “Fear is an emotion I do not feel, though I am apprehensive about fighting you. I’ve seen what your handmaidens can do.”

“I promise I’ll go easy on you.” The Queen teased as she raised her fists and dropped into a fighting stance.

Obi-wan’s blood raced as he shucked off his outer robes and placed them on the benches along the side of the throne room. It had been years since he’d engaged in physical combat with his fists, before he was a Padawan, actually. Qui-Gon said it was an uncivilized practice, but who was he to say no to the Queen? Her handmaidens sat on the sidelines, bemused at their Queen’s actions.

The Queen began circling Obi-wan, and he followed suit. Obi-wan dodged as she threw a punch at him so quickly that if he did not have the Force as an ally, he would have been sent reeling back with a bloody nose. Obi-wan hunkered down and opened himself up to the Force, trying to feel what her next move would be. Oddly, he could not feel her presence; it shifted every time he tried to focus on it. He ignored this and threw a punch at her, though not at fast in order to gauge her reaction time. The small Queen dodged his punch and went to clip his jaw with an uppercut. Obi-wan slapped her hand away and then gasped for air as her knee drove into his belly, effectively winding him. He went to grab her arm, but the Queen danced out of reach. She circled him again.

“Come on, Jedi. Stop underestimating me.” The Queen’s eyes danced with mirth and triumph. Obi-wan smiled inwardly. He much preferred seeing the Queen happy rather than full of despair as she had been earlier. If this was what she needed to combat her stress, he would comply.

“As you wish, your Highness.” Obi-wan got his wind back and threw his six-foot frame at the Queen, launching into a modified version of his lightsaber practices.

The Queen deflected all his punches and managed to get a few jabs in, here and there. Obi-wan was still in tune with the Force and he used it to guide his attacks. To his surprise, the Queen kept pace with him, which should have been impossible for someone who wasn’t Force sensitive.

His focus came back into the present as the Queen got a hold of his arm and hefted him over her shoulder, slamming him into the floor. Shit. This is exactly what Qui-Gon meant when he said Obi-wan needed to focus on the present. Or things like this would happen. Obi-wan recovered as the Queen tried to straddle him and punch his head into the ground. He twisted his legs around and used them to propel her away. She flew back a few feet before hitting the ground hard.

Obi-wan Force-leaped back onto his feet and went to attack the Queen again. She had also managed to quickly get up but as she took a few steps forward, she was limping badly, and her face was fraught with pain. Obi-wan’s stomach leapt up into his heart and he dropped his fighting stance. One of the handmaidens stood up and called out to the Queen, worry written all over her face.

“Your Highness, are you alright?” Obi-wan asked as he moved forward, motioning for the Queen to stay still as she took another painful step. He was within a couple feet of her when her stance straightened and an evil grin overtook her face. Obi-wan backtracked to get out of range, but it was too late. The Queen swept Obi-Wan’s feet out from under him and he fell onto his back with a huge thud. She straddled him, and Obi-wan stilled as her forearm pressed tight against his throat.

The Queen leaned down and said with glee. “I win.”

She got off him and offered a hand to help him up. He took it and she hefted him up with surprising strength.

“Are you alright, my lady?” The worried handmaiden advanced on them and hugged the Queen.

“I’m quite alright, Rabé.” The Queen hugged the woman back.

“Are you sure, your Highness?” Obi-wan asked doubtfully. Qui-Gon was going to kill him when he found out about this.

“ _Very_ sure,” The Queen rolled her eyes. “Apparently, I was a little too convincing in my performance.”

“You shouldn’t worry us like that, my lady. All the walking earlier today inflamed your injury. You shouldn’t be taking chances like this.” The other handmaiden chastened the Queen.

Obi-wan watched the women interact, learning the Queen had a bad leg that acted up from time to time. He felt ashamed for throwing her across the room like he had. She was the Queen, for kriff’s sake!

“I apologize for my actions, your Highness.” Obi-wan began, fully intending on delivering a long apology, but the Queen cut him off.

“No need for apologies. This was my fault for pretending I was injured. I wasn’t thinking clearly.” The Queen turned back into her formal self. “Thank you for the bout, Jedi Kenobi. I think we shall retire to our quarters now. We’ll leave you to meditate.”

Obi-wan bowed as the Queen and her handmaidens picked up the robes they’d placed on the benches. He gazed in wonder as she glided out of the room. She sure was something else, he thought with amazement. He slapped himself internally as he thought that. She was the Queen of Naboo, the _Queen!_ And he was a Jedi Padawan. There was no room for thoughts like that in his head. Kriff, he needed to meditate. Obi-wan put his brown Jedi robes back on and sunk to the floor. He breathed in and out, trying to remove all thoughts of the strong, mischievous fairy from his mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What in the world were you thinking!” Rabé hissed like an enraged mother Guarlara as she shoved Sabé onto the bed and channeled her healing power through her leg. “You could have seriously damaged yourself!”

“I’m really fine, Rabé. It didn’t even twinge during the bout.” Sabé assured her. She didn’t try and move away from Rabé’s touch though. The woman looked like she was ready to kill someone.

“Still, don’t scare us like that again, sweetie.” Starré made the bed dip as she crawled over to Sabé and hugged her. “You’re too important to us and we hate seeing you get hurt.”

Sabé was warmed by the heartfelt emotion in Starré’s eyes and she returned her hug with equal force. “I promise I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“Hmmph, yeah right.” Rabé huffed out, but with less anger than before. “That’s as likely as our skin turning purple or you stopping your foul swearing habit.”

Sabé laughed as her bluff was caught. “Alright, no more crazy stunts from now on, then.”

“We’ll hold you to that.” Starré warned. “Let’s get some sleep. We need to be well-rested if we’re going to think of a way to get us off this planet.”

“Let’s take a look at the damaged hyperdrive tomorrow.” Sabé yawned and snuggled under the blankets. “Maybe it can be fixed.”

“Good idea.”

Rabé and Starré joined Sabé under the sheets and the women fell asleep as the day’s tumultuous and tiring events caught up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and likes make me happy! :)  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	10. Hyperdrive

_Outskirts of Tatooine, Day 2_

"What in the world did they do to it?" Sabé breathed out, stunned at the sight before her. The hyperdrive was sitting out of its compartment, completely disconnected from the ship. Frayed wires sprang out of the machine in all directions.

"It looks like it put up a fight coming out of the terminal." Starré remarked, walking around it, gauging the damage. She hooked up a device to a port on the hyperdrive and read the readings. "It doesn't matter, though. It's completely unsalvageable. See this readout?"

She indicated a flat graph on the screen. "Even if we could get it reconnected to the ship, the disperser component is destroyed, which renders the entire machine unusable."

"Can we salvage any components to sell?" Sabé pulled up an engineering bill of materials on a reader, looking at all the components the hyperdrive was made of.

"The power source may be of some value if it's still intact." Starré pondered. She punched a command into the hyperdrive console, but it buzzed back at her and the power source container refused to open. She huffed and took off her outer robes, pushed up her sleeves, and grabbed a hydrospanner. "Give me a second."

Metal screeched in protest as Starré skillfully tore her way through to the center of the broken hyperdrive. She grasped something and withdrew it carefully from the machine, revealing a metal box with an attachment on it. Starré frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rabé questioned.

"See that?" Starré pointed at the attachment. "That's not supposed to be there."

"What is it?" Sabé moved closer, taking care not to get her dress dirtied by the grease and dust drifting down from Starré's hands.

Starré closely inspected it and her frown turned downright thunderous. "It's an energy disrupter. This is why the hyperdrive was leaking."

"Does that mean the rest of the hyperdrive is functional?" Rabé asked, trying to understand the mechanics of what was happening.

"No, without the disperser, the hyperdrive won't work. But it only failed because this power source was tampered with." Starré grimly pried the foreign attachment off. The power source hummed as it came back to life, yellow bars lighting up around the edges. "Without energy running through it, the disperser became corrupted and exploded."

"The hyperdrive was tampered with?" Sabé asked quietly, stunned as the gravity of the situation came into focus.

"Someone on board the ship sabotaged with the hyperdrive and forced us to land here." Rabé said incredulously. "Can you find out who did it?"

"Unlikely," Starré said as she studied the attachment more closely. "This is a standard energy disruptor with a time delay function, available throughout the galaxy. It's designed to activate when a ship goes into hyperspace. There's no telling who bought it or when they put it onto the hyperdrive power source. The person may not be on board this ship, but we'll have to keep our guard up and watch for any more sabotage."

Sabé nodded and handed her a towel to clean her hands. Starré was right. Padmé had hardly ever used the Nubian cruiser since she'd been elected Queen, and she never traveled long distances requiring hyperspace travel. The disruptor could have been placed on the ship long before the Trade Federation invaded Naboo.

The engine doors hissed open and Obi-wan Kenobi walked in. He paused and tilted his head, looking as confused as he had the night before. He is so cute, Sabé thought, suppressing the smile she felt rising to her lips. She had to maintain a Queenly persona. She hoped the white face-paint she was wearing was effectively hiding her blush.

"Good morning, Jedi Kenobi."

"Good morning, your Highness." Obi-wan replied, bowing deeply. "Is there something I can assist you with?" He pointedly looked at the pried open hyperdrive and Starré, who was brushing dust off her robes before donning them.

"Perhaps," Sabé said. "We were taking a look at the hyperdrive to see if it could be fixed. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case. The energy disperser has been completely destroyed. Out of all the components, we thought the power source could be of some value."

Sabé plucked the rectangular power source from Starré and handed it to Obi-wan. He looked it over and pursed his lips, gauging its value.

"You're right. This may be worth quite a bit out here." Obi-wan looked up at Sabé. "I'll mention this to my Master the next time I contact him."

"Very good," Sabé replied and strolled to the door, her black skirts swishing around her feet. She turned her attention to the reader and pulled up the ship's manifest.

"May I escort you back to your chambers, your Highness?" Obi-wan asked.

Sabé halted and turned to Obi-wan, startled by his request. And by the look on Obi-wan's face, it seemed he was just as stunned.

"Thank you for your consideration, Jedi Kenobi. But my handmaidens and I shall be traversing the ship today, searching for any items that may be of value."

"That won’t be necessary. I have already gone through the ship's manifest, your Highness." Obi-wan said cautiously. "I'm afraid there are no items of considerable value on board."

"I am not questioning your thoroughness," Sabé retorted coolly.

"Your Highness," Obi-wan tried to protest again.

Sabé cut him off, annoyance seeping into her voice and somewhat ruining her Queenly persona. "Jedi Kenobi. I refuse to stay sequestered in my quarters, doing nothing. I  _will_  be examining the ship's cargo myself, is that understood?"

Obi-wan nodded and bowed again. "Yes, your Highness."

Sabé swept out of the room, followed by Rabé and Starré. Sabé and Rabé swept down the corridor, discussing the items on the manifest. They halted when they realized Starré was not with them. Obi-wan had gently caught Starré's arm on her way past him, pulling her to a stop.

"Have we met before, my lady?" Sabé heard Obi-wan ask curiously. He was studying Starré's face intently.

"No, we haven't." Starré gently shook off his hand, raised her hood, and caught up to where Sabé and Rabé were patiently waiting.

"Where in the world would you have met Kenobi before yesterday?" Rabé asked.

Starré shrugged. "I don't know. Never mind about that. Calm down, Sabé." Starré placed a hand on Sabé's hand. She was rifling through the documents on the reader far too quickly for her to be reading them. Rabé looked like she wanted to talk more about that odd exchange, but she allowed the topic to change.

"I'm trying to stay calm. I just need to feel like I'm contributing something." Sabé beseeched the two women, hoping they understood what she was going through.

"We understand." Rabé took Sabé's hand and squeezed it gently. "What's first on the list?"

Sabé grinned and looked down at the reader. "The mobile holo-emitters in storage room A."

"Oooh, I've always wanted to get my hands on one of those." Starré said with glee. "Let's go!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabé sighed as she lay next to Rabé and Starré, who had fallen asleep quickly after their exertions that day. Obi-wan had been right. There was nothing of intrinsic value aboard the ship. Sabé tossed and turned, but for some reason, she couldn't fall asleep, so she slowly crawled off the bed and tugged on a dark-colored handmaiden robe. The doors made a slight hiss as she walked out of the room. Sabé made for the throne room, but paused, remembering Obi-wan might be meditating or practicing in there. So instead, she ambled towards the cockpit.

The lights were all turned off, but Sabé didn't mind as she curled up into the pilot's seat. The open cockpit gave her a perfect view of the starry sky. Sabé let her mind relax and drift as she stared up at the sky, all her worries and doubts floating away.

Her eyes were soon drooping, heavy with sleep, but they shot open when the cockpit door hissed open. She heard a man amble forward and quickly shifted her features before glancing over. She saw Obi-wan jump as he realized he wasn't alone in the cockpit.

"Your Highness," he said, bowing.

"Oh, let's dispense with the formalities." Sabé waved her hand dismissively. "It's just the two of us in here. Please, have a seat." She gestured to the seat next to hers. "May I call you by your given name?"

Obi-wan slowly walked forward and sat down, looking at her strangely.

"Yes, my lady."

Sabé gave him a pointed look that promised death if he continued addressing her formally.

"Yes, Amidala?"

Sabé smiled at the poor, confused Jedi. Damn, she was disappointed she couldn't tell him to call her by her true name. She liked the man.

"That will suffice, Obi-wan." She turned her gaze back to the stars. "Did I interrupt your attempt to meditate again?"

"No, I actually just came from the throne room." Obi-wan admitted. "I was going to check the communications before going to bed."

"You should try meditating in here." Sabé recommended turning her head towards Obi-wan. "The stars are so peaceful. It's easy to clear my mind of everything that's going on when I look at them."

Obi-wan turned his gaze skyward. "You're right. The stars do have a serene, calming quality to them." Sabé admired his strong features as he studied the stars; the moonlight accentuated his high cheekbones and the red highlights in his auburn hair. He looked back at her, concern etched in his features. "Did you come here last night too?"

"No," Sabé murmured softly, gazing into his blue-grey eyes. "I couldn't fall sleep tonight. Too many worries, I suppose."

"We will reach Coruscant." Obi-wan insisted. "And you will get a chance to convince the Senate to overturn the Trade Federation's wrongdoings. Don't lose hope."

"I haven't." Sabé reached over and placed a hand over Obi-wan's hand. "But it doesn't stop me from worrying about my people. How old are you, Obi-wan? If you don't mind my asking."

"I'm twenty-one years old. My birthday passed a few months ago." Obi-wan hesitated, obviously curious about her age but unsure of how to bring it up without offending her. He was also looking at her hand like it was an alien tentacle he didn't know how to handle.

Sabé decided to take mercy on the man; she removed her hand and supplied him with the information he sought. "I am seventeen standard years." Well, the true Queen was actually fifteen. Hopefully, Obi-wan didn't know that.

"A rather young age to become the Queen of a planet." Obi-wan replied with a tiny amount of judgment.

"The Queens and Kings of Naboo are typically young." Sabé defended her culture. "We believe our youth are the most pure and innocent and will make the smartest decisions, unbiased by the avarice and stupidity most adults are corrupted by. Our youngest king was King Veruna; he was elected when he was nine years old and he led our people into an era of great prosperity and peace."

"I see." Obi-wan replied, wonder in his voice.

Sabé smiled and continued to regale him with stories of her home-world and childhood. She even asked Obi-wan to tell a few stories of his childhood too. He told her of a time where he used a plant root to turn his creche-mates’ skin purple. He gradually relaxed his stiff posture and sank into his chair. Together, they laughed at the mischief their younger selves had caused. Eventually, they grew comfortable enough to ask heavy questions.

"How did you sustain your leg injury?" Obi-wan inquired.

"There's not much to tell." Sabé considered if she even wanted to tell him. No one else knew about how her leg had been damaged besides her mother and she had only trusted Eirtaé with her story a few years ago.

"Please." Obi-wan insisted, burning curiosity and concern in his piercing blue-grey eyes.

Sabé was touched by his concern for her. She'd never felt a connection like this with anyone before. "It happened when I was eight years old. I was traveling with my mother and we were trying to track down my father. We followed a rumor to Jatheia and went to talk to a warrior in one of the bars by the spaceport."

Obi-wan's face became pinched as she mentioned Jatheia.

"I was on a stool next to my mother, listening intently to the conversation, when a fight at the next table broke out. Before I knew it, I was sprawled on the floor, trying not to scream as this huge ham-fisted alien hammered his fist into his comrade, who happened to land his considerable bulk on my right leg. My mother beat the shit out of both of them and a security guard tossed them out of the bar. The damage to my leg was pretty severe. All the bones were broken, and my hip bone was sticking out of my skin."

Obi-wan looked horrified at this and he took Sabé's hands in his own. Sabé patted him reassuringly.

She continued her story, hiding the fact that her mother healed her. "Luckily, there was a healer present and she managed to heal all the broken bones and restore my leg's function. However, there was some nerve damage she couldn't repair, so from time to time, when I feel stressed or overexert myself, my leg cramps up."

"I can't imagine going through that. It's incredible you had the strength to endure that and keep on going."

Sabé's heart melted at those kind words. "Thank you. I've never told this story to anyone outside my family."

Sabé looked at the timepiece on the dashboard and realized they'd spent most of the night talking. She needed to get back to her quarters before Starré or Rabé realized she was missing. She gave Obi-wan's hand a gentle squeeze in thanks for his company and stood up. Obi-wan stood up hastily too, but he misjudged the distance between their chairs and Sabé found herself flush against Obi-wan's chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Obi-wan yelped and stepped away, worried about Sabé's reaction to his blunder.

Sabé giggled and stepped forward, closing the distance between them and tugged Obi-wan down by his robe's lapel so his face was level with hers. She kissed his cheek and released his robes. Obi-wan stayed where he was, looking more bewildered than ever.

"Thank you for keeping me company." Sabé said, her eyes twinkling with happiness as she stared into Obi-wan's eyes. "I really needed someone to talk to."

With that, Sabé turned and walked out of the cockpit. As she rounded a corner, she caught a glimpse of Obi-wan, who was now sitting in her seat and gazing up at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please like and leave a review.  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	11. Podracing and Gambling

_Outskirts of Tatooine, Day 3_

“You _what_!” Padmé yelled over the comm-link. Sabé, Starré, and Rabé grimaced in discomfort as the high-pitched tone made the receiver squeak. Sabé had told Starré and Rabé what had happened the night before with Obi-wan and they agreed it would be best Padmé knew about it as soon as possible.

Sabé sighed and repeated herself. “I may have gotten overly comfortable with Jedi Kenobi. We had an intimate conversation and I gave him permission to use my first name in private.”

“You gave him permission to use the Queen’s given name, acting as me!” Padmé yelled in disbelief.

“I may have also given him a quick peck on the cheek.” Sabé rushed out. She waited with baited breath for a complete meltdown from Padmé and she didn’t have to wait long. She was surprised the guards didn’t come racing into the room, what with Padmé screaming and hollering loud enough to blow the roof of the ship off.

“I promise it won’t happen again, Padmé.” Sabé said, trying to speak over Padmé’s outraged speech. “I’ll keep in character for the remainder of the flight.”

“No, I don’t blame you for wanting someone to talk to.” Padmé said, quieting down with some urging from Voraté. “You know you can always confide in us, right?”

“Of course,” Sabé placated her, trying to ignore the hurt expressions from the women sitting next to her. “It’s not like I intended to have a heartfelt conversation with him. I was sitting in the cockpit, trying to calm my mind when he came in.”

“Don’t get attached to him, Sabé. He’s a Jedi.” Starré warned, looking very concerned. “The Code doesn’t permit them to have relationships.”

“I know,” Sabé huffed, disappointment welling within her. “Enough about me. Any news on obtaining the hyperdrive generator?”

“Possibly,” Voraté’s high voice came through the comm-link. “Qui-Gon hasn’t told us anything yet, but we think he’s concocting an idea involving Anakin. Be prepared for some insane plan.”

“Noted. Let us know the minute you hear anything.”

The comm-link clicked off and Sabé took in a huge breath and let it out slowly.

Rabé chuckled. “I haven’t heard Padmé blow up like that since she had that screaming match with Beleré during the trials.”

“It’s probably just the stress from the invasion,” Starré reasoned. “I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”

“Well,” Sabé replied. “Until then, let’s stay in here and see if we can crown a new victor of the cards.”

“I’ll take that challenge.” Rabé said happily, grabbing the deck of cards.

Starré remained silent and stared at Sabé with her soft brown eyes, pondering something only she knew about.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jedi Kenobi and Captain Panaka ask that the Queen come to the throne room. There have been some new developments concerning the expedition.”

Rabé informed the guard they would be there soon and closed the door. Sabé tugged on those blasted black skirts and Starré reapplied the white face-paint and centered the headdress.

“What do you think Qui-Gon Jinn has planned?” Sabé wondered.

“I don’t know.” Starré said as they left their chambers. “But I hope it’s better than his idea to land on Jatheia.”

The ladies glided into the throne room, where Panaka and Obi-wan were quietly arguing with each other. Sabé gracefully sat down on the throne while Rabé and Starré positioned themselves behind her.

Panaka gave Obi-wan a vicious glare as they broke apart and turned towards her. Uh-oh, she thought, this wasn’t good. Sabé’s waist buzzed as the comm-link activated. She ignored it as Obi-wan addressed her.

“Your Highness,” Obi-wan bowed. “My Master has developed a plan to obtain the hyperdrive generator.”

Sabé nodded for him to continue, but he paused and uncertainty flashed across his features. Damn, she really wasn’t going to like this.

“We’ve entered into a bet with the dealer of the parts and if we win the podrace, we win the hyperdrive.”

“I’m sorry, Jedi Kenobi,” Sabé said with disbelief, lifting a hand for him to stop speaking. “Did you say… podrace?”

“Yes, your Highness.” Obi-wan confirmed. “A young boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker will be racing a pod he built himself. The dealer has bet the parts we need against the boy winning.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Sabé said, letting disdain and disbelief color her voice. “But podraces are incredibly dangerous and most racers don’t cross the finish line. And since we’re on Tatooine, you must be referring to the Boonta Eve Podrace, which is the most dangerous podrace in the galaxy.”

“Yes, your Highness.” Obi-wan said tightly.

“What did Qui-Gon use to place his bet?” Sabé asked dangerously, already knowing the answer. The foolhardy Jedi had bet this ship.

“This ship, your Highness.” Obi-wan said quietly, breaking eye contact momentarily.

The buzzing on Sabé’s hip grew more intense as Padmé and Voraté doubled their efforts to contact her. Sabé understood their urgency. This was ridiculous.

“I see,” Sabé said dangerously, letting her anger flicker in her eyes. “Leave us.”

Obi-wan bowed and fled the room.

“Lock the door, Captain.” Sabé directed Panaka. After he locked the door, Sabé pulled out the comm-link and activated it.

“Sabé? You’re not going to believe what Qui-Gon has planned.” Padmé’s voice rang into the throne room.

“Oh, I’m going to believe it. Jedi Kenobi just updated us.” Sabé retorted grimly. “What chance do we have at succeeding?”

“It’s a game of chance,” Panaka growled. “and the odds are not in our favor.”

“Gambling is never a wise thing to engage in, Captain, but given the circumstances, we’re afforded little choice.” Padmé argued. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but we may stand a chance at winning this podrace.”

“How so?” Starré questioned.

“The boy, Anakin Skywalker. There’s something special about him.” Padmé said curiously.

“And I’ve been working with him on his podracer. It’s one-of-a-kind, and promises to be very fast.” Voraté added confidently. “This may be our best chance at getting the hyperdrive.”

“That may be,” Sabé doubtfully agreed. “I just wish it didn’t come with the unnecessary stress of wondering if we’ll have a ship tomorrow.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan walked through the empty corridors of the ship, checking everything before he retired. He wanted to get a few hours of sleep before the suns rose. He was examining the panels of storage room C when there was a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a dark robe whisk around the corner. He quietly followed, using the Force to mask the sound of his footsteps. He caught up to the person, who was entering the code to the door of the cockpit. It was Amidala. She entered the room and the doors hissed behind her.

Obi-wan followed after her, but paused at the door as he considered whether he should deliberately initiate another meeting with her. He was becoming far too familiar with the Queen, but he couldn’t help himself. He punched in the code.

He entered the room and immediately tried to halt his momentum as Amidala was standing only a few feet away.

Amidala squeaked as he ran into her and they both plummeted to the ground. Obi-wan twisted so she would fall on top of him instead of getting flattened by his bulk. Amidala reached out to the sides, trying to find purchase to stop her fall. She managed hold of something, but it was an open water container, left by one of the guards. It spilled over them as they landed with a thump. Obi-wan’s Kyber crystal screeched as it got wet yet again.

“I am terribly sorry, your Highness!” Obi-wan tried to get up to help the Queen back to her feet. “I didn’t think you’d be standing so close to the door!”

Amidala put a hand on his shoulder, stilling his movements, and chuckled as she looked down at him. “I was admiring the stars from this position.” She said, gesturing up at the skylight above them. “Are you normally this clumsy, Obi-wan?” She giggled again.

“No, your Highness.” Obi-wan looked up at the disheveled fairy, grinning as he saw he was forgiven. “I am normally much more graceful.”

“I’m sure,” Amidala teased as she got up. As Obi-wan stood up, the Kyber crystal screeched again in unhappiness and Amidala frowned.

“What is that?” Her head tilted and her face crinkled as she concentrated. “I heard it when you bumped into me.”

“Oh, it’s just the Kyber crystal in my lightsaber.” Obi-wan took out his lightsaber and grabbed a cloth from a nearby console. “It hates getting wet.” He wiped it down hurriedly, but then paused. “You can hear it?”

“Yes, wailing like an enraged high-maintenance woman.” Amidala said as she took a seat in the pilot’s chair.

That should be impossible. Obi-wan took the seat next to her, looking at her curiously. “Kyber crystals are attuned to their user and can’t be heard by anyone else, especially not those who aren’t Force sensitive.”

“I suppose I’m special then.” Amidala smirked and gazed up at the constellations.

“You must have some sensitivity to the Force, your Highness.”

“I suppose.” She airily said, glancing at him. “And I thought I told you to call me by my name.” She returned her gaze to the stars. “Why do you suppose I can hear your Kyber crystal?”

Obi-wan considered this. “Well, when Jedi Padawans are ready to construct their lightsabers, they journey to a mountain on Ilum where Kyber crystals are formed. We listen to the Force and follow the call of our Kyber crystal. We bond with our crystal and it powers our lightsabers.”

“Fascinating.” Amidala’s eyes lit up. “What was it like for you?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Obi-wan smiled as he remembered that day. “When I opened myself up to the Force to hear the call of my Kyber crystal, it led me back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I followed it to Master Yoda’s quarters; he’s the Grand Master of the Jedi. He had a Kyber crystal that wanted to bond with me. Everyone was very confused, but Master Yoda handed over the crystal and it bonded with me. It’s been in my lightsaber ever since.”

“That must be an anomaly.” Amidala said. “Has that ever happened before?”

“Only with this crystal,” Obi-wan confirmed. “It called to Master Yoda's former apprentice from the Temple vaults; she left it with him when she resigned from the Order. She used to visit me all the time when I was a toddler in the crèche.” Obi-wan smiled as he remembered the powerful, yet kind woman who was an inspiration to him.

“I suppose it’s only right her Kyber crystal is yours now.”

“I guess,” Obi-wan chuckled. “It’s very temperamental though. Always yipping at me when it’s displeased.”

“Like when it gets a pitcher of water dumped on it.” Amidala gestured to the empty water jug, laughing all the while.

“Exactly.” Obi-wan chuckled with her. His Kyber crystal chose that moment to chime in, sounding like it was laughing too.

The two paused and listened to the crystal’s jubilant tone.

“I guess you can hear my Kyber crystal because it likes you.” Obi-wan mused, blushing slightly. “It’s never done this with anyone else.”

“I’m honored.” Amidala beamed. “You know, I wanted to stay mad at you, but how can I when you gallantly let me crush you when we fell?”

“You hardly crushed me.” Obi-wan countered. “Besides, you should be mad at me. I delivered some pretty shocking news and I ran you over.”

“I’m not happy about pinning our hopes of escaping Tatooine on a nine-year-old boy winning a podrace, but this may be our only chance to get a hyperdrive.” Amidala’s face grew serious.

Obi-wan wanted nothing more than to bring back the happy, spirited woman he knew was inside her. “Amidala,” He began, reaching out to take her hand. Amidala fixed her resigned eyes on his. “Qui-Gon may seem very reckless, but he wouldn’t take a chance like this if he wasn’t sure the boy could win.”

Hope came back into Amidala’s eyes and she placed her other hand over his. Her trust in him warmed Obi-wan’s heart and made his stomach flutter. The light of the rising suns filled the cockpit, making Amidala’s beautiful auburn hair glow. Wait a minute… Obi-wan looked out to the horizon where the suns were rising.

“It’s daybreak. You should get back to your quarters.”

“Hmm.” Amidala said softly, still gazing trustingly at him. She made no move to get up.

Obi-wan shifted in his seat. “Amidala, the suns are rising. Your handmaidens will be looking for you.”

“Oh, right.” Amidala blinked and stood.

Obi-wan also made to stand, but remembering yesterday evening, he blushed and chose to remain seated instead.

“What are you…” Amidala looked at his stiff posture and laughed. “Are you thinking about last night?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan’s blush deepened and he shuffled his feet. Kriff, what was it about this woman that made him feel like an adolescent teenager? He was usually much better at controlling himself. “You’re probably tired of me smashing into you.”

“Not at all,” Amidala’s face brightened with joy and before he could react, she crawled into his lap, thrust her hands into his hair, tugged his head down and kissed him.

Obi-wan’s brain shorted out. As a Jedi, he’d never entertained the idea of being intimate with a woman; attachments were forbidden, and he’d always done well suppressing those feelings. But now, they sprang to the surface and he returned Amidala’s kiss with vigor, wrapping his arm around her and plunging his hand into her soft hair. The world around them seemed to melt away as the kiss went on and on. As Amidala shifted closer to him and let out a breathy moan, Obi-wan hugged her tightly to his chest.

The passionate kiss gradually became less steamy and they broke apart, breathing in some much needed oxygen. Obi-wan touched his forehead to Amidala’s as he caught his breath. Her beautiful brown orbs were bright and slightly dazed and a smile graced her lips. This close to her, he noticed her eyes had gold flecks in them.

The cockpit doors suddenly hissed open and admitted one of the handmaidens, the one Obi-wan was sure he’d met before. Amidala jumped back into her seat, but it was too late, judging by the woman’s incredulous expression. She looked like a mother who’d just caught her child doing something naughty.

“My lady,” She began, barely containing her disapproval. “We were worried when we couldn’t find you. We should be getting back to your quarters.”

“Of course,” Amidala hurriedly stood up, smoothing her mussed hair back into place. “Good day, Jedi Kenobi.” She nodded to him as she glided out of the cockpit.

The handmaiden stayed where she was and eyed Obi-wan. “I was not aware the Jedi allowed attachments now.”

“They do not, my lady.” Obi-wan gulped as he stood.

“I see. Take care of your actions,” The handmaiden stonily said. “The Queen is under enough stress without having to deal with any additional complications.” With that, she stormed out of the room.

Obi-wan inhaled deeply, trying to center himself and make sense of the last few minutes. The kiss with Amidala had been magical, but it couldn’t happen again. She was the Queen of Naboo and he was a Jedi. It would never work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starré refused to keep Sabé’s kiss with Obi-wan a secret from their fellow handmaidens and insisted that Sabé tell Padmé what happened so she wouldn’t be caught off-guard if Obi-wan mentioned it. They ran into Rabé on their way back to their quarters.

“What happened?” Rabé asked, curious about their stony silence.

“I’ll explain when we get back to our quarters,” Sabé bit out.

When they entered their quarters, Sabé sullenly explained what she’d been doing and to say Rabé was displeased was an understatement.

“Are you insane, Sabé? Getting romantically involved with a _Jedi_ while masquerading as the _Queen_? You’re supposed to be the level-headed one!”

“I know, I know.” Sabé groaned as she flopped onto the bed and covered her face with her arms. “I don’t know how this happened! I just feel a connection with him.”

“Come back to reality, Sabé.” Rabé begged her. “Even if he knew you were not the Queen, he’s training to be a Jedi Knight. The Code forbids romantic relationships. It would never work between you two.”

“I know.” Sabé huffed. “It’s not going to happen again, so let it go. Don’t worry, I’ll tell Padmé when she’s back on board.” She glared up at the ceiling, fuming at the unfairness of the world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starré and Rabé let the matter go and the ladies returned their focus to their mission and the hyperdrive generator. The day grew stressful as the ladies waited for word if Qui-Gon’s risky venture had succeeded or failed. The hours dragged on and the women eventually got so revved up that they staged mock bouts in their cramped quarters as they waited for the comm-link to buzz.

“I can’t take this anymore!” Sabé yelled. She dropped her fists and headed for the door. “I need to know what’s going on!”

She gave an oomph as Starré tackled her onto the bed.

“Going out and demanding answers they can’t give isn’t going to do anyone any good.” Starré calmly stated while Rabé murmured in agreed. “The only thing we can do is wait and trust it will work out in our favor.”

“That’s easy for you ladies to say. You’re Force-sensitive.” Sabé complained, fighting against Starré’s strong arms. “I can barely feel the Force.”

“Shhh, calm down.” Rabé soothed her and stroked her hair. “I have a good feeling about this race.”

“Well, I don’t.” Sabé fumed, crossing her arms. “I feel all jittery and uneasy like something horrible is going to happen.”

“I think…” Starré began, but was interrupted at a knock on the door.

Sabé hopped into the fresher while Rabé answered the door.

“Jedi Kenobi requests her Highness’s presence in the throne room.”

“We’ll be right there.” Rabé turned back into the room as the door hissed shut. “It looks we don’t have to wait anymore.”

“Great,” Sabé muttered, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She tugged on the black silk costume, slathered on the face-paint, and secured the feathered headdress. “Let’s go see if we’ve screwed ourselves over.”

“Be positive.” Starré said mildly as she followed her out of the room.

The ladies glided into the throne room where Obi-wan and Panaka awaited them. As Sabé took a seat, Obi-wan greeted her and smiled. Sabé felt a weight lift off her shoulders. If he had bad news, he wouldn’t look so cheerful.

“I’m pleased to report our gamble has paid off, your Highness. Qui-Gon has secured the hyperdrive. The expedition group will be back on the ship within a few hours. We should be off-planet by this evening.”

“I’m relieved to hear that, Jedi Kenobi.” Sabé couldn’t hide the relief in her voice. “Please inform me when the expedition returns.”

Obi-wan bowed the ladies out of the room.

“See?” Rabé said, clutching Sabé’s hand. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Then why do I still feel uneasy?” Sabé asked, confused as to why she felt so anxious.

“You must be worried about Voraté and Padmé.” Starré considered, pursing her lips. “Those feelings will fade when they’re back on board the ship and we’re on our way to Coruscant.”

“I hope so,” Sabé whispered. But no matter how she reasoned with herself that there was nothing to worry about, she couldn’t shake that bad feeling.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The comm-link buzzed as the ladies returned to their quarters.

“Good news, ladies.” Padmé’s relieved voice came over the comm-link. “We have the parts and we’re on our way back to the ship.”

“We heard,” Sabé said. “How did the race go?”

“It was horrible.” Padmé said, deadpanned.

“Oh, stop it. It was amazing!” Voraté interrupted. “Yes, the race was dangerous and he was the only one to cross the finish line, but Anakin was incredible! I don’t think even I could have done half of what he did.”

Hmmm. That was high praise, coming from Voraté, a gifted pilot. She really liked this kid.

“And that’s not all!” Voraté excitedly exclaimed. “I think Qui-Gon is going to free the Skywalkers!”

Sabé stiffened. “How do you think he’s going to manage that?”

“I saw Qui-Gon talking to the dealer we got the parts from, he owns Anakin, when we were bringing the parts into the podrace hangar. I saw the Toydarian toss a chance cube. They were making another bet. The Toydarian was furious at the outcome.”

“I hope you’re right, Voraté.” Sabé bit her lip. That Jedi was going to get them into a lot of trouble. “We’ll talk more when you’re back on board the ship. Safe travels.”

“We’ll see you soon,” Padmé cut off the transmission. Sabé looked at Rabé and Starré.

Starré smirked. “At least the news broke after we found out we have the hyperdrive. If you knew about this new bet beforehand, you probably would have marched off to Mos Espa to confront Qui-Gon.”

“You’re damn right I would have.” Sabé growled. “That man is far too fond of risk-taking.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new hyperdrive was quickly installed into the ship’s terminal by Obi-wan and Voraté. Sabé was glad to have Padmé and little Voraté back in her sight and she couldn’t wait to get off Tatooine. However, they were waiting on Qui-Gon to return from the spaceport, where he was returning the eopies he’d borrowed to drag the hyperdrive to the ship. Voraté was sure he intended to do more though.

“I really think he’s going to free the Skywalkers.” Voraté said, bouncing up and down. “He helped Anakin to sell the pod and the Toydarian was fuming when we went to collect the parts.”

“I hope you’re right, Voraté.” Sabé said, hugging the petite girl close to her, who giggled as she was smothered among the layers of Sabé’s costume.

Padmé chuckled and rescued the girl from Sabé. “Let’s go strap in and prepare for take-off. Qui-Gon should be returning soon.”

An hour passed as they waited for their missing passenger, hopefully _passengers_ , and Voraté and Padmé talked about their adventures in the space-port.

Starré, who had been silent all this time, suddenly stiffened and unbuckled her restraints. She discarded her handmaiden robes, revealing her black fighting gear.

“Starré? What are you doing?” Rabé asked, eyes darting around as she searched for a non-existent threat.

“What’s wrong?” Sabé asked. Dread pooled in her stomach at the dark look on Starré’s face. She’d seen that expression before, and it hadn’t been because everything was fine.

“Take off your costumes,” Starré said gravely, unclipping her songsteel staff from its place on her forearm and activating it to its six-foot length. “You too, Sabé.”

The ladies didn’t question Starré. They got up and discarded their flame-colored robes and Sabé hurriedly wiped off her make-up with a towel Rabé handed her. She tossed the black feathered costume behind the throne, pinned her hair up, and drew her staff.

“Is something wrong?” Rabé inquired, making sure her blasters were positioned correctly on her thighs, holding her staff in one hand.

“Yes,” Starré said as the ship suddenly rumbled to life with no warning and took off. “We’re being attacked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please like and leave a review.  
> Updated: 10/20/2018


	12. Escape from Tatooine

_Outskirts of Tatooine, Day 4_

Obi-wan breathed easier when he finally saw Qui-Gon appear on the horizon. The sooner they left the planet, the better. He was starting to feel anxious as he felt ripples in the Force grow in intensity, hinting at a danger he couldn’t see. As his Master drew closer, he saw a smaller figure running after Qui-Gon. That must be the special boy Qui-Gon had mentioned, Anakin. He didn’t exactly approve they were picking up another stray lifeform, but what could he do? Obi-wan walked back into the ship and directed a guard to tell the pilot to prepare for take-off.

Obi-wan was glad Qui-Gon would be safely back on board, but he was nervous about explaining his attraction to the Queen to his mentor. His thoughts shifted to Amidala and the intimate conversations they’d had. The young Queen had told him about her leg, which she’d never told anyone, and he’d told her about his childhood and the history behind his Kyber crystal. And what about the kiss they’d shared?

Obi-wan’s forbidden thoughts were interrupted as an urchin raced onto the ship and started yelling Qui-Gon was in trouble and wanted them to take-off. Obi-wan and Panaka ran to the cockpit.

“Qui-Gon’s in trouble!” Panaka said. The pilot jumped to attention and quickly started the engine.

“Over there,” Obi-wan pointed. “Fly low.” Sand flew through the air as two figures, one light and one dark, battled… with green and red lightsabers.

The pilot slowly maneuvered the starship over the fighters and Obi-wan directed him to keep a low flight trajectory until he manually retracted the ramp. He ran back out to the entrance bay, followed by the inquisitive boy. Qui-Gon appeared on the ramp looking vaguely disturbed and ran into the ship. Obi-wan sighed in relief and went to the panel to close the ramp. Before he reached it, a dark, menacing hooded figure Force-leaped onto the platform and activated a red lightsaber. It flew towards Qui-Gon and struck at him. Qui-Gon defended against the blow, but was unprepared for the quick kick to the head the creature followed its attack with. He went crashing to the floor, unconscious.

“Qui-Gon!” Obi-wan yelled, activating his own lightsaber. He shoved Anakin back towards the cockpit and stepped forward to engage the hooded menace; the creature parried each of his attacks, slashing strongly. He’d never fought anyone this powerful and fast before. Obi-wan lost his grip on his lightsaber after a particularly strong blow and it clattered to the floor. The creature swung the red beam to slice off his head. Obi-wan leapt back just in time and the creature moved forward to slice at him again, but paused mid-strike. It looked like the creature was studying him, but it was hard to tell since its face was obscured by a dark hood. Obi-wan glanced towards his weapon ten feet away and made to summon it, but the figure thrust its hand out and Obi-wan flew back into the wall. The partially summoned lightsaber slid to a halt at his feet. Obi-wan inhaled sharply and tried to move, but found he could only turn his head; the creature was using the Force to keep him immobilized against the wall. Just how powerful was this creature? How did it know how to use the Force?

Guards rushed in through the door protecting the inner parts of the ship from the harsh Tatooine air and attacked the creature. Blaster bolts flew everywhere as the creature deflected them with its lightsaber. One blast came within inches of Obi-wan’s head and he would have flinched away from it if he could have. Within seconds, the guards were restrained too.

Secured against the bulkhead, Obi-wan could only look on helplessly as the dark figure advanced into the ship, its red lightsaber humming dangerously. His heart beat quickly as he panicked; he tried to calm himself enough to summon the Force to overpower the hold the creature had on him. He’d managed to free a hand when feminine high-pitched screams echoed throughout the ship. Obi-wan’s stomach dropped. The creature had found the Queen and the handmaidens! They were great at unarmed combat, but they wouldn’t last five seconds against the lightsaber-wielding creature. He redoubled his efforts to get free, sweating despite the dry Tatooine air battering at him, but it was useless. Then he halted his efforts, stunned as the dark figure stumbled back into the entrance bay, fending off blaster shots and long silver staffs that somehow could withstand the lightsaber’s beam.

Obi-wan recognized Amidala and the two handmaidens who had stayed aboard the ship, dressed in black fighting gear and wielding the silver quarterstaffs. The two handmaidens who had accompanied Qui-Gon into Mos Espa were similarly dressed and shooting their blasters at the creature whenever they had an open shot. The creature hissed and stumbled as it was hit in the shoulder. The smallest handmaiden took that opportunity to dart forward to grab the creature’s wrist that wasn’t holding the lightsaber and attach what looked like a handcuff to it.

Obi-wan blinked in surprise as he dropped down from the wall. The creature yelled out in fury and swung its deadly blade haphazardly at the tiny handmaiden. Amidala advanced with a war cry and intercepted the clumsy strike and then thwacked the creature in the stomach. The creature’s hood fell off as it stumbled back gasping for breath, revealing a snarling, red-and-black-skinned male with short beige horns crowning his head and hate-filled yellow eyes.

Obi-wan heard one of the women gasp, though he couldn’t tell which. The creature went to attack the ladies again, but Obi-wan thrust a hand out and used the Force to push the creature down the ramp. The horned creature’s red lightsaber deactivated as he fell off the ship. Obi-wan breathed in relief and the handmaidens and Amidala relaxed from their fighting positions and re-holstered their weapons. Qui-Gon stirred from his position near Obi-wan’s feet. Obi-wan moved to go and close the ramp, but he noticed the guards were still restrained against the wall. What was going on? The creature had fallen off the ship!

Obi-wan turned back towards the ramp where the ladies were recomposing themselves and looking curiously at the guards and he saw the creature effortlessly pull himself back onto the ship and take out his lightsaber. He hadn’t fallen off the ship, he’d managed to cling onto the ramp!

“Behind you!” Obi-wan called out, bringing the handmaidens’ attention to their adversary’s miraculous return. He summoned his lightsaber, which had rolled perilously close to the edge of the ramp, and darted forward to engage the creature, but he was beat to the punch. As the ladies scrambled to redraw their weapons, the handmaiden who Obi-wan had thought he recognized didn’t even bother trying to pull out a weapon. She flew forward and tackled the creature, flinging them both overboard.

Amidala screamed and dove to grasp the woman’s arm; she continued to slide towards the edge as the combined weight of the handmaiden and the dark adversary was too much for her. Obi-wan lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slim, strong hands grabbed his boot and they came to a halt. He looked behind him to see that the handmaidens had formed a chain to prevent them from sliding off the ramp.

Obi-wan couldn’t hear the words Amidala was saying over the roar of the wind and the engine, but he could clearly hear the devastated scream she let out as the weight they were holding lessened. Obi-wan pulled her back into the ship and one of the handmaidens lunged for the panel and punched in the sequence to raise the ramp. It finally closed and Obi-wan felt the ship accelerate as the pilot guided them out of Tatooine’s atmosphere and hurtled them towards Coruscant.

Amidala sobbed into Obi-wan’s chest, the sorrowful noises pulling at his heartstrings. He held her tightly and patted her back gently. The handmaidens’ faces paled with shock as they realized one of their own was missing.

“Your Highness,” Qui-Gon said, moving towards them. The guards similarly clamored at their Queen.

“Not now,” Her words were slightly muffled against Obi-wan’s chest. She breathed in deeply before moving out of his embrace. Her face was strained and barely composed. “I’ll be in my quarters for the duration of the journey to Coruscant.”

With that, the dazed Queen ambled away, followed by her equally stunned handmaidens. Obi-wan had never felt more useless in all his life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The women barely made it back to their quarters before they broke down and became inconsolable. They huddled together on the bed, weeping for their lost comrade.

“She’ll be okay. She has to be okay!” Voraté sobbed, trying to convince herself Starré would be alright.

“Even if she survived the fall, I don’t know how she would overpower that creature by herself.” Padmé hiccupped. “This is all my fault. I was the closest to the panel. I should have closed the ramp as soon as it fell overboard.”

Sabé shushed Padmé and held her closer. “This isn’t anyone’s fault. None of us could have predicted the creature would climb back onboard.”

“I could have,” Rabé wept. “I’m Force-sensitive. I should have seen it coming.”

“We can’t change what happened,” Sabé said shakily, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. Her face reverted back to her own as her concentration lapsed. “And we can’t lose hope. If anyone could survive a fall like that, it would be Starré. If anyone could best that creature, it would be Starré. So until we hear otherwise, we assume she’s still alive, okay?”

The others murmured in agreement, but Sabé could hear that they thought it was a long shot. The creature had easily subdued the Jedi and _they_ had only won because they’d caught the creature by surprise and Starré had tackled it overboard. What chance did any of them have against the creature if they were to fight him one-on-one? Even Sabé had her doubts.

Their uncontrollable sobbing eventually lapsed into silent weeping. They huddled together and refused to let each other go, hanging on to the distant hope their sister-in-arms was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	13. Appealing to the Senate

_3 Standard Days Later – 6 Standard Hours from Coruscant_

Night had fallen, or what constituted as nighttime for the crew, and everyone was catching up on rest before they entered Coruscanti space. Sabé shifted her features and snuck through the corridors to the cockpit. She needed to get away from the suffocating atmosphere permeating the quarters she shared with Padmé, Rabé, and Voraté.

She crept past the common area where Anakin was sleeping and smiled. Voraté must have felt the same as her because the girl was curled up next to Anakin, who was hugging her like a teddy bear. They really did make an adorable duo. Sabé quietly continued past them and walked into the cockpit.

“This area is off-limits… oh, I apologize, your Highness.” Their young pilot jumped up and bowed to her. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, pilot,” Sabé’s mind raced as she thought up an excuse for him to leave the cockpit. “Let me take over for a few hours while you go and get some sleep.”

“I couldn’t possibly…” He protested.

“I insist,” Sabé walked towards the pilot. “You’ve been piloting the ship for three days straight. I need you fresh when we enter Coruscanti space.”

“I… yes, your Highness.” Pilot Olié stood and nervously glanced between her and the console.

“Do not worry, Pilot Olié,” Sabé chuckled slightly at his comical expression. “I know how to pilot my own vessel.”

“I will be back in a few hours, your Highness.” He bowed. “Please don’t hesitate to comm me.”

Sabé smiled at him as he bowed his way out the door. The cockpit was finally empty. She sat down in her usual chair and looked out the window. The blurry view of the stars generated by hyperdrive travel had the same calming effect as the stationary stars on Tatooine. It wasn’t quite the same, but Sabé felt all the tension that had built up over the past week drift away.

She glanced down at the controls and punched in a command, changing their trajectory by a few degrees. They’d been drifting off-course slightly, so it was a good thing she’d sent the pilot to get some rest. Sabé watched as the stars flew past the ship, feeling more and more at peace as the hours passed. She jumped as the doors hissed open suddenly and she looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Obi-wan walked in and halted as he saw her at the helm.

“Where’s the pilot?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“I sent him off to get some sleep a few hours ago. He’ll be back soon.” Sabé grinned at Obi-wan’s thunderstruck expression. He was so adorable when he was confused. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I could ask you the same thing, your Highness.” Obi-wan took the seat next to hers.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Sabé responded. “And why so formal all of a sudden?”

“It’s inappropriate for me to use your given name, even if you have ordered me to do so.” Obi-wan said as if he were reciting from a textbook.

“You told Qui-Gon about our interactions.” Sabé guessed.

Obi-wan nodded. “Yes, a Jedi Padawan shouldn’t keep any secrets from his Master. And he didn’t tell me anything I didn’t know already. I… we shouldn’t meet like this anymore.”

Sabé’s heart dropped. She knew it had been foolish, establishing a connection with this Jedi, but she didn’t want to lose Obi-wan. “I know what I feel for you isn’t one-sided, Obi-wan. I’ve felt a connection with you ever since we traded blows in that mock fight.” She put a finger against his lips as he tried to protest. “But I agree with you. We shouldn’t have engaged in any of it, the bout, the conversations, the kiss… but we did. I know nothing can come of it, but I hope we can be friends?” Sabé raised her eyebrows and gazed hopefully into his beautiful blue-grey eyes.

Obi-wan hesitantly smiled and nodded. “I would like that very much… Amidala.”

They grinned at each other in happiness before Obi-wan spoke again.

“In the spirit of friendship, do you mind if I ask after your wellbeing? No one has seen you since we left Tatooine.”

Sabé sighed as her worry for Starré came back in full force. “I’m doing well enough. Losing my handmaiden and friend has been a harsh blow, but I can’t afford to fully break down and mourn her. I have to remain strong for my people; their lives depend on convincing the Senate to help us.”

“I am so sorry I couldn’t save her.” Sabé looked sharply at Obi-wan as he said this. “I should have stopped that creature when it boarded and spared you this pain.”

Sabé hushed him and raised a finger to stop his apologies. “You did everything you could. We underestimated the creature’s power and that miscalculation came back to bite us. My handmaiden is a hero for tackling the creature as she did. There’s nothing more we can do, so we should focus on the present and the future.”

“Thank you, I needed to hear that,” Obi-wan sniffed, smiling at her. “We’ll be arriving at Coruscant soon.” He said, looking at the console’s readings. “You should probably head back to your quarters.”

“Yes, the pilot will be returning soon.” Sabé rose and made to walk out the door, but paused and turned back to Obi-wan. “In case I don’t get a chance to talk to you again, thank you for protecting me and being my friend. You have no idea what this has meant to me, having someone besides my handmaidens to confide in.”

“I’m honored, Amidala.” Obi-wan rose and smiled at her. “I hope we will meet again.”

Sabé grinned and exited the cockpit, her heart lighter than it had been in years.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the starship entered Coruscant’s vicinity, the ladies bustled about to get Sabé redressed into the black outfit, which was mildly crinkled from all the punishment it had received over the past week. Luckily, the feathers covered up the creases, so Sabé would still be presentable. They had decided she would continue her façade as the Queen so the Jedi and Anakin wouldn’t notice anything amiss, and Padmé could quickly get dressed to address the Senate. They busily packed the wardrobe and gathered their notes on the speech that Padmé would make, trying not to remain idle. There was a chance Starré was still alive, and they couldn’t afford any more time to mourn her. Their people and planet were still in danger and everything depended on Padmé’s address to the Senate. The ladies braced themselves as the ship thudded as they landed on Coruscant.

“Time to go, ladies.” Rabé packed the last items of the wardrobe into the portable suitcases.

Sabé rose and silently glided out the door, followed by Rabé, Voraté, and Padmé. They left the luggage at the ramp for the guards to bring into their new quarters in the Galactic Senate building. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were waiting for them, along with Captain Panaka and that odd Gungan. Obi-wan gave Sabé a questioning glance and she subtly smiled back, letting him know she was alright. His stiff posture relaxed slightly, and he nodded before following Qui-Gon down the ramp.

“What should I do?” A high voice asked. Anakin was standing off to the side, awkwardly watching the proceedings.

“Follow the Jedi, Anakin.” Voraté said, smiling at the boy she so obviously had a crush on. “We’ll be right behind you.”

“Ok!” He yipped and hurried down the ramp to catch up to the Jedi.

Sabé chuckled at his enthusiasm and schooled her expression before following Anakin. Oddly, her leg did not twinge one whit; in fact, it hadn’t bothered her since she’d faced off against the red-and-black-skinned creature.

She glided down the ramp and advanced towards Senator Palpatine and a man who she could only assume was Chancellor Valorum. Ahead of her, the Jedi bowed to the two men and then stepped aside, allowing her to walk up to the politicians.

“It is a great gift to see you alive, your Highness.” Senator Palpatine bowed slightly as she came forward. “With the communication breakdown, we’ve been very concerned. I’m anxious to hear your report on the situation.”

Sabé remained quiet and unmoving. Palpatine continued his speech.

“May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum.”

The distinguished white-haired statesman addressed her in a dignified tone. “Welcome, your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person.”

Sabé decided she liked Valorum. He had the look of a man who was confident in himself and in his abilities to persuade people. “Thank you, Supreme Chancellor.” Sabé moved forward and Valorum and Palpatine fell into line beside her.

“I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I’ve called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position.” Valorum urgently said.

Sabé’s estimation of Valorum grew with each step they took. Perhaps they would find appealing to the Senate not an impossible task as they’d thought.

“I’m grateful for your concern, Chancellor.” Sabé paused and looked directly at Valorum, allowing her words to carry the proper emotion. He nodded at her and gestured for her to continue to their transportation. Sabé continued on to the speeder with her Nubian escort. Palpatine started talking about Senate procedure, to which Sabé nodded along. She briefly heard Padmé calling for Anakin to join them. Sabé stepped into the back of the cruiser, followed by the handmaidens and guards, while Anakin and the Gungan took the seats in the front.

“The Queen be grossly nice, mesa thinks. Pretty hot.”

Sabé narrowed her eyes as she caught what the Gungan murmured to Anakin. What an absurdly strange thing to say. Just what would he have to gain by making that statement? Sabé dropped that train of thought as Panaka engaged her in a conversation about her security detail, but she made a note to keep an eye on the Gungan. Something wasn’t right about him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight to the Galactic Senate living quarters was short and uneventful. The ladies quickly filed into the building, followed by the guards with their luggage.

“Here are your quarters, your Highness.” Senator Palpatine bowed to Sabé. The guards quickly put the luggage within the chambers. “I am going to confer with Chancellor Valorum and confirm when the special Senate meeting will take place. I will return within fifteen minutes.”

Sabé acknowledged him with a regal nod and swept into her chambers. The doors whisked shut behind the ladies and they immediately exploded into motion.

“Hurry! Get my dress out of the luggage and help Sabé out of her dress!” Padmé directed Rabé and Voraté. “We only have fifteen minutes to look presentable.”

Voraté tugged the delicate light grey dress and fan-like headdress with delicate white lace, as well as the garnet red handmaiden robes, out of their luggage and set them gently on the bed. Rabé and Sabé ripped off the black dress together while Padmé scrubbed off Sabé’s makeup.

Within a couple minutes, Sabé was restored to her normal self. She reverted her features back to normal and twisted her hair into a simple bun. She waved off Rabé, Voraté, and Padmé as they continued to fuss over her.

“Get Padmé into her gown. I’ll get the makeup.” Sabé raced over to their luggage to retrieve the makeup kit.

“Eek!” Padmé squeaked. Sabé turned and saw she’d gotten her head stuck in one of the sleeves in her rush to put on the dress. Sabé smiled and disentangled her.

“We don’t need to rush that much, sister.” Sabé chuckled, greatly amused.

Padmé laughed with her and slowed her movements down. It took them ten minutes to get Padmé into the dainty dress, pin up her hair, and attach the headdress. There was a buzz at the door and a guard’s voice came over the comm.

“Your Highness, Senator Palpatine is awaiting your presence in the central common room.”

The women’s eyes bugged out. Padmé was dressed, but they weren’t! They ripped off their flame-colored robes and hurriedly dragged on the new garnet robes with deep cowls. Within thirty seconds, Sabé, Voraté, and Rabé were ready. They rushed to the door and crossed the hall to the central common area where Palpatine was waiting for them.

“Your Highness,” Senator Palpatine bowed as they entered the room. “The special Senate meeting will commence within two hours. I trust you have prepared a speech?”

“Of course, Senator,” Padmé’s conversion from bubbly scamp to cool-headed Queen was instantaneous. She arranged herself delicately on the couch, and Sabé, Rabé, and Voraté moved to stand by the window behind the couch. “Do you foresee any complications in convincing the Senate to side with us?”

Palpatine sighed and started to pace. “I’m afraid the Republic is not what it once was. There is no civility, only conflict. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good.” He took a deep breath and faced Padmé, looking downtrodden. “I must be frank, your Highness. There is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion.”

That couldn’t be true, Sabé fumed. They couldn’t have gone through so much trouble and strife to hit a dead end now.

“Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope.” Padmé countered coolly.

“If I may say so, your Highness,” Palpatine softly replied. “The Chancellor has little real power. He is mired by baseless accusations of corruption. The bureaucrats are in charge now.”

“What options have we?” Padmé asked.

“Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor, one who could control the bureaucrats and give us justice.” He paused and considered his next words before speaking. “You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.”

“He’s been our strongest supporter.” Surprise and a hint of dismay leaked into Padmé’s voice.

Sabé wasn’t surprised by Padmé’s loss of emotional control. To attack the one person who was willing to help them?! It was lunacy.

“Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the Courts.”

“The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate.” Padmé replied with a hint of dismay. “Our people are dying, Senator. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation.”

“To be realistic, your Highness.” Palpatine pleaded gently and stopped pacing. “I think we’re going to have to accept Federation control for the time being.”

Sabé could practically feel the rage within Padmé and the other handmaidens at the statement. How _dare_ he say something like that!

Padmé betrayed no emotion as she replied to his callous remark. “That is something I cannot do.”

“Naboo’s fate has not been decided yet, your Highness. The Senate may yet side with us.” Palpatine’s eyes narrowed slightly at Padmé’s stubbornness. “I beg you to consider my remarks while addressing the Senate.”

Padmé stared at him with quiet disdain.

“I will return within an hour to accompany you to the Senate.” Palpatine bowed to Padmé and left the room.

“How dare he,” Padmé whispered. She trembled with suppressed rage. “How _dare_ he suggest I accept our people’s suffering.”

“He doesn’t live on Naboo anymore,” Sabé sat down on the couch and hugged Padmé. “He has no idea what it’s like there.”

“Even so, he should understand why I cannot sit here and do nothing.” Padmé’s brown eyes filled with fury and her hands clenched and twisted the ornate grey fabric of her costume.

Rabé sat down on Padmé’s other side and gently disentangled her hands before she could do any damage to the dress. “We haven’t lost yet. We’ll consider our options if our plea to the Senate falls flat.”

“We should start getting you ready,” Voraté quietly insisted. She led them back across the hall to their quarters and into the sleeping area. She pulled off Padmé’s headdress and started combing her long, brown tresses. “We don’t have much time before we have to leave for the Senate rotunda.”

“Right,” Steel returned to Padmé’s voice and character. “Sabé, you made the costume. How does it work?”

“It’s relatively simple.” Sabé rose and dragged over the luggage that contained the outfit. “The scarlet underdress works the same way any dress would, there’s a dark red outer robe that goes over the underdress, and the shoulder pieces are attached under the overdress after you’ve put on both pieces of clothing.” Sabé pulled out the aforementioned pieces and put them on the bed. She held up the headdress and glanced between it and Padmé. “We will need some time to weave your hair into this headpiece though.”

“Let’s get to work then.” Padmé smiled as she beheld Sabé’s masterpiece. “Underdress first, and then the headpiece.”

“Yes, my lady.” Sabé grinned and unbuttoned Padmé’s current white-grey gown.

The handmaidens traded their garnet robes for the dark violet robes Sabé insisted they wear to supplement Padmé’s gown. Sabé and Rabé quickly got Padmé into the heavily decorated red underdress while Voraté refreshed Padmé’s makeup. Sabé got to work on weaving Padmé’s hair into the headdress. It was a difficult process, but the end result was exactly as impressive as Sabé had imagined it to be. She attached red decorative pieces to the ends of Padmé’s plaits and placed the golden insignia of the Naboo royalty in the center of the headpiece, right above her forehead.

“Now the overdress.” Sabé lugged the heavy piece of clothing over and helped Padmé into it.

“Wait!” Rabé yelled.

“What is it?” Sabé jumped and looked around warily for a threat. Her right hand slid towards her blaster.

“I can see Padmé’s songsteel staff.” Rabé pointed at Padmé’s lower back. Sure enough, the weapon formed a protrusion on the formfitting material.

“Damn it.” Sabé muttered. “Padmé, can you go without the staff?”

“These handmaiden robes don’t show your staffs, do they?” Padmé picked at Sabé’s dark violet robes.

“I don’t believe so,” Voraté said as she twirled before them.

Sabé carefully scanned her and shook her head. “I don’t see it, nor any of your other weapons.”

“Good, then remove my staff. I can go without it for a few hours.” Padmé directed.

“Okie-dokie.” Sabé grinned before hiking up the multiple layers of Padmé’s gown.

“What the…!” Padmé shrieked.

“No time to take off everything! It might ruin your hair.” Sabé giggled from behind Padmé. She quickly removed the staff from the belt on Padmé’s waist and tugged the skirts back into place.

“Was that really necessary?” Padmé asked coolly, her blush apparent even under the dense white face-paint. 

Sabé giggled in response and tossed the staff into their luggage for safe keeping. Their attention was diverted from their preparations as there came a buzz at the door and the guard’s voice rang throughout their quarters over the comm link. It couldn’t be time to go yet!

“The boy is here to see Padmé and Voraté.” He said.

The handmaidens shared a glance and raised their hoods as one. Padmé nodded to Voraté to go let him in. She gave Padmé a sharp glance before complying. Sabé repositioned the dress so Padmé wouldn’t step on it when she walked and then absentmindedly went to grab the earrings from the luggage. Rabé, who was folding the flame-colored handmaiden robes, turned sharply towards her and shook her head vehemently. Too late, Sabé realized her mistake as the door opened and admitted Anakin.

“Hello Anakin. I’m sorry, but Padmé is not here right now.” Voraté’s soft voice carried throughout the quarters.

Before Sabé could signal her to stop, Padmé walked to the archway to the common area. “Who is it?”

“Anakin Skywalker,” Voraté said with a floating feeling. “To see me and Padmé, your Highness.”

Sabé cursed as Padmé came into Anakin’s view. Shit, shit, _shit!_ The boy was sure to notice all the handmaidens were present and accounted for. She tried to fade into the background as much as possible, hoping the boy wouldn’t notice her.

“I sent Padmé on an errand.” Padmé said, oblivious to the fact their entire ruse was about to be discovered.

“I’m on my way to the Jedi Temple, to start my training… I hope.” Anakin smiled and shuffled his feet as he talked to the Queen of the Naboo. “I may never see Voraté or Padmé again, so I came to say goodbye.”

Padmé’s voice softened with compassion. “We will tell Padmé for you. We are sure her heart goes with you.”

“Thank you, your Highness.” Anakin bowed and Padmé walked back into the sleeping area.

Sabé relaxed slightly as Anakin paid no mind to her and started saying his goodbyes to Voraté. She breathed a sigh of relief as Anakin left their quarters.

Rabé chucked the last of the robes into the luggage and rounded on Padmé. “You’re incredibly lucky Anakin didn’t notice there aren’t any missing handmaidens!”

“What do you mean…” Padmé gasped as she realized what had just happened. Rabé, Sabé, and Voraté had been in full view of Anakin and she had walked in and showed herself. “He must have been distracted. He seemed very excited about becoming a Jedi.”

“Or maybe he forgot Starré went missing.” Sabé muttered, a drop of sadness entering her voice.

“Well, we got lucky either way.” Voraté said, dropping her ethereal tone. “I glad he came by to say farewell.”

“Me too,” Padmé fiddled with her hem. “It may be the last time we ever see him.”

Sabé hummed in agreement and finished attaching the earrings to Padmé’s ears. Her shoulders drooped slightly as she recalled that _she_ would likely never see Obi-wan again.

Rabé hugged Voraté and glanced at the timepiece. “We have about five minutes left. Let’s get the shoulder pads on.”

Sabé leaped up and grabbed the pieces. “Don’t move, Padmé.” She gently attached the shoulder pads under the overdress and smoothed down the ensemble to remove any wrinkles. “Perfect, the Senate won’t know what hit them.”

Padmé moved to the full-length mirror and examined her ensemble. “I do strike a rather impressive figure, don’t I?”

“You look damn intimidating,” Rabé complimented. “Every inch a Queen. They’ll have no choice but to listen to you.”

Padmé beamed and looked at the timepiece. “Are you ladies ready to go?” They only had a few minutes before they had to leave.

Rabé and Voraté answered affirmatively, but Sabé shook her head.

“I’m staying here.” Sabé continued before Padmé could override her decision. “There’s always a chance my hood could be knocked down and then it’ll be painfully obvious I’m not ‘Padmé’. We can’t risk it. Besides, you’ll look more presentable with two handmaidens, rather than with an uneven formation of three handmaidens.”

“I suppose…” Padmé bit her lip, hesitant to leave a friend behind. “Are you sure you’ll be okay here?”

“Yes, I’ll watch the session from here.” Sabé pointed at the holoprojector on the common room table.

There was a buzz and Captain Panaka’s voice came over the comm link. “Your Highness, the transport is here to take you to the Senate.”

“Good luck, stay strong.” Sabé gripped Padmé’s hands tightly. “Convince them to help us.”

Padmé’s eyes brightened with fierce determination and she straightened her shoulders. “I will make them listen.”

Rabé, Voraté, and Sabé raised their hoods and the trio glided out of the chambers, where Panaka and Palpatine were waiting.

As the doors hissed shut, Sabé breathed out and shucked off her handmaiden robes. She wouldn’t need them for a while. She plopped ungracefully onto the couch, propped her feet up on the table, and turned on the holoprojector. The device projected full-color images onto the wall in front of the couch. There were several stations playing and Sabé quickly flipped through the channels to find the transmission for the Senate meeting.

She finally found the correct channel and marveled at the enormity of the Galactic Senate Chamber. There were hundreds upon hundreds of rotund pods attached to the dome-shaped walls. Senators and delegates were just beginning to enter their respective pods and commentators were voicing their opinions through the holoprojector.

“…this Senate meeting is rather special since the Queen of the Naboo is expected to give a speech to plea for the Senate to intervene and halt the Trade Federation’s invasion of her planet.” The commentator’s face wasn’t featured on the viewscreen, but his voice was well-polished and professional.

“The Queen arrived on Coruscant this morning,” Another commentator’s voice cut in, this one female and a little nasal. Footage of their arrival popped up on the screen. Sabé analyzed the video and was shocked to see how well their ruse was working. If she hadn’t known otherwise, she’d have said the woman on the screen in the black feathered dress was Padmé. “As you can see, the young Queen looks stunning in a somber black feathered gown, her ensemble augmenting the tragic situation of the Naboo. However, as young and inexperienced as she is, she may not be able to sway the Senate to her side.”

The male cut in. “That may be, she is only fifteen standard years old. She’ll need to appear older and demand respect and attention to persuade the Senate to hear her cause.”

Sabé grinned. Just wait until they saw Padmé’s new costume.

The commentator paused, as if listening to something. “…I’ve just received word Queen Amidala has arrived at the Galactic Senate Chambers.” The footage switched back to the holocameras in the Senate, focused on the Naboo pod. “The Naboo delegation should be stepping onto their pod any second.”

Senator Palpatine came into view, followed by Captain Panaka.

“Here is Senator Sheev Palpatine of the Naboo.” The male reported. “His word carries considerable weight in the Senate, and you can bet he will be using that power to the Naboo’s advantage today. Ah, and here is the Queen… oh my.”

Padmé walked onto the pod with all the grace and dignity of the powerful Queen she was. Her ensemble was gorgeous on the holocam and it emitted power and demanded respect from all who gazed upon it. Rabé and Voraté’s violet handmaiden robes looked perfect and focused attention on the Queen.

“Holy f…” The female commentator’s curse was covered by a bleep. “This is a surprise. Just look at that ensemble! The large shoulder pads, the elaborate hairstyle, the decorative robes. She appears elegant and powerful at the same time. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone successfully pull off this kind of fashion choice. She may just stand a chance!”

“I have to agree with you on this, Mora.” The male sounded wispy and stunned. “But I think we’ll be watching Senator Palpatine use his political clout to get the results they desire from the Senate.

The commentators quieted down as Chancellor Valorum podium rose in the center of the chamber, signaling the Senate session was starting.

“A special Senate meeting has been convened today to address a pressing issue plaguing one of our esteemed delegates.” Valorum’s voice echoed throughout the rotunda. “The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo.”

Palpatine brought the Naboo pod floating down into the chamber to hover near the Supreme Chancellor’s podium.

“Supreme Chancellor and delegates of the Senate,” Palpatine’s deep voice rang throughout the chamber, confidence and power imbued in it. “A tragedy has occurred and started right here with the taxation of the trade routes and has engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation.”

“This is outrageous! I object to the Senator’s statement.” The Trade Federation pod flew down and hovered next to the Naboo platform.

“This is where it gets tricky.” The male commentator said quietly while the Chancellor berated the Trade Federation for speaking out of turn. “Senator Palpatine has an uphill battle to combat Senator Lott Dod.”

He was interrupted by Palpatine’s next words. “To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of the Naboo to speak on our behalf.”

“Did he just…?” The female commentator whispered, her words nearly drowned out amid the murmurs from the Senate delegations.

“Yes,” The male commentator said with wonder. “He just handed the fate of the Naboo over to Queen Amidala. Now we’ll see if she is as resourceful as she appears to be.”

“Shut up!” Sabé yelled at the holoprojector. They had better not cover up Padmé’s speech with their useless comments.

Padmé stepped up to the head of the pod. “Honorable representatives of the Republic. I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade…”

“I object! There is no proof!” The Trade Federation representative rudely interrupted. Sabé cursed his leathery hide while Padmé flicked her eyes over to the Trade Federation pod. A spark of rage momentarily glimmered in her eyes before vanishing. “This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth!”

“The congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate of the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed.”

Sabé fumed as the Malastare delegates publicly sided with the Trade Federation. How dare they ignore the truth right in front of them. Did they think that Padmé, the Queen of the Naboo, had come all this way just to spout lies?

Chancellor Valorum wasn’t intervening in the conversation at all. He’d been interrupted by his aides and was now conferring with them. Sabé’s heart dropped. This didn’t bode well. She glanced back to the Naboo platform, where Palpatine was whispering something into Padmé’s ear. Padmé’s face gave nothing away, but her eyes told a different story. They would get no help from the Senate this day.

“The point is conceded.” Valorum’s voice was heavy with defeat. “Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?”

No… Sabé couldn’t believe it. Valorum was their strongest supporter. Why wasn’t he helping them?!

“I will not defer,” Padmé’s words rang strong and full of steel and suppressed anger and sorrow. “I’ve come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now! I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee.”

“Whoa, Queen Amidala means business! Perhaps Senator Palpatine was right to let her speak instead of him.” The male commentator was so stunned by this turn of events, he was losing his impartial tone.

“If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed.”

“Oh my stars, is she going to do what I think she’s going to do?” Mora was so shocked, she was barely able to choke out the words.

Sabé nodded, stunned it had come to this.

Padmé’s tone was resolute, yet sad. “I move for a vote of no confidence… in Chancellor Valorum’s leadership.”

Valorum sat down heavily, unable to believe Padmé’s betrayal. All around the rotunda, the delegates were beginning to scream for a vote to elect a new chancellor.

Sabé switched off the holoprojector. The Senate would change now, perhaps for the better, but not in enough time to help the Naboo. She stood up and put the violet handmaiden robes back on. Padmé would need comforting when she came back. As strong and unbreakable as she looked on the outside, she was still fifteen years old and an unbelievable amount of stress burdened her. Sabé knew that better than anyone; she’d carried the full weight of that responsibility for a short while. Adding betrayal and failure on top of that would be enough to break anyone.

Sabé grabbed the makeup removal wipes and a different black ensemble from their luggage for Padmé to change into when she came back. She directed the guard protecting the Queen’s quarters to send for some food for the Queen and her handmaidens to eat upon their return.

Sabé had just gotten the food situated on the tables next to the bed in the sleeping area when the doors hissed open, admitting Padmé, Rabé, and Voraté. Voraté locked the door and Padmé started to sob, her shoulders heaving with each breath she took. The tears rolled down her face, leaving tracks in the white face-paint. Sabé went to her friend and hugged her tight, letting Padmé know it was alright to break down. Padmé did just that, dissolving into a blubbering mess. Voraté gently removed Padmé’s clothes, armor, and weapons, leaving her in the black tunic, while Rabé released Padmé’s brown hair from the headdress contraption and removed her streaky makeup. When they were finished reverting Padmé back into herself, Sabé tugged her over to the bed. Padmé curled up against Sabé, never stopping her heart wrenching sobs. Rabé and Voraté climbed onto the bed next to them and hugged Padmé.

There they sat with silent tears falling down their cheeks, holding their heartbroken Queen, and mourning their failure to convince the Senate to save the Naboo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, after night had fallen, Padmé’s sobbing devolved into weeping and then finally stopped. Sabé offered the girl another tissue.

“Thank you,” Padmé’s voice cracked from disuse. She blew her nose and tossed the tissue over the bedside to join the countless others that already littered the floor. “I’ve failed. I’ve failed you, my people… everyone.”

“Don’t speak like that,” Sabé chided her. “There’s always another way. We just have to open ourselves up to the possibilities.”

“Like what?” Padmé sniffed and leaned into Sabé like a small child. “Without the Senate to help us, we’re doomed. The Naboo has no army, no defenses. That’s why the Trade Federation invaded in the first place.”

“Well,” Sabé racked her brains, trying to think of something that could help them save Naboo. She remembered their odd passenger. “Don’t the Gungans have an established army? I seem to remember reading something about that in the history books. Maybe they could help. It is their planet too, after all.”

“The Gungans hate the Naboo people. They would never agree to help us.” Padmé said doubtfully, but a hint of hope entered her voice.

“They just might change their minds this time.” Rabé supplied, animated by the idea. “It’s only a matter of time before the Trade Federation tries to invade the Gungan cities, if they haven’t already. Surely the Gungans won’t stand for that.”

“That’s true,” Padmé reasoned, sounding stronger.

“Let’s eat and brainstorm some more ideas,” Sabé nudged Padmé towards the side table where the food was; it was still edible, if not completely fresh.

The ladies reached over to the table, grabbed a plate, and started eating. They discussed ideas, some including the Gungans and others that didn’t. As they mulled over their options, they agreed the plan where they allied with the Gungans would be their best bet at defeating the Trade Federation and wresting back control of the planet.

“How are we going to overcome centuries of feuding with the Gungans? This entire plan is useless if we can’t convince them to join us.” Voraté bit her lip as she brought up the hitch in their plan.

“I’ll take care of that,” Padmé said. “It’ll be difficult, but I think I can do it.”

“Then assuming we win the Gungan’s trust and persuade them to join us, we’ll need to initiate three points of attack.” Sabé counted them on her fingers. “In space to take out the Trade Federation control ship, on the plains outside Theed to draw out the droid army, and inside the royal palace to capture the Viceroy.”

“Can we convince the Jedi to join us again?” Voraté questioned. “We’ll stand a better chance if they’re with us.”

“I’ll have Panaka send a transmission to the Jedi Temple,” Padmé nodded at her excellent idea. “I need to get dressed first.”

“I took the liberty of choosing an outfit for you,” Sabé gestured to the simple black dress she’d laid out on a chair.

Padmé turned to Sabé and hugged her tightly. “Thank you, Sabé. You always know exactly what I need.”

Padmé commed Panaka and asked him to bring the Gungan to the central common area. The handmaidens quickly got Padmé into the dress and made preparations for their departure. Once they’d gotten everything packed, they crossed the hall and lounged in the central common area, waiting for Panaka to bring the Gungan. Padmé was looking out the window at the bustling city when the doors hissed open to admit Panaka and the Gungan.

“Jar-Jar Binks, your Highness.” Captain Panaka bowed and left the room.

The Gungan, whose name they hadn’t known beforehand, walked forward and stood next to the Queen with a befuddled expression.

“Yousa been asking for me, your Highness?” Jar-Jar asked quietly.

“Yes, Jar-Jar.” Padmé kept her eyes on the Coruscanti traffic. Her brown hair shimmered in the light. “My plea to the Senate has failed. The Naboo won’t be receiving help from the Republic any time soon.”

“Yousa thinking yousa people gonna die?” Jar-Jar’s yellow eyes bulged as he considered the implications of the Senate’s inability to help the Naboo. “Gungans get pasted too, eh?” He added as an afterthought.

“I hope not,” Padmé said sadly.

“Gungans not dying without a fight.” Jar-Jar said proudly, thumping his chest. “Wesa warriors. Wesa got a grand army. That’s why yousa no liking us, mesa thinks.”

Sabé caught a gleam of triumph in Padmé’s eyes as Jar-Jar brought up the fact that the Gungans currently had an army. She felt the same excitement within her too. Now that they knew for sure the Gungan’s possessed an army, the only hindrance to their plan was convincing the Gungans to be their ally.

“Your Highness!” Panaka burst into the room, followed by a smiling Palpatine.

Padmé slowly turned around and looked at them. Sabé wondered what was going on that would make the men so excited.

“Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor.” Panaka said with a big smile.

“A surprise to be sure,” Palpatine grinned at Padmé. “But a welcome one.”

Sabé bit her lip. That was sort of good news. But even if he became Supreme Chancellor, it wouldn’t be soon enough to oust the Trade Federation from Naboo.

Padmé said nothing and moved to a different window.

Palpatine frowned at Padmé’s lack of excitement and followed her. “Your Highness, if I’m elected, I promise to put an end to corruption.”

Padmé whirled around and addressed Panaka. “Who else has been nominated?”

“Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare.” Panaka supplied.

Well shit, Sabé thought. The senator from Alderaan was a great choice and a potential sympathizer to their cause, but Ainlee Teem had sided with the Trade Federation today. If he were elected Supreme Chancellor, they’d be worse off than they were now.

“I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us.” Palpatine said seriously as he sat down. “I will be Chancellor.”

Padmé looked less than convinced. “I fear that by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our people, our way of life.”

“I understand your concern, your Highness.” Palpatine tracked Padmé’s movements as she walked across the room. “Unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet.”

“Senator,” Padmé’s voice rang strong with conviction. “This is your arena. I’m afraid I must return to mine.” She turned about to face the room. “I’ve decided to go back to Naboo.”

Silence fell before a visibly shaken Palpatine stood up and protested as Padmé unhurriedly walked to the door. “Go back? But your Highness, be realistic. They’ll force you to sign the treaty!”

“I’ll sign no treaty, Senator,” Padmé said with disgust, turning to face Palpatine. “My fate will be no different than that of our people.”

Sabé cheered internally as Padmé told the Senator off. As proud and confident as the man appeared, he’d shown himself to be a coward at heart.

“Captain, ready my ship.” Padmé walked with purpose to the exit. Sabé nudged Voraté and Rabé into movement and they hurried after Padmé. Jar-Jar lumbered after them.

“Please, your Highness, stay here, where it is safe!” Palpatine pleaded.

Padmé halted at the doorway, letting Panaka and Jar-Jar continue on as she turned back once again to face Palpatine. “It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate.”   

Padmé turned on her heel and followed Panaka. Sabé grinned with glee, glad her dark violet handmaiden cowl hid her face. She followed Padmé into the hall, along with Rabé and Voraté. They quickly caught up with Panaka, who was directing the guards to gather the Queen’s luggage and provisions for their journey back to Naboo.

“Captain, contact the Jedi Temple and request that Jedi Jinn and Kenobi accompany us.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Panaka eyebrows rose fractionally, betraying his surprise at the request. He took out his comm-link and entered the code for the Jedi Temple.

Padmé left Rabé and Voraté to direct the guards and make sure they gathered everything they required for the journey, and walked over to the window overlooking the bay containing their starship. Sabé came over and made a hand signal, silently asking if she was okay.

“Yes, I’m fine, Sabé.” Padmé pursed her lips. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

“I have faith you’ll lead us to victory, Padmé.” Sabé whispered quietly. “With or without the Gungans or the Jedi, we will take back the Naboo from the Trade Federation.”

Padmé nodded sharply and grasped her hand tightly. She let go as Panaka came over.

“Your Highness, the Jedi Council has agreed to send Jedi Jinn and Kenobi with us. They will meet us on the platform within a half-hour.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Now,” Panaka’s lowered his voice and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was within hearing range. “Do you ladies want to tell me what you’re planning?”

“We’re going to take back the Naboo, Captain,” Sabé said matter-of-factly.

“I gathered that, but how are you going to manage it?” Panaka looked between Padmé and Sabé. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re vastly outnumbered.”

“There’s bound to be a resistance group within Theed,” Padmé countered. “And I have a plan that will turn the tides in our favor. We’re going to form an alliance with the Gungan people.”

Panaka looked at the women with newfound respect. “You ladies are crazy, but if anyone can do this, it’s you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Sabé said dryly, raising her head so Panaka could see her impish grin.

Panaka smirked and answered his comm-link as it buzzed. “The ship is prepped. All we have to do is board with the supplies. Shall we?” He bowed and gestured in the direction of the elevator.

Padmé gave him a gracious nod and headed over to the elevator. The guards and handmaidens followed her, carrying equipment and supplies. The elevators let out on the hangar platform and Panaka directed the guards to quickly ferry their supplies onboard.

Sabé breathed in the cold Coruscanti air as she fell into formation behind Padmé. She noticed Qui-Gon Jinn was already on the platform and he was kneeling down, talking to Anakin. What was the boy doing here? As Sabé wondered this, she saw Voraté signing the exact same question, but she could only shrug, having no answer for her.

Obi-wan was near the ramp of the starship, helping the guards bring the supplies into the ship. Sabé’s heart quickened with excitement as she saw him. She was glad he’d agreed to come with them to Naboo. He glanced up as he noticed the royal procession advancing towards the ship. He focused on Padmé and frowned, pausing his movements as he studied her.

Oh no. Could he somehow tell the difference between her and Padmé? That should have been impossible! But she needn’t have worried as Obi-wan stopped his perusal of them and carried the last of the containers onto the ship.

Qui-Gon finished his conversation with Anakin just as Padmé walked up to him. “Your Highness,” He bowed deeply to Padmé. “It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you.”

“I welcome your help,” Padmé nodded in return and continued walking towards the ship. “Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me.”

“I assure you I will not allow that to happen.” Qui-Gon said firmly as they walked up the ramp.

Sabé smiled as Jar-Jar yelled out ‘Wesa going home!’. It echoed her sentiments exactly. It would be good to see Naboo again.

Padmé immediately made for the throne room. Rabé and Voraté positioned themselves behind the throne, on either side of Padmé, while Sabé stood by the door, off to the side. Hopefully, this way, the Jedi wouldn’t notice her and compare her to Padmé.

The ship rumbled and took off into the sky. As soon as they cleared the planet, the hyperdrive engaged and hurtled them towards Naboo.

The doors hissed open and Panaka, Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, R2-D2, and Jar-Jar entered the room.

“Your Highness,” Panaka got straight to the point. “As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty.”

“I agree,” Qui-Gon said with quiet surety. “I’m not sure what you wish to accomplish by this.”

“I will take back what’s ours.” Padmé said with quiet ferociousness.

 “There are too few of us, your Highness.” Panaka stared at Padmé, trying to get her to see reason. “We have no army.”

“And I can only protect you, I can’t fight a war for you.” Qui-Gon uttered quietly.

Padmé blinked and Sabé could see her holding back a smirk as she called on Jar-Jar. “Jar-Jar Binks.”

The Gungan looked around as if expecting to see someone else also named Jar-Jar. The Jedi also turned about, as if wondering if they’d heard her correctly.

“Mesa, your Highness?”

“Yes,” Padmé drawled. “I need your help.”

The Gungan stepped forward. “How can mesa help?”

“I wish to form an alliance with the Gungan people. Naboo is as much your world as it is ours. If we want to remove the Trade Federation from our home, we must work together.”

“Your Highness,” Panaka protested quietly.

Padmé held up a hand to silence him and eyed Jar-Jar, waiting for a response.

“Well, mesa thinks that da bosses won’t be liking it.” Jar-Jar tilted his head, making his ear flaps sway. “But… dey might agree to being friends if da Trade Federation invades Gungan City. It be worth a try, mesa thinks.”

“Good.” Padmé smiled. “Voraté!”

Voraté stepped forward into Padmé’s line of vision and bowed slightly. “Yes, my lady?”

“Jar-Jar, go with Voraté and give her the location of your city so we can land near it when we arrive on Naboo. Voraté, I want you to plot a course back to Naboo and relay it to the pilot. You’ve studied star charts of this galaxy and know the position of each wormhole, planet, and star. Get us to Naboo as quickly as possible.”

“Yes, my lady. It’ll be dangerous, but I can get us to Naboo within two standard days.” Voraté gestured for Jar-Jar to follow her and she left the chamber.

“Your Highness, what is your plan if we successfully ally with the Gungans?” Panaka asked, shock overcoming his professional demeanor.

“Our plan hinges on convincing the Gungan people to join us in the fight against the Trade Federation. When that happens, I’ll inform you of our next move.” Padmé rose and glided quickly out of the chamber, leaving Panaka and the Jedi barely any time to bow.

Obi-wan turned to follow Padmé’s journey out the door and caught Sabé’s eye. Sabé gulped and lowered her head and turned to follow Padmé out the door, but not before catching Obi-wan’s look of surprise. Shit. She hoped he hadn’t recognized her and if he did, he wouldn’t voice his concerns until after they’d liberated Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review to let me know what you think.  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	14. Return to Naboo

_2 Standard Days Later – Chommel Sector_

“We’re about an hour from Naboo.” Rabé said as she looked at the time-piece. “We’ve mapped out a plan to get into the palace, how to destroy the Federation control ship, and stall the Federation army on the Great Plains. But we still haven’t figured out one thing. How are we going to get the Gungans to side with us?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Padmé’s brows creased as she sat on the bed in the Queen’s quarters, cleaning her blasters. “Gungans traditionally hate the Naboo because of our supposed deceit and trickery. I have to do something to dissuade them of that notion.”

“Hmm,” Sabé twirled her quarterstaff as she considered the problem at hand. “What if I dressed as your decoy and spoke to the Gungan leader?”

“And then I reveal myself to be the true Queen?” Padmé looked up at Sabé. “Do you think that would work?”

“Yes,” Sabé collapsed her staff and put it back in its place on her belt. “By revealing our hand to the Gungans, we’ll show them we are honest and sincere in wanting to establish peace between our races. Besides, we’ll have to tell the Jedi sooner or later, and it won’t hurt to have me in place as the decoy Queen during the battle in case something goes wrong.”

“If you’re sure,” Padmé looked to Rabé and Voraté, curious if they agreed with this logic.

“It’s a good plan,” Rabé said while Voraté hummed in agreement. “The best we have, anyway. It’s worth a shot.”

“Then that’s what we will do,” Padmé nodded with conviction. Her shoulders heaved as she took a deep breath to calm herself. “What about our fighting uniforms? I don’t want it to be too obvious to the Trade Federation that we’re carrying an arsenal on our persons.”

“Oh hells. I should have taken care of that yesterday. I’ll raid the supply boxes for extra guard uniforms,” Sabé volunteered. “And use the headdress from one of the dresses we have in the wardrobe, the two-piece one. It’s simple enough and won’t be a hindrance in battle.”

Sabé made for the door and then paused as she thought of something. “We’ll have to alter the headdress to conceal my hair. I think Obi-wan Kenobi noticed we don’t share the same hair color… or eye color, for that matter.”

“What?!” Rabé and Padmé gasped.

“He hasn’t said anything yet.” Sabé waved her hands, trying to calm them down. “But the hair is a noticeable difference, so we’ll have to take measures to disguise it.”

“Ok, we’ll come up something while you scavenge for guard uniforms.” Padmé relaxed back onto the bed, a hand to her heart.

Sabé raised her hood and galloped into the corridor, avoiding questioning glances from the guards. When she reached the storage room, she scanned each container label until she found the one she was looking for. Of course, the one she wanted was stacked on top of three other containers. Resigned, Sabé placed a random container on the floor in front of the stack and stepped on it. Now it was easy to grab the box containing extra guard uniforms, but Sabé grunted as she lifted it. What had they stored in here alongside the uniforms? Weights?

Sabé glanced over the sides of the box and gauged how far she needed to leap to the ground. She jumped and cursed as the contents of the box shifted and put her off-balance as she landed. Her hood fell off as she recovered her balance and shifted her hand’s position on the box to regain a secure hold on it. She turned about, intending to set it on the container she’d been standing on so she could raise her hood, but halted as she saw Obi-wan staring at her from the doorway. Damn it! She’d been so focused on the boxes she hadn’t heard the door open.

“You’re not one of the Queen’s handmaidens.” Obi-wan unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. “Who are you?”

Sabé gulped as she gazed upon his serious face. After the events on Coruscant, she’d forgotten to shift her features; she didn’t look anything like Padmé anymore! He thought she was an intruder.

“I’m sure you’re mistaken, Jedi Kenobi. I am the Queen’s handmaiden.” Sabé spoke in a lower register to disguise her voice and she avoided eye contact as she set the box down, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this bind.

“No, I’m certain I’ve never seen you before. I…” Obi-wan paused and Sabé glanced up as he let out an audible gasp. “…Amidala?” He asked, as if sure it was not true, but at a loss for who else she could be.

“No?” Sabé winced as her denial came out as a question.

“You have the same voice, the same eyes and hair, yet your face is different.” Obi-wan holstered his lightsaber. “How is this possible?”

“I look different without the make-up?” Sabé weakly offered.

Obi-wan shook his head vehemently, making his Padawan braid swing wildly. “I distinctly remember the woman I talked to on the journey from Naboo to Coruscant and she looks nothing like you.”

“I… okay, fine. I’ll tell you what’s going on.” Sabé squeezed past Obi-wan and locked the storage room door before tugging him down to sit with her on one of the boxes. “Just between you and me?”

“I can’t promise that if it jeopardizes this mission.” He shook his head.

“It won’t. And you’ll only have to keep it a secret for a few hours, tops.” Sabé waited until Obi-wan nodded, agreeing to keep silent for the time being. “My name is Sabé and I really am one of the Queen handmaidens. I’ve been posing as the Queen’s decoy.”

“I…” Obi-wan looked conflicted. “But that doesn’t explain why you look so different.”

“I have shapeshifting abilities,” Sabé quietly admitted. “But I can only shift my facial features, not my hair, eyes, or voice, as you’ve figured out.”

“So… you’re not the Queen?” Obi-wan gazed deep into her eyes and took her hand.

“No,” Sabé smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before.”

Obi-wan bit his lip and his shoulders relaxed in what seemed to be relief. “Then who is the Queen? Oh no,” His eyes widened. “Please don’t tell me it’s Padmé. She went into the spaceport.”

“Yeah, she’s the real Queen.” Sabé chuckled as color drained from Obi-wan’s face. “She can be quite persistent when she wants something. Voraté wanted to go into the spaceport and Padmé insisted on accompanying the group to protect her.”

Obi-wan rubbed his forehead, sighing. “Why drop the façade now?”

Sabé blushed, embarrassed. “Well, I forgot to shift my features to resemble Padmé what with all the chaos after the failed Senate meeting. I didn’t mean for you to see me. Anyhow, we plan to drop the façade soon after we land on Naboo. Are you angry with me?”

“No, I could never be angry with you, Ami… Sabé.” Obi-wan gave her a lopsided grin and Sabé melted on the inside as he spoke her name for the first time. He broke eye contact and pointed at the box she’d been holding when he walked in. “What do you need the container for?”

“There aren’t any battle uniforms in our wardrobe and our black fighting clothes aren’t royal enough. I’m going to spruce up our attires with the fabric from these guard uniforms.”

“You don’t have long before we land.” Obi-wan cautioned.

“I’m sure I can whip up something presentable in forty-five minutes.” Sabé grinned. “I better get back. I’ll see you when we land.” She rose and went to pick up the container, but Obi-wan beat her to it.

“I’ll escort you back to your chambers.” He easily lifted up the box as if it weighed nothing. He frowned, looking down at it. “I thought you said this box contained guard uniforms.”

“It does,” Sabé lifted the lid and peeked in. Sure enough, there were guard uniforms inside. She tossed her hood on and opened the door. “The guards must have stored something else with it too.”

The walk back to the Queen’s quarters was short and no one spared them a second glance. At the door, Sabé punched in the code to open it. She took the container from Obi-wan and mouthed a thank you to him. He smiled and bowed to her before leaving.

“Oh, there you are! Did you get lost?” Rabé teased her as she entered the room.

“Not exactly,” Sabé murmured as she pried the lid off the container. She tossed the uniforms onto the bed and when she reached the bottom of the container, there were two sets of hydrospanners, weighing about ten pounds each.

“What idiot stores hydrospanner equipment with clothing?” Sabé wondered aloud.

“There was probably nowhere else to put them.” Padmé said, sorting through the uniforms on the bed. “So what took you so long?”

“I ran into Obi-wan in the storage unit.”

“Why would that stall you?” Padmé looked at up Sabé. She gasped and dropped the headdress she was holding. “Oh no. You didn’t shift. What happened?”

Sabé sat on the bed and started sorting through the uniforms, setting aside the ones she liked. “Well, my hood came down when I was getting the container and I didn’t notice Obi-wan had followed me into the storage unit until I turned around. I think he saw my face earlier in the throne room and automatically assumed I was an intruder. He was questioning me, but then he recognized my eyes and voice and guessed I was the ‘Queen’.”

“But how did he recognize you by only your eyes and voice?” Padmé urged. “You only talked to him in an informal capacity twice.”

“It was… four times actually. Five if you count today’s conversation.” Sabé guiltily corrected her.

“Four times…” Padmé uttered with disbelief. “What were the other two times?”

“We met in the cockpit both times, once on Tatooine and then again flying to Coruscant. It was completely unintentional. He just walked in on me both times.” Sabé grabbed some scissors, needle, and thread and started altering the uniforms.

“Are you romantically involved with Kenobi?” Padmé sat down next to Sabé and clutched her hand holding the needle, stopping her movements.

“Not really.” Sabé sighed and looked up at Padmé. “We shared a few kisses and exchanged stories about ourselves, but we’ve agreed nothing can come of it. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad, Sabé.” Padmé hugged her. “I just wish you’d told me this before now.”

Sabé said nothing and hugged her back, grateful she’d hadn’t lost her friend over this secret.

“So he recognized you?” Rabé asked. Sabé nodded. “What did you say?”

“I told him the truth,” Sabé admitted. “That I was the decoy Queen and have shapeshifting abilities that allowed me to look like Padmé.”

“He knows I’m the real Queen?” Padmé asked.

“No, he guessed you were after I revealed myself.” Sabé began altering the uniforms again. “He’s agreed to keep quiet for now.”

“At least that’s something,” Voraté smiled and dumped some thread onto the bedspread. “How are the uniforms coming along? We don’t have long before we land.”

“Almost finished.” Sabé cut the last few strands off the uniforms and held one up. “There, three handmaiden battle uniforms!”

“They still look like fancy guard tunics, just with the sleeves cut off.” Rabé commented dryly.

“You have no vision,” Sabé retorted, and grabbed some wide golden ribbon.

Within minutes, she’d sewn the ribbon onto the brown velvet uniforms. She tossed them to Padmé, Rabé, and Voraté and directed them to put them on, without their customary weapons belt.

“Put these over your black uniforms, gloves, and armor,” Sabé directed while grabbing another uniform to make her own ensemble. “Your weapons belt will go over the tunic.”

Padmé, Rabé, and Voraté did as they were instructed and examined themselves in the mirror.

“This actually works,” Voraté said, sounding surprised.

“Yes, it’s functional, yet projects royalty.” Rabé twirled, examining her profile. “I’m impressed, Sabé.”

“You needn’t sound so shocked,” Sabé grinned, sewing red, black, and brown velvet fabrics together. “Despite hating the fashion classes I was required to take at the academy, I excelled in those courses.”

“It goes without saying we’re lucky to have you as our sister-in-arms,” Padmé hopped onto the bed and hugged Sabé. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Can you hand me the headdress you were fiddling with?” Sabé nodded to the two-piece with decorative flower lacing and the golden connector plate.

Rabé shuffled over and grabbed the headdress from the dresser and handed it to Sabé. Voraté grabbed a comb and started brushing Sabé’s hair. “I guess we won’t need to alter it anymore since Kenobi already knows about you.” She gestured to some sketches on the table.

“That’s true,” Sabé sighed with relief. She snipped the last pieces of thread off her new uniform. “I was wondering how I was going to alter it. There’s not much to work with.”

“We could have painted your hair white.” Padmé joked as she examined the headdress.

“Don’t even joke about it.” Sabé shuddered as she thought of the nightmare of washing paste out of her long hair. She put up a hand to stop Voraté’s grooming and stood up to put on the new uniform. She’d made a red tunic with black trimming that was overlaid by the brown velvet she’d used for the handmaiden uniforms. She smoothed down the fabric, reattached her weapon’s belt, and twirled. “What do you think?”

“Very Queenly.” Padmé approved. “Don’t forget to shift your face to look like me. I’ll put on your make-up on while Rabé and Voraté wrestle your hair into the headdress.”

“Haha, my hair’s not _that_ temperamental.” Sabé rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked and shifted her features before Padmé started applying the makeup to her face and exposed neck. She winced a little as Rabé and Voraté sporadically tugged on her hair as they wound it into the headdress.

Before long, the headdress was firmly attached to Sabé’s head and Padmé, Rabé, and Voraté nodded their approval. A buzz sounded at the door. The ladies quickly tugged on their combat boots and Sabé led the way to the door.

Captain Panaka was waiting for them. “We’re approaching Naboo, your Highness. There’s only one ship orbiting Naboo, the droid control ship.”

“That’s good news.” Sabé pursed her lips. “It will be less confusing for our starfighters.”

“Are our landing coordinates set for the ones Jar-Jar Binks supplied?” Padmé asked Panaka.

“Yes, your Highness.” Panaka nodded to her.

“Good. When we land, I want to see Jar-Jar Binks at once.”

Panaka bowed and left.

Sabé looked to her sister-in-arms, her best friends. “Are you ready to take back the Naboo?”

“Absolutely.”

“Definitely.”

“Without a doubt.”

Padmé, Rabé, and Voraté’s faces were fierce with determination. Sabé shared the same resolve. They were going to take back their planet from the Trade Federation today, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I appreciate all feedback.  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	15. Forging an Alliance

_Swamp near the Gungan City, Naboo_

Their landing on Naboo near the Gungan underwater city was uneventful, but the Trade Federation was sure to have noticed their arrival. They didn’t have long to forge an alliance with the Gungans and mount their attack on the royal palace. As soon as the ship’s engines powered down, Sabé, Padmé, Rabé, and Voraté walked down the ship’s ramp. They directed the guards to unload the supplies and Sabé sent Jar-Jar to the Gungan City to ask if the Gungan bosses would deign to give their delegation an audience.

The ladies, Jedi, guards, and pilots wandered around the swamp, waiting for Jar-Jar to return. Sabé huddled in a group with Padmé and Rabé, discussing strategy for the upcoming battles while Voraté talked with Anakin. Sabé caught Obi-wan staring at her as he conversed Qui-Gon a few feet away; she winked at him and he smirked at her in return.

An hour passed and the group grew restless, but then the surface of the lake bubbled and Jar-Jar waded out, shaking off excess water. Sabé straightened from the huddle and turned to the Gungan.

“There’s nobody there.” Jar-Jar waved his arms about with surprise and worry. “The Gungan City is deserted. Some kinda fight, mesa thinks.”

“Do you think they were taken to the camps?” Obi-wan crossed his arms, troubled by this turn of events.

“More likely they were wiped out.” Panaka replied to him.

Jar-Jar interrupted with a smug smile. “Mesa no think so.”

“Do you know where they are, Jar-Jar?” Qui-Gon asked.

Jar-Jar considered this. “When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you!” Jar-Jar beckoned to the group, moving towards the trees on the far side of the swamp. “C’mon, mesa show you!”

They followed Jar-Jar into the dense foliage. Sabé muttered curses under her breath as she ducked the branches, trying to avoid entangling her hair and knocking her headdress askew. After a while, the fog and trees thinned, the land became less marshy, and Sabé could see old Gungan stone artifacts sticking out of the ground. There were sculptures of Gungan heads, presumably heroes and leaders, and depictions of battles they’d fought. They looked like they’d stood there for thousands of years. 

Gungans appeared from the mist and Sabé assumed they had reached the Gungan’s secret refuge from the Trade Federation. Guards on kaadus rode up and pointed electric spears at them. Yes, they’d definitely reached the refuge. The lead Gungan guard approached them and Jar-Jar greeted him enthusiastically.

“Hey-o Captain Tarpals! Mesa back!”

“Jar-Jar, not again.” The Gungan said tiredly. “What yousa doing here with da Naboo?”

“We here to see da bosses.” Jar-Jar flapped his arms about, trying to convey the importance of his message.

Sabé sighed and stepped forward to take control of the conversation before it could devolve into a misunderstanding or a fight. “Captain Tarpals, I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo and I respectfully request an audience with the Gungan High Council. This is a matter of the highest importance.”

“Very well,” Captain Tarpals said after much consideration. “Follow mesa.”

He led them on a windy trail through the ruins to a clearing where an ancient tree grew out of the ground, its roots forming a cage around an enormous stone Gungan head. The Gungan bosses stood atop of the head and surveyed the Naboo people as they approached. Gungans stood around the council on stone stairs or mounted on kaadus and wielding electric spears, eyeing the Naboo suspiciously.

“Your Honor!” Captain Tarpals said gesturing grandly to Sabé’s group as he rode up. “Queen Amidala of da Naboo.” He stepped aside, allowing their procession to walk up to the Council.

Sabé followed Jar-Jar as he walked up to the ground directly in front of the bosses. He halted and greeted the Gungan High Council leader, shuffling his feet nervously.

“Hello daddy big boss Nass, your honor.”

Boss Nass’s deep voice resonated throughout the area. “Jar-Jar Binks. Who’s da uss-en others?”

Sabé stepped forward and began her prepared speech. “I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace.” She really hoped Padmé remember to cut in soon; she hadn’t prepared much to say.

“Ahhh,” Boss Nass drawled. “Naboo biggen.” His tone turned accusatory. “Yousa bringin da Mackineeks. Yousa _all_ bombad.”

Sabé breathed and continued with her speech, ignoring the accusing eyes of the Gungans around her. “We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance…”

“Your Honor!” Padmé’s high, confident voice interrupted her. She stepped around Panaka and Sabé to take the point position. Sabé breathed out in relief, but kept all emotion off her face.

“Whosa dis?” Boss Nass asked exasperatedly, clicking his tongue.

“I am Queen Amidala.”

There was an outburst of gasps and murmurs from the Naboo and Gungans alike at this revelation.

“This is my decoy, my protection,” Padmé glanced back at Sabé as she said this and gave her a quick smile before turning back. She kept her voice open and friendly as she addressed the Gungan council. “My loyal bodyguard. I’m sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself.”

The murmuring died down, allowing Padmé’s words to ring clear and true throughout the clearing. “Although we do not always agree, your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace.”

Boss Nass ahhhed at this point, and Sabé felt hope spring within her. It sounded like he was starting to respect them.

“The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No,” Padmé dropped to her knees, “I _beg_ you to help us. We are your humble servants.”

Sabé immediately followed her lead and dropped to one knee, followed by the rest of their group. In her peripherals, she even saw the Jedi kneeling. Padmé was looking up at Boss Nass in supplication, awaiting his judgment.

“Our fate is in your hands.” Padmé humbly intoned.

Truer words have never been spoken, Sabé grimly thought.

Boss Nass took his time, considering their proposal. He rubbed his chin, looking down at the kneeling Naboo people.

“HA! Hahahahaha.” The Gungan joyously chuckled. “Yousa no thinken yousa greater than the Gungans! Mesa like this. Maybe, wesa being friends.”

Boss Nass gargled, letting spit fly everywhere. Sabé didn’t mind though. If she remembered her history books correctly, this meant the Gungans and the Naboo were now allies. Their people cheered, overjoyed they had made new friends and their cause was not doomed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan was lost in thought as he brought readers to the speeder they had chosen to conduct their war meeting on. So much information had been dumped on him in the past twenty-four hours; he was still trying to process everything.

It had been an unwelcome shock when Qui-Gon had tried to take on Anakin as his Padawan learner; he’d felt so betrayed at that moment and had trouble control his feelings of anger and disappointment in front of the Council. Not only did Qui-Gon already have a Padawan, but Anakin was dangerous! The Council sensed it; surely, Qui-Gon did too. But those foolhardy emotions faded when Qui-Gon insisted Obi-wan was ready to take the trials and become a fully realized Jedi Knight. His mentor’s faith in him meant a lot.

He hadn’t had any time to confront Qui-Gon about Anakin again since he and Qui-Gon had been summoned by the Queen to accompany her back to Naboo. And then he’d gotten distracted when he noticed a handmaiden he didn’t recognize. He’d met all the handmaidens on the journey to Coruscant and he knew all their faces; true, he still didn’t know the name of the woman who had fallen overboard, but he definitely knew he’d never met the unfamiliar handmaiden who had marched onto the ship with the Queen. When he confronted the woman in the storage room, he’d never imagined in a million years she would turn out to be his adorable fairy!

It was tough to compartmentalize all his emotions in the wake of these revelations and he wasn’t entirely successful. His face betrayed none of his feelings, but his emotional state was stuck in a swirl of shock, jealousy, happiness, and confusion.

His war with his emotions was interrupted as speeders full of the Naboo resistance fighters pulled up. He jumped a little as he felt someone take his hand. He looked to his side and saw Sabé, her face shifted back to be her own under the white face-paint.

“Are you alright, Obi-wan?” She whispered quietly, looking up at him with concerned brown eyes.

“I will be,” He muttered back. “I’ve gotten a few shocks over the past few days. I’m still trying to process it all.”

Sabé squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. Obi-wan instantly felt better. Sabé dropped his hand and moved around the speeder to join the Queen and the other handmaidens. Panaka, the resistance leaders, Qui-Gon, and Boss Nass walked up to the speeder, ready to start their meeting. Anakin and R2-D2 stood by Qui-Gon’s side, watching the proceedings with interest.

 “Your Highness,” Panaka greeted Padmé.

“What is the situation, Captain?” Padmé got straight to business.

“Almost everyone is in camps.” Panaka supplied with a heavy sigh. “There are a few hundred police and guards who’ve formed an underground resistance movement. I’ve brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army is also much larger and stronger than we thought.” Panaka lowered his voice. “Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win.”

Padmé remained undeterred. “The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the city. Artoo?”

Obi-wan stepped aside a little and R2-D2 rolled up and projected a 3D layout of the Theed royal palace onto the speeder’s surface.

“We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side.” Padmé pointed to the layout, outlining the passages. “Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we will enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused.”

Obi-wan folded his arms, mulling over the plan. He agreed with her logic. It was a good plan, but highly risky.

Padmé turned to Qui-Gon. “What do you think, Master Jedi?”

“The Viceroy will be well guarded.” Qui-Gon reasoned.

“The difficulty is getting into the throne room.” Panaka supplied. “Once we’re inside, we shouldn’t have a problem.”

“There is a possibility with this diversion, that many Gungans will be killed.” Qui-Gon cautioned Boss Nass.

Boss Nass proudly thumped his chest and declared with resolve. “Wesa ready to do ousen part.”

“We have a plan to immobilize the droid army.” Padmé assured Boss Nass.

To Obi-wan’s surprise, little Voraté stepped forward. She looked even smaller without her large, billowing handmaiden robes.

“I will be leading what pilots we have to destroy the droid control ship orbiting the planet.” Voraté’s small frame barely reached Padmé’s shoulders.

Boss Nass looked down at her in surprise. “Yousa so tiny. What can yousa do?”

Voraté took offense to this and puffed up in indignation. “I’m tougher than I look. When I was eight years old, I ripped out my slave chip, stole a freighter and flew from Tatooine to Naboo, blasting apart the bounty hunter ships they sent after me. I have been flying starships all my life. I’m more than qualified to do this.”

Boss Nass looked surprised and hmmed. Obi-wan added this to the ever-mounting list of shocking information he was accumulating. Who would have thought this tiny girl had been through so much?

“It’s a well-conceived plan.” Qui-Gon broke the silence. “Though there is great risk,” He cautioned Voraté. “The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields.”

“And there’s an even bigger risk,” Obi-wan pointed out as he thought of something. “If the Viceroy escapes, he will return with another droid army.”

“Then we must not fail to get the Viceroy.” Padmé replied, deadpanned. “Everything depends on it.”

“We won’t fail.”

All eyes turned to Sabé. The white face-paint hid her emotions, but her eyes were full of fire.

“We have a good plan and the Trade Federation has underestimated us, thus far. They won’t be able to predict our movements.”

Padmé nodded at her handmaiden’s support and turned back to the 3D layout. “Indeed, we shouldn’t face much resistance once we break into the palace.”

“I’m afraid it is not going to be that easy.” A deep male voice rang out behind them.

Everyone turned about and withdrew in shock as they saw a pair of people dressed in black robes with deep hoods. The taller of the pair lowered his hood, revealing a familiar sharp, angular face with red and black skin and a horned head. Obi-wan drew his lightsaber as he recognized the creature he’d battled on Tatooine. Qui-Gon also activated his lightsaber and stepped in front of the Queen. Panaka and the guards trained their blasters on the man, ready to shoot if he so much as stepped forward an inch.

“Peace,” The man held up his hands, pleading with them to give him a chance. “I can help you.”

Obi-wan didn’t disengage his lightsaber. These people had obscured their life signatures and snuck up on them. He didn’t trust their motives.

“We don’t want your help!” Rabé viciously spat out behind him. “You killed our friend!”

“Get out of here!” Voraté coldly said, disdain and sorrow coloring her voice.

The other figure lifted a hand. The guards’ blasters were tugged out of their hands and tossed to the ground. Obi-wan blinked in shock as his and Qui-Gon’s lightsabers deactivated. His Kyber crystal called out to him in confusion. What was happening?

“Calm down, everyone. We really are here to help.”

Obi-wan jerked his head up and stared at the other hooded figure. Delicate feminine hands rose and drew down the hood, revealing a face he knew from his childhood.

“Starré?” Obi-wan breathed, barely able to believe his eyes. He should have seen it sooner. The nameless handmaiden he’d met was a younger version of the former Jedi Master standing before him.

“Starré?”

“Starré, is that you?”

“Stars above, you’re alive!”

“How can this be?” Qui-Gon whispered, almost covered by the handmaiden’s cries of joy.

Starré opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a soft query.

“Mother?”

Everyone blinked in shock as a relieved Sabé ran forward and hugged the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Did anyone see this twist coming? Leave a comment and like!  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	16. United

“You’re here!” Sabé couldn’t believe it. Of course, she’d known her mother would hold her own against the creature when she’d fallen overboard. She’d promised as such, but Sabé hadn’t expected to see her so soon.

“Of course, I’m here, sweetie,” Starré gently kissed Sabé’s forehead. “Did you ever doubt it?”

“What the kriff is going on?” Padmé demanded dangerously.

Sabé and Starré broke apart and turned to face the furious Queen.

“I apologize for deceiving you, my Queen.” Starré stepped forward and bowed deeply to Padmé. “My real name is Starré Rhydater, former Jedi Master of the Jedi Order. I am a Draaier; we have the ability to shape shift. I modified myself to look as I did when I was sixteen and undertook the Handmaiden Trials to become your handmaiden to protect you from the dangers I sensed coming your way.”

“I see,” Padmé rounded the speeder amid protests from Panaka and the Jedi and hugged Starré. “I’m glad you’re okay, but I’m going to have words for you and Sabé after the battle.” Padmé smirked evilly at Sabé. “But this still doesn’t explain why _he_ is here.” She pointed towards the red-and-black-skinned man.

“Ah, yes,” Starré linked her arm around the man’s waist and drew him forward. “May I present Terrikan Mitar, my mate. I’ve been searching for him these past seventeen years.”

“I apologize for all the grief I have caused you and your people, your Highness.” Terrikan said repentantly, maintaining eye contact with Padmé. “I truly wish to help you take back your planet.”

“I…” Padmé stared up at him, examining his fearsome red-black skin, sharp horns, and earnest silver eyes. “If Starré trusts you, that’s good enough for me.”

Padmé beckoned Starré and Terrikan forward to the speeder. Sabé followed them and took her place by Padmé’s side. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon followed suit while Panaka and the guards tentatively picked up their blasters and holstered them.

“What did you find objectional about our plans?” Padmé asked curiously.

Terrikan grew serious. “The Trade Federation knows you’re on the planet. They’ll do anything to force you to sign the treaty. You should know the Trade Federation isn’t doing this alone; they are taking orders from a foreign entity.”

“Who?” Qui-Gon asked.

Terrikan shook his head. “I don’t know. I never saw his face. When I fell to the dark side, he found me, took me in, and trained me. He fueled my hate for the Jedi until I became trapped in a vortex of hatred, anger, and shame. I escaped that miserable cesspool with Starré’s help, but I can barely remember anything specific from that time; it’s too clouded by hatred. From what I do recall, he wore a hood at all times, spoke with a growl, and masked his Force signature. He never told us his true name; he went by the moniker Darth Sidious.”

“A Sith Lord,” Obi-wan breathed, sharing a knowing look with Qui-Gon.

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘us’?” Rabé questioned him.

Terrikan sighed. “My previous master was also training three other apprentices, molding them into Sith warriors. They aren’t anywhere near as powerful as I am, but they are formidable. And by now, Sidious will have assumed I failed to capture you since I didn’t report in after Tatooine. The three apprentices will be waiting within the palace.”

“That does present a problem.” Sabé admitted.

“Perhaps,” Terrikan acknowledged. “But I think between Rae, Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, and I, we can handle them. But it may leave you without Jedi protection as you advance through the palace to face the Viceroy.”

“We can handle the droid army.” Padmé affirmed. She turned to Qui-Gon. “Master Jinn, do you agree with this plan?”

“Under the circumstances, I suggest that we listen to Knight Mitar and prepare for the possibility that we’ll encounter Sith warriors as we break into the palace.”

Padmé nodded at his approval. “Good. Captain, let’s go brief the resistance leaders on the plan. Voraté, go brief your pilots.” She nodded farewell to the Jedi and Boss Nass and hiked over with Rabé and Panaka to the clearing where the resistance leaders were waiting.

Starré caught Sabé’s eye and nodded her head, gesturing for her to follow her and Terrikan. Sabé raced excitedly around the speeder and followed her mother to a secluded clearing.

“Sabé,” Starré beamed at her and gestured to Terrikan. “This is your father.”

“Hello,” Terrikan said awkwardly, waving his hand in greeting.

“Hi Dad!” Sabé sobbed and dashed forward, hugging her father tightly. She’d been waiting for this moment all her life. Emotion clogged her throat, allowing only squeaks of joy to sound.

Terrikan timidly hugged her back before gaining confidence and tightening his embrace. “I’m sorry I left you and your mother.”

Sabé looked up at him through tear-soaked eyes. “I’m sorry I thwacked you in the stomach.”

Terrikan let out a full-bellied laugh at that and Sabé giggled wetly.

“Well, I was attacking you, so I forgive you.” Terrikan smiled proudly. “Your fighting prowess impressed me.”

“Thank you,” Sabé reached out to her mother. “I learned from the best.”

Starré stepped forward and joined the hug. “I’m proud of you too, Sabé. You’ve come so far and have accomplished a great deal.” She dabbed at the tears rolling down Sabé’s face. “Stop crying, sweetie. You’ll leave tear tracks in your makeup.”

“I think that’s a lost cause by now.” Sabé warbled. She tugged a handkerchief from her belt and wiped the face-paint off.

“Shhh, it’s ok.” Starré patted her back.

Sabé blew her nose on the cloth and sniffled. She happened to glance over to the main clearing and caught Obi-wan and Qui-Gon staring at them.

“Mom, I think Qui-Gon wants to talk with you.”

“So he does,” Starré mildly agreed. “Why don’t I leave you and your father to catch up? You have a lot to talk about.”

“Ok,” Sabé tugged her father down to sit with her on the ground while Starré ambled over to the Jedi.

“So I already know you’re an excellent fighter,” Terrikan winked at Sabé, making her chuckle. “With an incredible handle on the Force. That’s very impressive for your age.”

Sabé frowned. “What do you mean? I can barely sense the Force, much less use it.”

Terrikan blinked his silver eyes in shock and tilted his horned head. “I thought you knew… you are more in tune with the Force than anyone I have ever met.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan’s hackles raised as Starré walked over to him and Qui-Gon, leaving Sabé alone with Terrikan. He tried to convince himself that Terrikan Mitar wasn’t the hellbent enraged demon he’d fought on the ship anymore. The Zabrak had been so kind to him when he was a child in the Temple, almost a father figure, really. But Obi-wan was having a hard time separating the two personas.

“Breath, Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon grasped his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. “Release your emotions into the Force.”

Obi-wan breathed deeply and exhaled. The jealousy and apprehension faded away and he could think clearly again. Qui-Gon gave him a rare smile and nodded in approval.

“Hello, Qui-Gon, Obi-wan,” Starré nodded her head as she approached them.

“Greetings, Master Rhydater,” Qui-Gon bowed in return and Obi-wan did the same.

“Oh, none of that, Qui-Gon. It’s just me,” Starré huffed. “Besides, I resigned from the Order seventeen years ago.”

“As you wish, my friend,” Qui-Gon assented. He relaxed and a happy, nostalgic smile rose to his lips.

Silence fell, and they stared at each other. How to start a conversation after being absent so many years? The awkward tension was finally broken when Obi-wan’s Kyber crystal let out of loud peal of joy and flung itself at Starré.

Starré chuckled and held out a hand to catch the lightsaber before it crashed into her face. “Hello to you too, old friend.” The crystal chortled happily. “I hope Obi-wan has been treating you well.”

To Obi-wan’s chagrin, the crystal started muttering darkly and made whooshing noises reminiscent of waves crashing against a beach.

“Ahh, you’ve gotten wet a few times.” Starré nodded knowingly. The crystal chirped in agreement. “Well, I’m sure the adventures you’ve been up to with Obi-wan have more than compensated for those moments.”

The crystal grew quiet as it was reprimanded and then sullenly chirped a yes before falling silent. Starré chuckled and handed the lightsaber back to Obi-wan.

“Don’t pay any mind to it, Obi-wan.” Starré winked. “It likes to complain for the sake of complaining.”

“I’ve gotten used to it over the years.” Obi-wan smiled as his crystal hummed in contentment as he clipped the lightsaber back onto his belt.

“I’m glad the crystal called to you as its next master,” Starré embraced a bewildered Obi-wan in a tight hug. “I’ve missed you, little sprout.”

Obi-wan blushed and chuckled. He looked down the two inches into Starré’s eyes. Even though she'd gained a few inches when she shifted back into her true form, he was still taller than her.  “I’m not so small anymore.”

“No, you’re not,” Starré lovingly brushed a few strands of his hair, something she never would have done when she’d been a Jedi. She’d changed over the years. “You’ve grown into a handsome young man and are well on your way to becoming the great Jedi Knight I knew you would be.” She looked to Qui-Gon. “You’ve done well with him, Qui-Gon.”

“Yes, I couldn’t be prouder of him.” Qui-Gon gave a rare smile to Obi-wan. “He is ready to take the trials.”

Obi-wan smiled and a well of positive emotion rose within him. It warmed him to hear his idols voice their praise of him.

“Anyhoo,” Starré shook herself and schooled her face. “To business. We only have a few hours before the Gungans are in position to engage the droid army. We’d better join the Queen.”

The trio walked over to Padmé, followed by Sabé and Terrikan, who’d appeared to finish their serious discussion. Qui-Gon and Terrikan fell in step next to each other and started talking. The conversation must have gone well because in the next moment, the two men were hugging each other. Obi-wan and Starré shared a smile at the sight of the two friends reuniting.

As they approached the cruiser, Starré leaned in close to Obi-wan and whispered quietly to him. “I promised you that one day we would go on a mission together.”

Obi-wan allowed the impish toddler he’d once been momentarily creep into his countenance as he smiled. It was good to have Starré back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be the beginning of the battle to take back the Naboo!  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	17. The Battle of Naboo - Part 1

_Four Standard Hours Later – Theed, Naboo_

Sabé and Padmé led their group of Jedi, former Jedi, guards, and pilots through the side streets of Naboo, steering clear of the droid armies. Sabé, once again dressed as the decoy Queen, threw up a fist, signaling everyone to stop as a droid battle cruiser hovered by. When it passed, she signaled, and they crept forward again.

They’d decided against using the main entrance and instead opted to go in through the hangar and enter the palace through the plasma refinery complex. They skulked up to the plaza just outside the hangar and hid behind some trees and stone statues. Padmé leaned around the statues and clicked a light signal to Panaka, who was across the plaza concealed behind an archway, signaling they were ready for the distraction.

Sabé turned to Voraté and gripped her hand, wishing the tiny girl luck. She’d be on her own, with only the Naboo pilots, as she faced the droid control ship. Voraté smiled determinedly and nodded.

Blaster shots rang out across the plaza, tearing chunks in the large droid tanks and taking down individual droids. Panaka had begun the diversion.

“Go!” Padmé ran forward and Sabé closely flanked her, keeping an eye out for any stray shots. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon had their lightsabers out and deflected the shots sent their way as the droids noticed them.

They made it to the hangar entrance successfully and barged in, destroying the unprepared droids just inside the hangar. The group took cover and exchanged fire with the remaining droids. The Jedi stayed near Sabé and Padmé, cutting down droids that ventured near them. Starré and Terrikan had opted not to use their lightsabers yet and were using the Force and blasters to incapacitate the droids.

“Pilots, get to your ships!” Voraté’s high voice clearly rang above the racket of blaster fire.

The droids thinned out and Sabé advanced forward, destroying the droids with her blasters. Yellow fighter pilots streaked out of the hangar, dodging blaster fire from the droids and surface guns outside the hangar. Panaka’s small group entered the and took a few droids by surprise. Finally, the last droid was taken down, sliced apart by Obi-wan. Sabé and Padmé led the way to the plasma refinery complex, which had a passage that led into the palace.

“Hey, wait for me!”

They turned and saw Anakin in one of the few remaining starfighters.

“Stay in that cockpit.” Qui-Gon pointed at Anakin, warning him to stay put.

“But I…” Anakin whined.

“Stay there, Anakin.” Qui-Gon urged.

Anakin frowned and thumped into the fighter seat.

Sabé kept her blaster at the ready as they approached the doors, frowning as she got a bad feeling.

After her conversation with her father, she’d recognized her unique connection to the Force. She’d been going about connecting to the Force in the wrong way. Instead of reaching out with her mind, like most Force users did, she had to focus within herself to feel it. Now, she could feel the energy ebbing and flowing around her. And right now, the energy was growing dark and angry as they approached the refinery.

She tugged Padmé to a halt as the blast doors whooshed open. Two hooded figures stood beyond the door, both clothed in black robes and visibly carrying a lightsaber on their hip. They surveilled the group before dramatically throwing back their hoods and tossing off their cloaks.

One of the Sith warriors was glaring at Terrikan. The tall, muscled man’s eyes were an ugly yellow and his blue face was contorted with hatred. The other Sith was slightly shorter and had black and white skin, the colors alternating in a natural streaky pattern. His pointed teeth were bared at them in challenge and his yellow eyes were full of psychotic rage. Sabé shivered as she looked at the latter.

“Maul, you traitor.” The blue Sith warrior hissed at Terrikan. He activated his lightsaber and pointed it at him.

Terrikan stepped past Sabé and Padmé. “You can’t betray a cause you were never truly a part of. I _never_ wanted to be a Sith.” He activated his lightsaber and a brilliant white beam shot out. “And my name is Terrikan Mitar.”

The blue Sith warrior screeched and launched himself at Terrikan. Terrikan easily deflected the blow and Force-shoved the man back before advancing on him, moving the fight away from the Naboo resistance fighters and into the plasma refinery complex.

The other Sith gave a shrieking manic laugh and advanced on Sabé, pulling out his lightsaber as he did. Obi-wan shed his brown cloak and stepped in front of her; he drew his lightsaber and adopted a fighting stance. Qui-Gon likewise removed his cloak and swung his green lightsaber into position. The Sith gave a shrill giggle, managing to sound more horrible and deranged than he already did.

“We’ll take the long route.” Sabé directed their forces to turn around. She pressed a hand to Obi-wan’s back, silently wishing him luck, before turning to lead her people back into the hangar.

The blaster doors whisked shut, but just before they did, she heard a lightsaber battle ensuing.

“They’ll be alright.” Starré murmured to Sabé. “Focus on the battle.”

“Right,” Sabé nodded and hurried up to join Padmé at the point of their pack.

Unfortunately, the appearance of the Sith had given the droid army time to recuperate and send reinforcements to attack them. The Naboo took cover and returned the droids’ fire.

“We need to get to that pillar!” Sabé screamed over the loud blaster fire, pointing to the column right next to the battle droids. “There’s a secret tunnel we can use to get into the palace. It lets out in the main entrance hall.”

“We’re not getting anywhere until we defeat these droids,” Padmé yelled back, firing her blaster, taking out two droids.

“Oh, shit!” Rabé ducked down. “Two droidekas just rolled up!”

Chunks of stone and wood ricocheted off the floor as the blasts increased. Damn it, Sabé thought. Their blasters didn’t have nearly enough firepower to put a chink in droidekas armor, much less break through their shields.

“Keep shooting while I think of another plan!” Sabé hollered.

She was just thinking about following the Jedi through the hangar doors, and hope they’d taken the fight deep into the refinery, when a yellow starfighter rolled past them. It shot its cannons at the droidekas, obliterating them, and left the hangar and shot into the sky.

“Oh stars!” Sabé breathed. She looked to where Anakin had been sitting in a ship. The space was empty. “Anakin!”

“We can’t do anything now. He’ll be fine.” Padmé reasoned, looking shaky as she thought of the boy who was hurtling towards a space battle. “Come on.”

Sabé shook off her dread and led the way to the secret entrance. Together, she and Padmé tried to pry the door open, but it was rusted shut from years of disuse.

“Step aside,” Starré commanded. She spread her hand on the door and closed her eyes. Seconds passed and nothing happened, but then Starré stepped back and swiped her hand to the right. The door groaned and slid open.

“Great job, mom,” Sabé grinned and led the group into the tunnels. She stooped low to avoid ruining her costume. Soon, they came to the tunnel exit, which was also rusted shut, as Sabé found when she pulled the catch to open it. Frustrated, she slammed her hand into the wall and channeled her energy into it. The door exploded outwards into the entrance hall. Sabé blinked. She hadn’t thought that would work. She brushed off the dust from her uniform and walked into the hall. There weren’t any droids about, but that would soon change the closer they came to the throne room.

“Quickly!” Sabé quietly commanded. “We have to get to the throne room before more droids show up.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan breathed easier after Sabé’s touch, his focus became clearer. He studied the remaining Sith warrior, waiting for him to make the first move.

The Sith warrior bared his pointed teeth at him and curled his black-streaked patterned hands around his long-hilted lightsaber, activating it. Deadly scarlet beams shot out of both ends and the Sith took a fighting stance.

Obi-wan could tell the exact moment the Sith chose to launch his attack because his yellow eyes flickered between him and Qui-Gon before brightening with sick glee.

The Sith warrior burst into a flurry of motion, attacking Obi-wan and Qui-Gon with both sides of his lightsaber. Obi-wan parried his blows and attacked. Together, he and Qui-Gon pushed the Sith back, following Terrikan and the blue Sith further into the refinery. They left the hangar and turned into the core of the refinery complex. Bright purple plasma was being pulled through gigantic vertical tubes and platforms crisscrossed the complex, spanning many levels, encircling the tubes.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon cornered the Sith on the edge of a circular platform, but he leaped into space and landed on another platform. They leaped over to join him. The Sith giggled and continued attacking them with vicious strikes. Their battle brought them down the platform to another platform-encircled tube.

The blinding plasma light shimmered around them, making it difficult to see their opponent. Obi-wan managed to block the deadly blow the Sith dealt him, but he was unprepared when the Sith kicked him. He went flying over the platform and landed harshly on the next platform, twenty feet below. His momentum threw him over the edge. He let go of his lightsaber and clung on to the ledge, swinging back and forth until his motion halted. His Kyber crystal screeched at him to get back into the fight. He used the Force to pull himself back onto the platform and scooped up his lightsaber. He looked up to where Qui-Gon was battling the streaky Sith warrior and gauged the distance he needed to jump.

A thud sounded on Obi-wan’s platform, making it vibrate. He looked to the noise and brought up his lightsaber to deflect the strike the blue Sith swung at him. A lighter thud shook the platform, and Terrikan advanced on them. The blue Sith disengaged and twirled his lightsaber, defending against Obi-wan and Terrikan.

“Get back to Qui-Gon!” Terrikan roared, slicing at the Sith’s head.

Obi-wan nodded and ran down the platform, but stopped as he heard Terrikan cry out in pain. He turned to see the Sith’s red lightsaber hilt deep in the side of Terrikan’s stomach. Terrikan, unfazed despite the enormous pain he was in, brought up the white beam of his lightsaber and cut off the blue Sith’s head. The Sith’s body tumbled to the ground and Terrikan grunted as he deactivated the lightsaber lodged in his side.

“Terrikan!” Obi-wan started to run to him, but ground to a halt as Terrikan motioned him away.

“Go help Qui-Gon! I’ll be fine!” Terrikan ground out as he slumped to the floor, clutching his wound. 

Obi-wan swallowed the lump in his throat and leaped to the upper platform. He ran as fast as he could towards the fight, using the Force to quicken his steps. Qui-Gon was masterfully fighting the Sith warrior, and they were backing into a junction that led away from the core of the refinery complex.

Obi-wan had almost reached the junction entrance when a transparent wall of red energy activated at the end of the corridor. Multiple sets of energy beams turned on in sequence, separating Qui-Gon and the Sith warrior. Obi-wan skidded to a halt as the last energy beam sprang into place.

He deactivated his lightsaber and the two men ahead of him did the same. Qui-Gon knelt and didn’t move. Obi-wan grimaced; the stress of fighting a young Sith warrior alone was no doubt taking its toll on Qui-Gon. He was tired. The Sith warrior paced restlessly within the confines of the energy beams, staring at Qui-Gon with an evil smile on his face.

Obi-wan eyed the beams and took several steps back. He would need a running head start to make it through all the barriers in the few seconds they remained deactivated.

Long minutes passed. Obi-wan’s heart raced and he steadied himself, ready to run as soon as the beams turned off. He felt a shift in the Force and he activated his lightsaber. The energy beams at the end of the hall deactivated and spread to him; Qui-Gon and the Sith warrior resumed fighting. Obi-wan eyed the rate the beams were turning off and ran forward, hitting the entrance of the junction just as the beam turned off. He ran faster than he’d ever run before down the corridor. But it wasn’t enough.

Obi-wan skidded to a halt as a wall of red energy, the only thing separating him from Qui-Gon and the Sith, sprang up. His arm brushed up against the energy wall, singing the fabric. Damn it! Just one more second and he would have made it into the room. A wave of disappointment in himself surfaced as Qui-Gon was forced to continue battling the demonic Sith warrior alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please like and review.  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	18. The Battle of Naboo - Part 2

“This is Bravo Leader.” Voraté spoke into her headset. “Everyone check in.”

She kept her eyes on the space ahead as her fleet radioed in. She counted approximately thirty responses. The console in front of her displayed the location of each of the ships in her fleet, and confirmed that there were thirty-four Naboo starfighters, including her. A small number of fighters had managed to escape the hangar, but it should be enough to destroy the Lucrehulk-class droid control ship’s transmission network.

The control ship loomed in the distance, growing larger as Voraté’s fleet approached it.

“Listen up!” Voraté spoke into the headset. “We have to incapacitate this control ship and stop its transmissions down to the planet. Our Queen and Gungan allies are relying on us; we cannot fail.”

“Roger, Bravo Leader.” Multiple voices replied.

“Focus your fire on the antennas and transmission dishes. Let’s hope our fighters are strong enough to penetrate their deflector shield.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Her fleet chorused.

Voraté looked to the droid control ship. They were almost within range. Little flecks peeled off the ship and flew towards them.

“Battle droid starfighters, straight ahead!” Voraté yelled, realizing what they were. “Split up and fly around the ship!”

The chorus of ‘Roger, Bravo Leader’ was drowned out as they engaged the Trade Federation’s starfighters.

Voraté tugged and twisted on the joystick, hurtling her starfighter through the enemy fighters, alternating between targeting them and the highly visible antennas on the control ship surface. She weaved in and out of the crevasses of the control ship, trying to confuse the droid starfighters tailing her and cause them to crash into the control ship or each other. Her heart sank when she saw a yellow Naboo starfighter explode from enemy fire, but she doggedly swallowed her sorrow and commanded her fleet to continue its barrage on the droid control ship.

It soon became clear their weapons were no match for the ship’s deflector shields. They’d only managed to destroy non-essential systems, which were nowhere near the antennas.

“The deflector shield is too strong! We’ll never get through it!” A panicked pilot’s voice rang into Voraté’s ears.

“It’s too strong around the transmission dishes and antennas.” Voraté agreed. She glanced at her console and did a double take when saw a Naboo transmission coming from _inside_ the control ship.

“Who managed to get inside the droid control ship?” Voraté demanded, trying not to sound too excited.

Static sounded, and no reply was forthcoming.

“Everyone keep firing on the control ship. R5?” Voraté spoke to her astromech droid. It beeped a query in response. “Send out my transmission on all frequencies. We need to make contact with the pilot inside the control ship. Keep the transmission with our fleet open, but mute my end of the conversation.”

R5 beeped and booped in agreement and then squealed as Voraté was forced to enter a spiral turn and then pull up sharply to avoid getting shot by the two droid starfighters who had targeted her. Voraté smirked in triumph as the fighters crashed into each other. R5 beeped, signaling it was ready to send out her message. Voraté cleared her throat before speaking.

“Pilot within the Federation control ship, please respond.”

Voraté continued speaking the phrase over and over again as R5 rotated the frequencies, hoping each time the pilot would respond. She was getting ready to try a different tactic when a crackle sounded over the headset and a voice spoke.

 “Voraté? Is that you?”

“Anakin!!” Voraté swerved as her shock of hearing Anakin’s voice almost made her crash into the deflector shield. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be down on Naboo!”

“Yeah, well, I found a hiding place, in this starship, like Qui-Gon told me to do. But then these menacing-looking droids showed up and started attacking Padmé and her people, so I tried to help. I pressed a lot of buttons and I finally found the ship’s blaster and destroyed the droids, but the ship was on automatic pilot and it took me up to the battle.”

“How did you get into the control ship?” Voraté questioned.

“Artoo managed to override the fighter’s autopilot controls and I took control. It’s just like podracing!”

Voraté had to smile at Anakin’s innocent joy.

“My fighter was hit, and we went spinning out of control towards a hangar right under the big sphere. We barely managed to avoid colliding with the droid fighters coming out. We crash-landed in what looks like the main hangar. I can’t get the ship started back up. Everything’s overheated.”

Voraté was caught between an odd mix of wanting to shout out in joy and vomit uncontrollably. It was a miracle to have a pilot inside the control ship, but the thought of the danger her friend was in made her feel sick to her stomach. But there was no time for either of those reactions.

“Anakin, listen closely. I want you to look at your surroundings. What do you see?”

“Um, a lot of droids and droid battle cruisers,” Anakin supplied. “It’s a really big hangar.

“Ok, what else?” Voraté gently encouraged as she vaulted over the side of the toroidal ship and blasted apart some fighters who were targeting her people.

“There’s this big metal hourglass shaped thing down one of the corridors.”

Voraté grinned. “That’s a reactor unit. And since you flew into a hangar directly below the control ship’s core, it must be the main reactor. Anakin, if you can destroy that, the droid army will collapse.”

“My ship is overheated though.” Anakin fearfully said.

“I’ll help you…” Voraté gasped as droid fighters popped up around her and barraged her with a hailstorm of blaster fire. She forced the ship into a steep dive and twisted around up into the inner ring of the ship. R5 focused fire on the droid fighters following her.

“Voraté!” Anakin’s panicked voice resonated through her headset. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ani,” Voraté tried to calm her breathing after that intense stunt. “It’s a little chaotic out here. Have Artoo switch the ship’s power to the backup and vent the engines. When a green light starts flashing on the console, tell him to stop venting and immediately switch back to the main power.”

“Ok, hang on a second.” Anakin’s transmission went silent.

Voraté waited with bated breath as the minutes dragged on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabé charged up the third flight of stairs and fired her blasters at the battle droids guarding the staircase to the throne room floor. Thus far, they’d come across no droids, but the Viceroy must have gotten wind they had broken into the palace. There was a contingent of battle droids between them and the staircase and they were sending a barrage of blaster fire their way.

“Take cover!” Sabé shouted, dragging Padmé and Rabé with her behind the large pillars decorating the halls. “Return fire!”

“We don’t have time for this,” Padmé griped, a furrow between her eyebrows.

Sabé continued firing her blasters, trying to think of an alternate route to the throne room. Unfortunately, the nearest secret entrance was in front of them in the droid’s territory and they couldn’t afford to backtrack, lest they come across another battalion of droids and become trapped. Sabé turned to Padmé to give her the bad news and caught sight of the windows behind her on the other side of the hall.

“The windows,” Sabé said, lost in thought as a new idea gripped her.

“What about them?” Rabé dodged a shot as it whistled past her black curls. She returned fire with a vicious expression on her face.

“We can use the grappling hook setting on our blasters and pull ourselves up to the next floor.” Sabé didn’t wait for a response and called out for the guards near the window to cover their eyes before blasting the window open.

“How are we going to get over there?” Padmé asked, gauging the distance and the rate the battle droids were firing at them. “There are still too many of them.”

“She’s right,” Starré said, shooting a few droids and ducking down. “Even if I… ahhh!” She cried out in pain and clutched at her mid-section.

“Mom!” Sabé reached out to her. “Where were you hit?”

“Nowhere,” Starré reassured them as she caught her breath. She lifted her hand to reveal no wound whatsoever. “I was saying that even if I used my lightsaber, I won’t be able to deflect all their shots.”

“Damn,” Sabé muttered. “We’ll have to…”

The droids ceased fire and the ladies shared confused looks.

“Good job… Sabé?” Rabé asked.

Sabé shook her head. She hadn’t done anything.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” A high pitched feminine voice called out to them from the droid’s side of the hall. “You can’t avoid your fate, Queen Amidala.”

Sabé peeked around the column and saw a tall, blonde, green-skinned woman dressed in black standing amongst the droids. She was the third Sith warrior.

“It’s the last Sith,” Sabé quietly told the ladies.

“I’ll take care of her.” Starré began to rise, but Sabé tugged her mother back down.

“No, if anyone but the Queen walks out, she’ll command the droids to open fire.” Sabé bit her lip. “I’ll have to show myself.”

“You can’t take that risk,” Padmé hissed at her.

“Yes, I can.” Sabé retorted. “This is why I’m the decoy Queen.” Sabé hushed the protests Padmé, Rabé, and Starré tried to make. “It’ll be a diversion. I’ll walk out, and you and the rest of the guards follow me and make your way over to the open window. You, Rabé, Panaka, and half the guards scale the walls and my mother and I will take care of the Sith warrior and the droids.”

“I don’t think it’s wise to split up,” Padmé made a last-ditch attempt to reason with Sabé.

“Give up, Amidala,” The Sith woman mocked. “You need not watch your people killed needlessly.”

Sabé ignored the woman’s taunt and gripped Padmé’s hand. “As long as they think Queen Amidala is down here, they’ll focus all their firepower here, leaving the Viceroy vulnerable.” Sabé tugged out an extra comm-link from her belt and gave it to Padmé. “Buzz me if you run into any trouble.”

“Sabé…” Padmé whispered.

“No more discussion, let’s do this.” Sabé rose and walked out into the center of the hall, holding both her blasters. She thrust her chin up and addressed the woman haughtily. “Who are you to address me so informally?”

Sabé kept her focus on the green Sith, but she heard Padmé, Rabé, and the guards shuffle past her to the open window. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother had stayed behind the pillar.

“I am Darth Sircoyan,” The woman bared her teeth in a wide, triumphant smile. “And you will be nothing more than our puppet queen once you sign the treaty.”

“What makes you think I would ever sign your treaty?” Sabé asked coldly.

The woman pointed behind her. “To save yourself and your people.”

Sabé glanced around and saw droidekas rolling up and pointing their weapons at her and the Naboo guards who had stayed behind.

“Like I said, end this needless bloodshed and surrender.”

The woman waved her arm in a hypnotizing fashion, but it had no effect on Sabé. She did hear one of her guards start muttering about how surrendering would be the right thing to do before his fellow guard bonked him on the head. Kriff. She was trying to use mind tricks on them! But then Sabé got a brilliant idea. What better way to get close to the woman than to pretend her mind trick worked?

Sabé made a big show of letting doubt flash across her features and looking to her people before letting her blasters fall to the ground. She gestured for the guards to join her while she moved her hand to her back and signed for her mother to guard the back of their formation from the droidekas.

“I’m glad you see my point of view.” Sircoyan purred and walked down the steps towards them.

Sabé led her people forward, noticing gladly they had kept a hold of their blasters, and stopped in the middle of the hall, making sure they would be able to duck behind a new set of pillars when the fire fight resumed. She signaled for them to halt and walked forward a few steps to meet the green Sith warrior. As she lowered her hand, she kept it behind her back and quietly unhooked her songsteel quarterstaff.

“You’re smaller than I thought you’d be.” Sircoyan simpered as she looked down at Sabé’s five-foot five-inch figure. She made another wave with her hand. “Follow me. It’s about time you signed the treaty.”

She turned her back and Sabé chose that moment to strike. She activated her staff to its six-foot length and swung it at the woman’s blonde, defenseless head. Sircoyan stiffened and whirled around, meeting the silver staff with a humming red lightsaber.

“It seems I underestimated your ferociousness,” The Sith let out a high laugh and threw back her head, making her blonde curls bounce. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

“You’ve underestimated the Naboo this entire time.” Sabé grinned back. “Don’t stop now.”

She disengaged and launched into a fight with the Sith. This time around, she actually felt the Force flowing within her and providing her with the energy and insight to defend against the Sith warrior’s blows. The women whirled around each other, striking and parrying blows. Blaster fire sounded as the guards opened fire on the unsuspecting droids, taking them down. Sabé heard the hum of another lightsaber behind her and metal pinging on the floor; her mother was facing the droidekas.

Sabé deflected the blow Sircoyan aimed at her legs and took advantage of the opening she left exposed and drove the blunt point of her staff into the woman’s chest. Her green face turned scarlet and she struggled to draw breath.

“You bitch!” Sircoyan croaked. She recovered quickly and struck again at Sabé, this time aiming for her hands. Her black eyes were tinged yellow and shimmering with hatred. The woman’s cool demeanor had all but disappeared. “You don’t need your hands to sign the treaty! The Senate will accept a verbal treaty of Federation control of your puny, insignificant planet!”

Her attacks grew more vicious and powerful. Sabé blocked the ever-increasing frequency of blows, but she knew she couldn’t keep it up forever. Her muscles were beginning to tire, her focus was slipping, and she was starting to sweat, which meant her face paint would start dripping soon. And to make things worse, her leg was starting to twinge in pain.

“Sabé, focus!” Her mother screamed, her footsteps echoing on the marble floor as she raced towards her.

Sabé shook her head, trying to shake off her fatigue, but it was too late. The Sith warrior took advantage of her slipping concentration and feinted a blow to her side before lunging to the side and chopped her lightsaber at Sabé’s hands. Sabé didn’t see the feint in time and she watched, defenseless, as the red beam landed on her wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Comments?  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	19. The Battle of Naboo - Part 3

Obi-wan stood behind the red energy barrier, waiting for it to come down so he could help Qui-Gon. As the green and red blades clashed, he gulped as Qui-Gon’s movements lagged. This fight had dragged on too long and Qui-Gon was not a young man anymore. Obi-wan reached into himself and projected some of his strength and energy to Qui-Gon through their Master-Padawan bond. It seemed to help for a few moments, but there was only so much the Force could do.

Obi-wan watched helplessly as his Master parried blow after blow, no longer on the offense. The Sith struck a hard blow and knocked Qui-Gon chin up, momentarily stunning him. It was all the Sith needed and he thrust his lightsaber into Qui-Gon’s stomach.

“NO!” Obi-wan screamed as Qui-Gon’s lightsaber fell from his hands and he collapsed. His cry of despair echoed throughout the circular chamber.

Qui-Gon couldn’t be gone. Obi-wan stared at his fallen Master, begging him to get up through the bond, telling him to be okay. But it was no use, he could already feel the bond breaking and fading.

Obi-wan couldn’t control the fear and sorrow welling up in him as he looked at the Sith warrior who’d moved away to stand in front of Obi-wan, watching him with triumphant eyes and a sadistic smile.

Minutes passed and Obi-wan tried to control his emotions, but they wouldn’t fade away. He activated his blue lightsaber as he felt the energy beam getting ready to deactivate. He would just have to use his emotions to fight this battle.

The energy barrier between them came down and Obi-wan leaped forward with renewed purpose and strongly slashed at the Sith warrior, letting the Force guide his movements. The Sith parried his blows, all the while grinning cruelly at him, taunting him with a high-pitched giggle. Obi-wan ignored all this and let his emotions flow unchecked through him, the anger, fear, sorrow. His movements quickened and the Sith frowned, moving his double-sided lightsaber faster.

As Obi-wan slashed upwards and the Sith moved to defend, he twitched his beam to strike at the lightsaber hilt. The blue beam cut through the hilt, severing the weapon. The Sith warrior hissed and tossed away the half no longer powered by the Kyber crystal. Obi-wan kicked at the Sith’s stomach and the distracted Sith fell to the ground. Obi-wan Force-leaped over the man and sliced down at his head, but the Sith leaped up and turned around, ready to fight again.

Obi-wan attacked him, slicing and slashing in quick strokes. The Sith twirled and spinned as he defended against the blows. Their fight brought them back to the energy barriers and Obi-wan backed the Sith up to the red wall of energy, intending to ram him into it and daze him. Obi-wan struck powerfully and pushed, but the Sith strongly held his ground and glared at him through mean, cold eyes that were no longer amused. The Sith warrior thrust out a hand and Obi-wan flew backwards, hitting the ground and tumbling into the pit.

Obi-wan scrambled for purchase on the pit walls. He managed to grab an inactive warning light and held on tightly. He looked up and saw the Sith’s yellow eyes grow wide with surprise and amusement as he saw Obi-wan had survived the fall. He knelt down as far as he could and thrust his lightsaber down the hole. The hot red beam came dangerously close to Obi-wan’s hands, much too close for his comfort, but didn’t touch him.

The Sith screeched in fury and stood up and slashed at the rim of the pit. Obi-wan ducked his head and shut his eyes as metal chips and sparks hit him. Silence fell and Obi-wan looked back up. The Sith had a truly terrifying look on his face. He flicked his foot and Obi-wan’s sorrow grew as he watched his lightsaber tumble into the pit. His Kyber crystal called out to him, panicked and afraid. Obi-wan could do nothing but watch as his trusty, high-tempered lightsaber disappeared into the shadows of the pit.

Another lightsaber tumbled down after it and Obi-wan looked back up with shock. The Sith was pouting, as if hoping Obi-wan would have lost hope and fallen after seeing his lightsaber and then his Master’s lightsaber, the only alternative weapon in the room, fall out of his reach.

Obi-wan grunted as he adjusted his sweaty grasp on the metal extrusion. His grip was slipping, and he would soon fall unless he managed to leap out of the pit. The Sith let out a vicious giggle as he got a new idea and smiled at Obi-wan before moving out of sight. Obi-wan heard the man’s lightsaber hum as he moved it through the air. Wait a minute, that was the side Qui-Gon was on!

Obi-wan closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He had to get up there before the Sith could touch Qui-Gon. He called on the Force, but for once, it did not respond. His emotions were too vibrant and present in his consciousness; they were messing with his concentration. So Obi-wan did what no Jedi would do. He fully accepted the emotions into himself and let them flow unchecked throughout him. The anger he felt for the Sith warrior flooded him and multiplied. The Force flowed through him more powerfully than ever and Obi-wan pulled himself up and leaped out of the pit. He landed solidly on the edge and forced the hate and anger drain away before it could overwhelm him. He looked to the Sith warrior, who had his lightsaber poised over Qui-Gon’s face to slash and mutilate it.

Obi-wan stuck his hand out and called to the Sith’s lightsaber. It deactivated and flew out of the shocked Sith’s grip and into Obi-wan’s outstretched hand. Obi-wan activated the lightsaber and nearly keeled over as the Kyber crystal within shrieked in pain, anger, and confusion. The emotions reverberated strongly across his psyche. Obi-wan pushed the horrible feelings away and focused as the Sith advanced on him, beyond enraged he’d stolen away his moment of triumph. Obi-wan slashed at the Sith, but the man easily dodged the blows as Obi-wan was blinded by an onslaught of emotion and feeling from the broken and corrupted Kyber crystal. He couldn’t concentrate enough to use the Force.

The Sith warrior Force-shoved Obi-wan again. This time, he managed to steer clear of the pit, but couldn’t keep a hold of the damaged lightsaber. Obi-wan’s vision cleared as he lost contact with the lightsaber’s hilt and the Force flowed freely within him again.

Obi-wan twisted and turned as he avoided the Sith, who had reclaimed his lightsaber and was swinging the deadly red beam at him without mercy. Obi-wan kept out of range of the beam and eyed the energy barriers. He’d have to run out and find a weapon as soon as they turned off. If he stayed in here, he was dead.

But as he looked down the corridor of energy barriers, he saw Terrikan running full tilt towards him on the other side of the beams. The energy beams started to deactivate, starting from Obi-wan’s side. New strength and relief flowed through Obi-wan and he dodged and leaped around the Sith faster; he just had to wait a few more seconds and then Terrikan would be here.

But the newfound hope lasted briefly as the energy beams started to close just as Terrikan passed the fourth set. He wouldn’t make it through the beams.

“Obi-wan!” Terrikan hollered.

Obi-wan dodged a particularly strong blow from the Sith warrior and looked to Terrikan as the Sith tried to dislodge his lightsaber from the wall. 

Terrikan drew back his hand and tossed his lightsaber ahead of him to Obi-wan, before staggering to a halt as the sixth set of energy barriers sprang up. The lightsaber flew through the corridor, followed closely by the closing energy beams. Obi-wan thrust his hand out and called to it with all his might.

The lightsaber soared past the last set of energy barriers, barely escaping the beam, and thudded into Obi-wan’s hand. The Sith pulled his lightsaber from the wall and rounded on Obi-wan, his streaky black and white face contorted with unbelievable hatred. Obi-wan activated his lightsaber and winced as the faint echoes of a broken Kyber crystal echoed across his senses. But where there had been splitting pain and horror, there was now contentment and peace. The Sith charged at Obi-wan, backing him towards the pit; as he swung his lightsaber, Obi-wan leaped over the Sith’s head and slashed the white beam of his lightsaber through the man’s waist as he landed, cutting him in half.

The Sith warrior let out an ‘oof’ and stared at Obi-wan with surprise, shocked he had won their battle. As he fell into the pit, the Sith gave one last weak high-pitched mad giggle that echoed off the pit’s metal walls and faded as the Sith dropped out of sight.

Obi-wan waited until he could no longer see the two halves of the Sith before deactivating the lightsaber. He ran over to Qui-Gon and gathered him into his arms and let his tears finally fall.

Qui-Gon took in a shallow breathe and opened his eyes. “It’s… it’s too late… Obi-wan.”

“No,” Obi-wan futilely insisted, clutching Qui-Gon close to him.

“Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon said tiredly. “Please… promise me… you will train the boy.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-wan choked out.

“He… is the Chosen One,” Qui-Gon whispered. He lifted his hand and caressed Obi-wan’s face, showing him affection he’d never let show before. “He will bring balance… train him.”

Obi-wan nodded his head repeatedly in agreement. Qui-Gon smiled fondly at Obi-wan and then closed his eyes for the last time. Obi-wan choked and sobbed as he felt their bond break and then shatter as Qui-Gon passed into the Force. Obi-wan let the tears flow down his cheeks as he touched his forehead to Qui-Gon’s and rocked back and forth.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voraté sighed as another battalion of droid starfighters exited a hangar and joined the fight. Just when they’d decimated one fleet, another appeared!

“Voraté, it worked!” Anakin’s jubilant voice cried out over the headset. “My shields are back up too!”

“Good work!” Voraté chuckled as Artoo also responded in thanks with Anakin. “Now the ship has two weapons, blasters and torpedoes. Press the button on the joystick to fire the blasters and pull out to fire the torpedoes. Launch the torpedoes at the main reactor and get out of there!”

Voraté commanded R5 to unmute her transmission to her fleet. She’d been listening to their comments and they were getting restless with their lack of progress. They had only managed to destroy a few more surface cannons and surface components. “Attention, pilots! Pull away from the control ship. I repeat, pull away from the control ship. We have a pilot on the inside who is about the destroy the main reactor!”

Her fleet followed her as she drew back from the control ship, but they were voicing their doubts.

“How is that possible?”

“But nothing can get through their shields.”

Their despairing comments were cut off as a section of the toroidal control ship blew up, causing a chain reaction into the other sections of the ship.

“It’s true!” A pilot yelped. “There, out of the main hangar. It’s one of ours!”

A loud cheer sounded over the radio as Anakin flew back into range.

“Good job, Anakin!” Voraté praised. “Mission accomplished. Let’s go home!”

Voraté led her fleet back to Naboo as the droid control ship exploded and broke apart, a useless hunk of metal in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please like a leave a review!  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	20. The Battle of Naboo - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've received a few questions about whether Terrikan still looks like "Maul", and the answer is yes, he does; the only thing that changed was his eye color. Let me know if you have any more questions!

“Kriff!” Sabé screamed. Energy and emotion exploded out of her and everyone around her went flying backwards and the windows shattered throughout the hall. The fighting halted and the only sounds to be heard was the tinkling of glass shards on the floor, a quarterstaff banging against the ground, and Sabé’s enraged yelling.

“Ahhhh! Son of a kriffing f…” Sabé shrieked as she rubbed her hands and wrists, trying to regain feeling back in them after the vigorous beating they’d just sustained. “That hurt!” She screeched in fury and swiped her quarterstaff from where it lay at her feet.

“How…?” The Sith warrior breathed, shock etched on her face.

“Songsteel threaded uniform,” Sabé held up her gloved hand and hissed as it twinged in discomfort. It must be sprained.

“No, not that.” The Sith warrior sprang up and reactivated her lightsaber. “You used the Force. Queen Amidala isn’t Force sensitive, let alone a Force user.”

Oops. Sabé winced; their ruse had been discovered.

“You’re not the real Queen,” Sircoyan’s eyes shone with glee and she pointed her lightsaber at Sabé. “Which means I can chop off your hands _and_ your head.” She advanced on Sabé, twirling her lightsaber in a deadly whirl.

Sabé twitched as movement flared over her head. Her mother leapt over her and landed in front of her.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Starré said and used the Force to throw the Sith onto her back.

Sabé cursed as a buzz vibrated at her waist. Padmé was in trouble. “Mom, Padmé needs me.” She whispered. She deactivated her staff and put it back on her waist.

“Go help her. Take the main stairs.” Starré directed.

Sabé paused as she caught a glint of overwhelming sadness in her mother’s eyes.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Later,” Starré insisted. A determined look set on her face as Sircoyan screeched with rage and charged them. “I’ll join you after I dispatch this bitch.”

Starré watched in disapproval as the unhinged Sith warrior approached before taking out her lightsaber and activating a crimson red beam of energy.

Sabé looked at the beam in surprise before jumping into action and shouting for the guards to follow her. The ten guards remaining after the long fire fight mobilized and charged up the steps after her. Sabé accepted the blaster one of the guards handed her.

“NO!” Sircoyan hollered.

Sounds of a lightsaber battle commenced and Sabé smiled as she reached the next floor. Sircoyan was no match for her mother. Starré Rhydater had been a Jedi Knight for over two hundred years and she’d become even more powerful and experienced in the last seventeen years. The untried Sith wouldn’t last long against her.

The buzz came again at her hip and Sabé focused on her new mission, to save Padmé, Rabé, and their guards from whatever danger they were facing. Sabé ran down the hall, followed by her guards, and paused at the bend that led to the throne room. She peeked around the corner, taking care not to let her headdress be seen. The hall was devoid of droids and she had a clear view of the throne room. Padmé, Rabé, Panaka, and the guards were cornered in the room by battle droids. She didn’t see any droidekas. The Federation Viceroy and his second-in-command were speaking to Padmé in gloating tones that floated down the hallway.

Sabé whispered to her guards. “They’ve captured the Queen and brought her to the throne room. There are about twenty droids guarding them. Follow my lead and _don’t_ kill the Viceroy.”

She gestured for them to follow her. They sidled down the hallway, unnoticed by the droids and Neimoidians, who were entirely focused on the tiny Naboo group in front of them. As Sabé’s group drew closer, they could hear the Viceroy’s words to Padmé.

“Your little insurrection is at an end, your Highness.” The Viceroy said silkily. “Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate.”  

Sabé raced out of the shadow of the pillars and strode up to the throne room entrance. The pitter-patter of the guard’s feet echoed quietly after her.

“Viceroy!”

Everyone in the throne room turned to look at her in surprise, especially the Neimoidians.

Sabé made her tone as commanding and regal as possible. She had to convince the Viceroy _she_ was the real Queen. “Your occupation here has ended!” She took aim with her blaster and blew apart two droids. Then she moved to the right, striding quickly down the hall. Her guards fired some rounds into the chamber, aiming at the droids, before following her.

Sabé beamed in triumph as she heard the Viceroy’s words reverberate down the hall after her.

“After her! This one’s a decoy.”

Sabé ran faster and rounded a corner. She took shelter behind one of the pillars to wait for the droids to catch up, and she gestured to her guards to do the same. They only had to wait a few seconds before they could hear the battle droid commander issuing orders in its toneless, artificial voice to hunt them down. As soon as all the droids rounded the corner, Sabé and the guards opened fire and took down the droid contingent.

“Good work!” Sabé dusted off her tunic and ran back to the corner, blaster at the ready. They rounded the bend and, finding no droids, walked back to the throne room entrance. The blast doors had been erected, trapping Padmé, Rabé, Panaka, and the guards in with the Federation Viceroy, his lieutenant, and several droids.

“Stand guard!” Sabé commanded. “Blasters at the ready!”

The guards took up position around her and the door, forming a tight double-ringed circle. Sabé lowered her blaster and grabbed her comm-link and buzzed Padmé. Tense seconds passed before Padmé’s voice sounded over the comm-link. Sabé and the guards breathed in relief.

“Everything is under control in here. We’ve captured the Viceroy.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sabé grinned. “We’re stationed outside the door.”

“Hold on, I’ll have a guard let you in.”

Sabé gestured for the guards in the inner ring to point their blasters towards the throne room. On the off-chance Padmé hadn’t managed to overpower the Viceroy and his battle droids, Sabé wanted to be prepared to turn the tides.

The blast door shot up and Sabé relaxed as she saw smoking battle droid wreckages and blasters in Padmé, Rabé, and the guards’ hands trained on the Viceroy and his lieutenant.

“Did you doubt me?” Padmé teased, lowering her blaster and coming over to hug Sabé as she stepped into the room.

“Never,” Sabé returned the one-handed hug. “I was just being cautious.”

Padmé chuckled and gestured for one of Sabé’s guards to re-shut the blast doors.

“Captain, is the new treaty ready?” Padmé called out to Panaka, who was busily tapping away on a portable reader.

“Yes, your Highness,” Panaka handed over the reader for Padmé to peruse.

Padmé walked to her throne and sat, flanked by Sabé and Rabé. “Good work, Captain,” Padmé praised Panaka after reading through the treaty.

She placed the reader in her lap and signed her name with a stylus. She handed it back to Panaka and turned to the Viceroy, who was still stunned he’d been defeated.

“Viceroy, sign the treaty.” Padmé’s order brooked no arguments.

The Viceroy gazed warily at the blasters trained on him before he meekly walked over to Panaka and signed the treaty.

“Captain, send a copy of the treaty to the Senate. I’m sure they’ll be pleased to hear this matter has been resolved.” Triumph leaked into Padmé’s voice. “Guards, restrain them.”

The guards rushed to obey their Queen, but paused as they realized they didn’t have any handcuffs or rope at hand.

“Here,” Sabé grabbed two cuffs from the pouches on her waist and handed them to the nearest guard. A little overkill since the cuffs were designed for non-friendly Force users, but they would do the trick.

The Neimoidians were quickly cuffed and forced to sit in chairs in the corner of the room, watched by five guards.

“Yay! We won!” Rabé’s cheer echoed in the throne room. “But how do we know if it’s safe to go out?”

“Voraté’s fleet should be close to decimating the droid control ship, if they haven’t already.” Padmé reasoned. “I guess we wait until all the droids are incapacitated. Captain, can you check on the situation?”

“Yes, your Highness,” Panaka bowed and pulled out his comm-link and contacted the resistance leaders who’d stayed in the plaza.

Everyone jumped when blaster shots hit the door, making it vibrate. Sabé closed her eyes and reached out with her senses.

“Droidekas,” she reported.

“Finally!” The Viceroy’s lieutenant shouted with relief.

 Sabé kept her eyes closed and focused, trying to see more so she could report accurate numbers. It felt like there were five of them.

“Your Highness, I’m getting reports from all the resistance leaders!” Panaka raced over to the throne. “The droid army is no longer functioning!”

“The Captain is correct,” Sabé said, opening her eyes. “The droidekas on the other side of the blast doors just collapsed.”

“Open the doors.” Padmé directed the guards.

They hit the panel, revealing five non-responsive droidekas.

Sabé, Padmé, and Rabé found themselves starting to beam like children. Sabé let out a giggle and all three of them erupted into cheers and joyous laughter and rushed to embrace each other in a group hug.

“We did it! We did it!” They screamed, hopping up and down, all decorum thrust to the wind.

Their infectious joy affected the guards and soon they too were cheering and laughing. The road had been long and riddled with obstacles and sacrifices, but they had risen to the challenge and freed Naboo from the Trade Federation’s clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Likes? :)  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	21. Aftermath

The day after the battle was filled with much celebration and cheer, but Obi-wan did not take part. The victory felt hollow; so many had been lost or injured, the Naboo, Gungans… Qui-Gon. Obi-wan pushed away the overwhelming grief that threatened to drown him. He had spent enough time falling apart the night before. It was time to be strong and continue protecting the Queen and fulfill his promise to Qui-Gon.

He walked through the palace halls to the throne room. Padmé had beckoned him to come that morning. He walked into the magnificent room and bowed to Padmé, who had exchanged her battle dress for a somber traditional Naboo costume. Four handmaidens in violet robes stood in formation beside her, their faces obscured by their hoods. Anakin was standing next to the smallest handmaiden.

“Jedi Kenobi, I would like to express my gratitude to you for helping me wrest back the Naboo from the Trade Federation.” Padmé gave him a little smile. “Many great lives were lost, but we shall never forget them.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” Obi-wan nodded in thanks, ignoring the lump growing in his throat.

“Starré?” Padmé beckoned to her tallest handmaiden.

Starré stepped forward before Obi-wan and handed him two familiar lightsabers. His Kyber crystal screeched in happiness at their reunion and sadness that Qui-Gon was not there with them. Obi-wan smiled. He’d thought the lightsabers would be irretrievable.

“The overflow pit was empty save for these and the remains of the Sith warrior.” Starré said, smiling gently.

“Thank you, Starré.” Obi-wan said gratefully, his spirits lifted.

“I’ve received word Senator Palpatine was elected Supreme Chancellor.” Padmé continued as Starré stepped back into place. “He will be landing on Naboo within a few hours.”

“Yes, I’ve heard the same,” Obi-wan clipped the lightsabers onto his belt. “The Jedi Council will be accompanying him. If it would be permissible, we would like to hold Qui-Gon’s burial ceremony here on Naboo.”

“Of course, Obi-wan,” Padmé’s eyes softened with sorrow. “We’ll hold the ceremony tonight.”

Obi-wan nodded his thanks and bowed. “If you’ll excuse me, your Highness, I must prepare for the Chancellor’s arrival.”

Padmé nodded regally and dismissed him. He turned to leave, but stopped when Anakin’s squeaky voice piped up.

“Wait, what’s going to happen to me now?”

Obi-wan turned to the lost looking boy. “I have to speak with the Jedi Council. They will decide your fate.”

Anakin nodded, looking disheartened. Obviously, he remembered the council’s dislike and distrust of him. Obi-wan’s heart went out to Anakin as he left the chamber. Why had he ever been jealous of this sweet boy? He vowed that no matter what the Council decided, he would train Anakin, not just because it was Qui-Gon’s dying wish, but because the boy deserved a chance to prove himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabé sighed and flopped onto the bed in the Queen’s quarters.

“Are you alright, Sabé?” Padmé asked, sitting down next to her and lovingly smoothed the hair from her forehead. Starré, Rabé, and Voraté sunk onto the bed next to them.

“Of course,” Sabé sighed, deep in thought. “Padmé?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I’m going to be leaving with my parents soon.”

“What?” Padmé gasped as Rabé and Voraté protested. “Starré, is this true?”

“Yes,” Starré nodded. “I’m afraid we can’t stay on Naboo. The Jedi still consider Terrikan a fallen Knight. If they learn of his involvement in the invasion of Naboo, they’ll try to arrest him. It’s already too risky for him to stay in our starship orbiting Naboo, even though he is wearing one of our life signature scrambling anklets.”

“And I have to find out what this power is inside of me.” Sabé sat up and clutched Padmé’s hands. “I don’t want to leave you, but I _have_ to see this through.”

“I understand,” Padmé said. A tear rolled down her cheek. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, my friend.” Sabé sobbed and embraced Padmé.

Rabé and Voraté started crying too and they joined the hug, dragging Starré into it with them.

“What are we going to do without you?” Rabé asked Sabé.

“You’ll be fine without me,” Sabé chuckled wetly. “Though I will miss you berating me for my bad language.”

The ladies chuckled at that.

“I promise I’ll stay in touch.” Sabé assured them after the laughter died down.

“We’ll hold you to that,” Voraté said seriously. She looked to Starré. “Both of you.”

“I’ll send a transmission along with Sabé’s.” Starré smiled and ruffled Voraté’s hair.

Padmé’s comm-link buzzed. She wiped away her tears and answered it.

“Your Highness, Chancellor Palpatine’s spacecraft has entered Naboo space.” Panaka voice filtered through.

“Understood, Captain,” Padmé replied. “We’ll meet you in the main entrance hall in twenty minutes.” She tossed the comm-link onto the dresser. “Do you two have time to be my handmaidens one last time?”

“I wish we could, Padmé,” Starré grasped her hands. “But we should avoid being in the same vicinity as the Jedi Council.”

Padmé nodded sadly.

“I recommend Tallé and Saché as your new primary handmaidens.” Sabé suggested.

“No one could ever replace the two of you,” Padmé furiously wiped her tears away. “No one.”

“Of course not,” Sabé teased, trying to lighten the mood. “No other handmaiden swears as much as I do.”

The ladies giggled, their spirits lifted.

“Now let’s get you ready,” Sabé tugged Padmé up and led her gently over to the vanity. “I’ll tell you one thing. I won’t miss putting this white gunk on my face.” Sabé lifted the jar of white face-paint.

Padmé chuckled and held still as Sabé refreshed her makeup while Starré comm-linked the secondary handmaiden quarters and asked for Saché and Tallé to join them.

A few minutes passed before there was a knock at the door. Rabé let Saché and Tallé into the room.

“My lady, you called for us?” They asked, bowing deeply.

“Yes,” Padmé addressed them while putting on her boots. “Sabé and Starré are leaving Naboo and I would like the two of you to become my primary handmaidens.”

“We would be honored, your Highness.” Tallé bowed, her eyes wide with shock.

“Yes, but why are you leaving, Sabé?” Saché turned to Sabé. Although they hadn’t been secondary handmaidens together for long, the two had struck up a friendship which had been solidified by their joint effort to save Padmé from the assassins. “Padmé isn’t that overbearing, is she?”

Sabé laughed and embraced Saché. “No, she’s a peach. I’m leaving to travel the stars, to find my purpose in this galaxy.”

“Well, I’ll miss you.” Saché hugged her tightly.

“And I you.” Sabé whispered into her ear.

Padmé’s comm-link buzzed and Panaka’s voice rang throughout the room. “Your Highness, the Chancellor’s ship is approaching Theed. He’ll arrive at the main steps in ten minutes.”

Sabé glanced at the handmaidens. None of them were dressed yet. “Kriff. You ladies need to hurry if you want to make it down to the plaza on time.” Sabé ran to the wardrobe and grabbed the honey-colored handmaiden robes.

The ladies donned the robes in record time and were ready to walk out the door. Padmé led the way to the exit, but stopped and turned to say her last farewells to Sabé and Starré.

“I wish you the best, my sisters,” Padmé embraced them both tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sabé responded, returning the hug. Starré echoed her sentiments. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Padmé sniffed back her tears and strode out of the room, her head held up high.

Rabé and Voraté voiced their own farewells, almost sending Sabé into tears again. They, and Tallé and Saché, followed Padmé out into the hall. Sabé watched tearfully as her friends, her sisters, walked out of sight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan shifted in discomfort as his legs protested from kneeling on the cold marble floor for so long. But he ignored it and listened to Master Yoda protest his request to make Anakin his Padawan learner.

“Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does.” Yoda said as he paced across the sunset lit floor. “But agree with you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do _not_!” He banged his walking stick against the floor.

“Qui-Gon believed in him,” Obi-wan defended.

“The Chosen One, the boy may be.” Yoda nodded. “Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training.”

“Master,” Obi-wan gently persisted. “I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin,” He continued as Yoda began pacing again. “Without the approval of the Council if I must.”

“Hmph,” Yoda stopped pacing. “Qui-Gon’s defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not.” Faint disapproval colored his tone. “Agree with you, the Council does. Your apprentice, Skywalker will be.”

Obi-wan nodded his head in thanks, grateful to have the Council’s approval. It would have caused unnecessary tension if he were to rebel against the Council’s decision.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell and the Naboo, Gungans, Jedi, and Republic officials gathered under the dome that held the burial pyre, watching the flames engulf the body which had once held the indomitable spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-wan stared at the blaze, his hood raised with respect for the honored dead. There came a tug on his arm and he turned to look down at Anakin. The boy looked beseechingly up at him with sad blue eyes, questioning what the Council had decided.

“The Council has given me permission to train you, Anakin,” Obi-wan said softly. “You will be a Jedi, I promise.”

Tears welled up in Anakin’s eyes and he hugged Obi-wan. Obi-wan draped his arm around the boy, and together they watched the pyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please comment and like! :)  
> Updated: 10/21/2018


	22. Farewells

Hours later, the flames died down and faded out of existence. The attendees slowly made their way out of the dome. Obi-wan and Anakin followed the procession behind Padmé and her handmaidens. As they reached the illuminated main steps, the Jedi, Chancellor, and Republic guards made for the sleeping quarters on their ship while the Naboo and Gungans walked to the palace. Obi-wan quickened his gait to catch up to Padmé’s retinue. This would be his only chance to talk to Sabé in private before he left for Coruscant.

“Your Highness?” Obi-wan called out softly. Padmé bade her guards and the Gungans to continue forward while she spoke with Obi-wan.

“What is it, Knight Kenobi?” Padmé’s eyes were red-rimmed with sorrow.

“Could I have a word with Sabé?” Obi-wan scanned her handmaidens and frowned when he didn’t see Sabé.

“I’m afraid Sabé has left, Obi-wan,” Padmé said softly. “We said our goodbyes to her hours ago.”

“Oh,” Disappointment crashed over Obi-wan.

“I’m sorry,” Padmé squeezed his hand and then continued on to the palace.

Obi-wan stood frozen in place as Padmé and her handmaidens disappeared into the palace.

“Obi-wan?” Anakin tugged on his hand.

“What is it?” Obi-wan looked down at him.

“There’s someone over there waving at you.” Anakin pointed at an archway to their right.

Obi-wan looked to the archway and his heart lifted with joy. Sabé’s auburn hair glinted in the moonlight as she beckoned to him from the shadowed archway. Obi-wan and Anakin walked over to her.

“Sabé!” Obi-wan couldn’t keep the joy from his voice. His Kyber crystal chimed in with a greeting of its own.

“Hello, Obi-wan, Anakin,” Sabé smiled at them. She motioned for them to follow her. They strode through the palace grounds, walking around trees and flowerbeds until they reached a gate.

“We won’t be disturbed in here,” Sabé whispered. She waved her hand over the lock and the old wooden door swung open, revealing a secluded garden.

“Ummmm,” Anakin said awkwardly while Obi-wan blushed.

Laughter trickled through the leaves and Starré and Terrikan stepped onto the path beside them.

“Don’t worry, Anakin,” Starré chuckled. “They’re just going to talk.”

“Of course, mother,” Sabé smiled and tugged a mortified Obi-wan into the secret garden. They sat down on one of the benches.

“I’m sorry about this cloak and dagger routine,” Sabé smiled up at him. “We couldn’t make our presence known to the Jedi Council, but we wanted to pay our respects to Qui-Gon, my parents especially.”

“Thank you for staying.” Obi-wan smiled at her.

“How are you holding up?” Sabé gently caressed his hand.

“As well as I can be,” Obi-wan admitted. “I miss Qui-Gon, but I have a duty to the Jedi, and to Anakin now. I can’t afford to mess up.”

Sabé tugged him into a hug, which he gratefully sank into. He needed human contact and comfort.

“How’s your father doing?” Obi-wan murmured after a few minutes. “Is he recovering? He seems to be alright.”

“Yes, he’s fine now. Zabraks heal quickly.” Sabé said. “And stop worrying so much. I’m sure you’ll do a great job with Anakin.“

Obi-wan chuckled and straightened from the hug. “I’ll do my best.” He looked to the sky, which was starting to brighten. “Do you have to leave soon?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Sabé looked up to the sky and Obi-wan stared at her, mesmerized by the way the starlight made her glow. Sabé shifted in her seat and fiddled with the hem of her tunic. “Obi-wan, you know how I can shapeshift?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan nodded. He didn’t think that was something he would ever forget.

“Well, I don’t exactly look like _this_.” She motioned to her face. “Not exactly, anyway.”

“Oh,” Obi-wan tilted his head, waiting for her next move.

Sabé peered at him with caution before closing her eyes. Her facial structure didn’t change, but inky grey patterns swirled into being on her alabaster skin and her hair shifted out of the way as two sets of short, tawny horns grew in circular, concentric rings around her head.

“What do you think?” Sabé asked defensively, unsure of Obi-wan’s response to yet more deception on her part.

Obi-wan smiled at the wonderful creature in front of him. “I think you look beautiful, like always.”

Sabé smiled radiantly and Obi-wan wrapped his arms around her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The sweet, simple kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was magical. The sun rose further, casting its light onto the garden.

Sabé leaned back, but kept her arms around Obi-wan’s neck. “We’ll see each other again.” She said with surety.

“I know,” Obi-wan said, feeling the truth of the statement reverberate in the Force.

Sabé caressed his cheek. Obi-wan smiled broadly; he wanted to remember this moment forever. 

“Sabé!” Starré’s urgent whisper floated through the air to them.

“Goodbye, Obi-wan.” Sabé gave him one last smile before rising and striding out of the garden.

Obi-wan sadly watched his fairy walk out of his life… for the time being, that is.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabé stood motionless while she looked out the window of the starship, lost in thought. She blinked as she heard footsteps come up behind her. She turned to see her mother and father walking into the cockpit.

“Are you going to be alright?” Starré softly asked, a flash of worry glinted in her eyes as she gazed upon Sabé’s forlorn figure.

Sabé smiled sadly. “Yes, I’m going to miss the ladies and Obi-wan though.”

“It’s not like you’re never going to see them again,” Starré came to her and gave her a hug.

“I know,” Sabé breathed deeply and looked back out the window to Theed in the distance. “Do you think it’s stupid of me to pursue a relationship with Obi-wan?”

“He is a Jedi, sweetie,” Starré cautioned. “But that was hardly a barrier for me and your father. You and Obi-wan have a connection. Given time, it could evolve into something more meaningful. From what I’ve seen over the past few weeks…”

“Oh! Don’t remind me,” Sabé stepped away. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she remembered how her _mother_ had caught her in a passionate embrace with Obi-wan a few days ago. “I’d never been more mortified in my life.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetie,” Starré said with an evil smirk. She wrapped her arm around Terrikan’s waist. “Your father and I did that all the time. Still do, actually.” She angled her head up and tenderly pressed her lips to Terrikan’s, who happily reciprocated the kiss.

Sabé shrieked and covered her eyes. “Mom! I know we’ve been acting like sisters for the past year, but that doesn’t mean I want to know about your sex life!”

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Starré chuckled.

Sabé cautiously peeked between her fingers to make sure her parents had stopped before lowering her hands.

“All I meant is that you and Obi-wan forged a strong connection in a short amount of time.” Starré said sincerely. “It’s not going to be broken so easily.”

“I say don’t worry about it,” Terrikan said with a smile. He stepped forward and slid into the pilot’s chair. “If you two are meant to be, the Force will guide you back to each other. Just like it did for me and your mother.”

“I suppose,” Sabé said with a bit more hope as she took a seat and buckled in. Her father was right. It would be best to let the matter go for now and focus on the future. She didn’t know what the future would entail, but she knew it was her destiny to find out.

“So where to, my love?” Terrikan asked Starré as he flew the ship into the air. Theed vanished into a green and brown blur as they rose into the atmosphere.

“The Far Xandil Sector,” Starré said as she brought up the navigation charts.

Terrikan brought the hyperdrive online and inputted instructions into the dashboard. The stars melted into a stream of light and Sabé smiled as she hurtled towards her new life.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoyed it. The sequel, Connected Across the Stars, is now posted! It will take place approx. ten years after the Battle of Naboo, before the Clone Wars. See my profile for a detailed summary.


End file.
